


Здесь и Там

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Вторая Вселенная [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Один проиграл последнюю битву и потерял всех, кто был дорог. У второго попытка поговорить с любимой женщиной закончилась скандалом "с отягчающими". Оба заснули с мыслью «Да пропади все пропадом!» Проснулись…«Все, как заказывали, господа! Пропало!»
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Alice Longbottom
Series: Вторая Вселенная [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536595
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Здесь - канонный мир, мир Роулинг. Но поскольку время описывается «неканонное», между последней главой и эпилогом, есть авторские допущения в количестве.  
Там - АУ-шный мир, в котором в Хэллоуин восемьдесят первого Поттеры не погибли.(См. "Издержки особой магии") А значит, все пошло несколько по-другому, но в некоторых моментах совпадения были: Лорд возродился после 4-го курса Гарри, перед его седьмым годом захватил министерство, а 2-го мая была битва за Хогвартс.  
2\. Это не сиквел к "ИОМ", но некоторые персонажи общие, а события - перекликаются.  
3.Предупреждение: автор - шиппер пейринга, а "шипперу обоснуй не нужен" )))

**Там:**  
  
Пробуждение было… странным.  
Да, именно это определение и показалось Родольфусу самым подходящим.  
  
А как еще можно было такое назвать? Засыпаешь в лесу в пещере, не наложив даже элементарных защитных чар (потому что нечем, своя палочка осталась на развалинах Хогвартса, а другую так и не раздобыл) и надеясь только на то, что крупное зверье по летнему времени сытое, а мелкому ты не по зубам. А просыпаешься… Просыпаешься в настоящей постели, относительно свежей, хоть и сбившейся, как обычно бывает после бурной ночи.  
  
***  
  
Подушка под щекой пахла вербеной. Приоткрыл глаза: рядом, нос к носу с ним, лежала девица… Вернее, дамочка. Явно не первой молодости, но в целом ничего так, тем более, ему ли быть слишком разборчивым? Родольфус присмотрелся: коротко стриженная, в темных волосах кое-где проглядывает седина. Стройная, вернее, даже худощавая, насколько можно разглядеть очертания тела под одеялом. На голом левом плече – засос, причем темный, широкий и с отметинами зубов. Тот, кто его поставил, явно не церемонился.  
Вот она застонала, повернулась: на примятой со сна правой щеке обнаружился синяк, больше похожий на след от пощечины. Даже следы пальцев просматривались. Как же надо ударить, чтобы осталось такое? К тому же, чтобы стукнуть человека по правой щеке, надо быть левшой, а они среди магов встречались даже реже, чем среди маглов. Кроме себя, Родольфус и вспомнить никого не мог.  
Себя?..  
  
Мерлиновы яйца, да что тут происходит? Где он, какой сегодня день, что это за баба? Может, встряхнуть ее, разбудить – пусть ответит на его вопросы, если сможет, конечно. Протянул руку и замер – почему-то показалось невозможным грубо прервать и без того беспокойный сон незнакомки. Она заворочалась, всхлипнула, уткнулась носом в подушку. Ладно, скоро сама проснется, в его положении лишние четверть часа вряд ли что-то решали.  
  
А может, он и сам спит? Ущипнул себя за запястье, так сильно, как только мог: больно, черт! Значит, все это реальность. Такая вот непонятная реальность.  
  
Женщина снова зашевелилась, и вдруг проснулась – моментально и полностью, как умеют лишь те, кого могут разбудить в любой момент: молодые матери, целители... Или авроры. Села в кровати, откинула одеяло, совершенно не стесняясь незнакомого мужчины рядом. Или все же знакомого? Но когда они с ней успели?..  
На груди обнаружилась еще пара засосов, ряд синяков (опять следы пальцев) на предплечье…  
«А может, она просто шлюха, которую то и дело избивают клиенты? Нет, не похоже: все синяки свежие. И тот, кто это сделал – левша. Значит…»  
  
Женщина коротко вздохнула, взглянула на Родольфуса:  
– Да-а… Было... впечатляюще.  
  
И что бы это значило? Комплимент его мужским достоинствам? Похоже.  
  
– До сих пор никто не жаловался, – ответил. И, кажется, не угадал, причем промахнулся серьезно, по-крупному. Движение, которым она подхватила с пола палочку, было молниеносным, а «Инкарцеро» (судя по опутавшим все тело веревкам – именно оно) невербальным.  
«Похоже, все-таки аврор», – успел подумать до того, как она задала первый вопрос:  
– Кто вы такой?  
  
Родольфус даже хмыкнул от полного идиотизма ситуации: разное в жизни бывало, но чтобы его, голого и связанного, допрашивала голая баба? Впрочем, сама она уже накинула явно великоватую мантию и уставилась на него, ожидая ответа. Сказать? Ага, и очутиться в Азкабане! Впрочем, если она его до сих пор не узнала, при том, что его портреты печатают чуть ли не на бумаге в сортирах… А если она действительно аврор, то выяснить его имя для нее труда не составит. И он решился – представился. На мгновенье в желтовато-коричневых глазах мелькнуло удивление, нешуточное. Интересно, а чего она ожидала? Нахмурилась, обдумывая что-то.  
– Ладно… допустим… Хотя этого быть не может.  
«Не может, – мысленно согласился Родольфус. – Но оно же есть!»  
  
– Какое сегодня число? – меж тем продолжила она.  
И правда, какое? Заснул он – судя по дате в украденном в Хогсмиде «Пророке» – пятого июня. Впрочем, газета могла быть и вчерашней, и позавчерашней. Когда больше месяца живешь в пещере в лесу, поневоле потеряешь счет времени.  
– Шестое июня? – брякнул наобум.  
– Верно.  
Хоть что-то угадал.  
  
– Что произошло второго мая?  
– Битва за Хогвартс.  
– Кто там победил?  
– Поттер, кто ж еще?! – экзамен по истории магии начал утомлять, не порадовал даже еще один кивок, означающий, что с ответом он снова не ошибся. А как тут ошибиться, разве только…  
Нет, такого быть не может! Чушь, легенды, детские сказки пополам с подростковыми страшилками!  
  
– Кто погиб в этой битве… – запнулась и решительно продолжила: – С нашей стороны?  
Хороший вопрос. Осталось узнать, какая сторона для нее «наша». Об этом Родольфус и спросил. И снова вспышка удивления, слабая, будто она уже догадывается, что произошло, только верить не хочет, вот и спрашивает ерунду.  
– Со стороны Поттера, – уточнила.  
– Откуда я знаю, кто с этой вашей стороны…  
  
Коротко выдохнула, а в глазах – явный ужас, боль, отчаяние.  
Да что же это она?.. А главное – кто? По манере вести себя – наверняка аврор, и выглядит знакомо. Вроде как видел где-то, но где? Когда?  
  
– Имя Фрэнка Лонгботтома вам о чем-нибудь говорит?  
  
Мать твою через корягу! Чувствовал же, что надо молчать о том, кто он такой! Нет, понадеялся, что судьба, гнавшая его в последний месяц в хвост и гриву, решила сменить гнев на милость!  
– Значит, говорит, – кивнула.  
  
Сам же Родольфус в этот момент думал только об одном: как дать понять аврорше, что ему нужно в туалет? Не хватает только сейчас перед ней обоссаться! А, судя по ощущениям, надолго его не хватит. Может, поэтому и вспылил:  
– Да что вы ко мне пристали? Не знаю я, не знаю, как здесь оказался! Не понимаю, что за хрень вообще происходит! Заснул в лесу, проснулся в койке, тут вы еще!  
– От кого вы скрывались в лесу?  
– С чего вы взяли, что я там именно скрывался? «От пожизненного срока в Азкабане! Да отпусти же меня в туалет, дура!»  
– За что вас приговорили к пожизненному заключению?  
«Чертова легиллименция! Но как она смогла, что я даже не заметил? Кстати, могла бы и мысли про туалет прочитать!»  
  
А-а, хрен с ним со всем! Родольфус сейчас был готов признаться в убийстве даже Ульрика Шестого Ужасного, придурковатого гоблина, чей портрет висел неподалеку от их гостиной.  
– За то, что в ноябре 1981-го года я, моя жена, брат и этот идиот Крауч применили пыточное к Фрэнку Лонгботтому и его жене, как ее там… Алисе!  
– За однократное применение "непростительных" не дают пожизненное.  
– Если после него навечно съезжают с катушек, как Лонгботтомы съехали, то дают! Еще и сверху поддают! – он уже орал. – Послушайте, я могу пойти в туалет?!  
– Можете, – как-то потерянно прошептала она, взмахнула палочкой – веревки исчезли. – Там, – показала куда-то ему за спину. – На себя, – добавила, когда он пару раз толкнулся в белую дверь.  
  
Чтобы сделать то, зачем пришел, вымыть руки, мельком взглянув в висящее над умывальником зеркало и так же мельком удивиться при виде своей (определенно, своей, но слишком уж холеной и даже, как ни странно, выбритой) физиономии, Родольфусу понадобилось минуты три. Заодно чуть успокоился и уже почти жалел о недавней вспышке.  
  
– А вы вообще кто? – поинтересовался, вернувшись.  
– Ах да, – вздохнула она. – Я не представилась… Алиса Лонгботтом, старший следователь аврората, со второго мая этого года временно исполняющий обязанности его главы. После того, как мой муж, Фрэнк, погиб в битве за Хогвартс.  
  
Будь Родольфус неврастеничной девицей, с чистой душой упал бы в обморок. А так – стоял, прикрывая начавшее замерзать «хозяйство», и тупо таращился на Алису. Она продолжила:  
– Думаю, вы уже поняли, что случилось? Наверняка поняли – тот, кого вы… заменили, идиотом не был.  
– Сомкнувшиеся вселенные?  
Она кивнула:  
– Сомкнувшиеся и моментально снова разошедшиеся… Мерлин, какой ужас! – прошептала она. – Как же это могло произойти?!  
– Я о чем-то похожем читал. Вроде, в семнадцатом веке…  
– Да заткнитесь вы, лекции мне только не хватало! – голос Алисы дрожал. – Вы что, не поняли еще? Ведь если вы здесь, значит тот, кого я люблю – там, в вашем мире. В вашем сумасшедшем, дерьмовом мире!  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Просыпаться Родольфусу не хотелось. После того, что вчера натворил… Мерлин, ждать столько лет, думать о ней, давным-давно даже не надеяться… Получить шанс – нежданный, невероятный! И все испортить. Так все испортить!  
  
«Алиса, я идиот. Прости!» мысленно сказал. Чуть двинул рукой и удивился – показалось, что то ли в одеяле запутался, то ли каким-то образом оказался одетым… А ведь засыпал точно голым! Потянул носом… Странно. Пахло не постельным бельем, и не прочими запахами жилого дома, а хвоей, прелой землей, и – самое противное – давно не мытым телом.  
Глаза все же пришлось открыть, и тут же он подскочил, будто ужаленный: вместо невысокого белого потолка над ним был каменный свод какой-то пещеры. Недавнее раскаяние как ветром сдуло:  
– Льиса, мать твою! Что ты вытворяешь?!  
Она что, пока он спал, вышвырнула его из кровати в это чертово место? Да она ненормальная! Впрочем, это новостью как раз не было.  
  
Больше всего его раздражал запах… нет, даже вонь от собственного тела. Провел по подбородку – черт, борода! Неаккуратная, всклокоченная! Сколько же времени он валялся в пещере?  
  
Впрочем, ручей отыскался неподалеку. Там и вымылся, стало чуть легче. Палочки при нем не обнаружилось – плохо, но терпимо. Доберется до обитаемых мест, свяжется с ней… Нет, все-таки женщины – те еще заразы, даже лучшие из них! Но ничего, они с дорогой коллегой еще поговорят про «наказание, соответствующее преступлению»!  
От ручья вела тропинка – по ней и пошел. И не ошибся, мили через полторы-две лес кончился. Родольфус стоял на уступе невысокой горы, внизу угадывались крыши Хогсмида, а в отдалении – обгоревшие и полуразрушенные башни Хогвартса. Выглядели они несколько иначе, чем на фото в «Пророке», но ведь неизвестно, сколько времени прошло. Какой сегодня день? Судя по щетине на подбородке и щеках, не брился он по меньшей мере месяц. Месяц, напрочь выпавший из жизни? Чушь какая-то!  
  
Начал спускаться, то и дело поскальзываясь, хватаясь за колючие кусты и торчащие из земли корни и подбадривая себя высказываниями вроде «Увижу – голову оторву!», «Зар-раза!» и «Все бабы – дуры!»  
  
В Хогсмиде сразу же завернул в «Кабанью голову»: близко и публика там нелюбопытная. Если и услышат, как бывший и нынешний начальники аврората орут друг на друга через камин – внимания не обратят, им главное, чтобы ими не заинтересовались.  
  
Бросил горсть летучего пороха:  
– Дом Алисы Лонгботтом!  
Пламя не изменилось, ни намека на обратную связь. Неужели ошибся адресом? Ладно, попробуем по-другому:  
– Дом Алисы и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов!  
Пусть Фрэнк уже больше месяца обитал в фамильном склепе на маленьком кладбище в Восточном Ланкашире, адрес мог и не измениться, тем более что Льиса вряд ли об этом позаботилась.  
Снова ничего. И в баре почему-то стало до странности тихо, даже кружки перестали звенеть.  
Неужели заблокировала камин? Нет, глава аврората, пусть и временный, не может себе такого позволить. Если, конечно, она все еще аврор. Это ее истеричное «Я увольняюсь!»  
Дура, как есть дура!  
  
А может, она на работе?  
Еще одна попытка:  
– Кабинет главы аврората!  
Сработало. Правда, вместо Алисы из камина высунулся какой-то мужик, похожий на Робардса, года полтора как покойного. Увидел Родольфуса, и глаза стали чуть ли не больше головы:  
– Вы-ы?!  
  
«Нет, не я. Мерлин с Морганой вместе!»  
– Кто вы такой? – спросил он этого то ли Робардса, то ли его неизвестно откуда взявшегося двойника.  
Краем глаза уловил движение. Красная вспышка – и Родольфус провалился в темноту.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Там:**  
  
Алиса Лонгботтом плотней запахнулась в мантию, присела на кровать.  
– Вы голодный, наверное? – спросила тусклым голосом.  
Родольфус, не успев ни о чем подумать, кивнул. Есть и в самом деле хотелось.  
– Кухня прямо по коридору, – она взглядом указала на другую дверь, не ту, в которую он недавно выскакивал. – Кофе, надеюсь, еще не кончился.  
– Терпеть не могу эту магловскую дрянь, – усмехнулся Родольфус, и она быстро поправилась:  
– Да, конечно… Сказала, не подумав… Извините…  
  
Вид у нее был такой… Пришибленный, что ли. И это глава аврората, пусть и временный? А нормальных магов в Англии вообще не осталось?  
  
Алиса прошлась по комнате, подбирая разбросанные по полу вещи. Темные – похожие на форменные – брюки перекинула через сгиб локтя, разорванную сверху донизу футболку сунула в мусорную корзину. Туда же отправилась белая кружевная тряпка.  
– Остальное ваше, – пробормотала. – Вернее, не ваше, но вам подойдет.  
И скрылась за дверью ванной.  
  
Вернулась довольно быстро, но одеться Родольфус успел. Вещи сидели, как влитые, что неудивительно – они же на это тело подбирались. Давно он не носил ничего нормального: старая мантия расползлась еще в первую неделю, брюки и рубашка продержались не намного дольше. Радовался и тому, что удалось украсть с веревок в один из его визитов в Хогсмид. Сколько добрых слов он тогда сказал про тех, кто предпочитает не пользоваться высушивающими заклинаниями, а развешивать постиранное белье на улице. «Штоб пахла вкусна», как сказала соседке одна из хозяек. Сколько недобрых пожеланий ему наверняка высказали они, обнаружив пропажу.  
  
Алиса бросила ему мантию, в которую до этого куталась сама:  
– Тоже ваша.  
  
Его, точно: вот и инициалы на воротнике. И цвета характерные, любимые: зеленый, черный и золотой. И запах… Всегда уважал этот лосьон после бритья, от него и царапины, если вдруг порежешься, заживали моментально. Выходит, кое-что общее у него с местным Родольфусом было. Непонятно только, что тот забыл в постели Алисы Лонгботтом. Почему из всех ведьм в мире выбрал именно ее? Потому что та возглавляет аврорат, а ему после войны протекция не помешает? Трезвый «слизеринский» расчет? В таком случае – вспоминая отметины на теле Алисы и разбросанную по всему полу разорванную одежду – способы расположить ее к себе у него слишком… оригинальные.  
  
Кухню нашел без проблем – прошел по темному коридору с парой дверей и оказался в ней. Там Алису и увидел: она бестолково открывала и закрывала шкафчики, качала головой. С надеждой взглянула на него и тут же опустила взгляд:  
– Ах, да…  
  
Родольфус удивился: неужели она ждала, что он поможет ей что-то найти в ее собственной кухне?! Бешеные гиппогрифы, он тут что, вместо домового эльфа? А может, это и есть объяснение всему? После войны чертовы победители отобрали у выживших Пожирателей палочки (по крайней мере, той, которая могла бы принадлежать ему, он в спальне не заметил). Заставили их прислуживать новым хозяевам жизни, причем удовлетворение сексуальных потребностей тоже входило в круг обязанностей?  
Впрочем, нет. «Тот, кого я люблю», – так она сказала. Кто же любит прислугу? Хотя… Помнится, Люциус рассказывал об одной придурочной, что училась вместе с его наследником. Она собиралась чуть ли не отпустить на свободу всех эльфов, даже общество какое-то придумала с идиотским названием. Может, они тут призывают эльфов не освобождать, а любить?  
  
– Почему вы смеетесь? – спросила она.  
– Так, вспомнилось кое-что, извините.  
Не объяснять же, что хмыкнул, представив себе всю их компанию: Беллу, Басти, Тони Долохова и прочих, одетых в полотенца и наволочки. И рядом Алису с плакатом: «Выбери себе эльфа, на ночь или на всю жизнь!»  
  
При мысли о брате и жене в глазах потемнело. А что, если в этом мире они…  
  
– Мадам Лонгботтом! – позвал. Алиса подняла голову от чашки с каким-то пойлом, судя по фиолетовому цвету – не чаем и не этим ее кофе. Зелье… Пахнет цитрусом и еще чем-то едким. Похоже на тонизирующее. А поскольку он, никогда утонченным обонянием не отличавшийся, чувствует запах даже издали, концентрация там высоченная. – Вы не расскажете мне, кто у вас тут выжил… с нашей стороны?  
Она отмахнулась:  
– Долго перечислять. Читать умеете – посмотрите подборку «Пророка» за месяц.  
– И где мне ее взять?  
Взглянула, как на недоумка:  
– В библиотеке. Министерство магии, первый этаж.  
– А как я туда доберусь?  
– Камином когда-нибудь пользовались? – уже с явной издевкой. Поднялась, отнесла чашку в раковину, сначала поставила, потом, будто опомнившись, сполоснула, убрала в шкаф. – Камин в гостиной, я покажу. Хотя аппарировать быстрее. _Он_, – с нажимом произнесла она, – это умел, значит, и вы должны. Это ведь память тела: все равно, что ходить или летать на метле. Раз научился – уже на всю жизнь… Что же вы не завтракаете? – спохватилась.  
  
Значит, то, что она сама завтракает тонизирующим зельем, это ничего. А о нем беспокоится. Странная она… «Ненормальная», – решил Родольфус, отмахиваясь от накатившей вдруг волны благодарности. Он и не помнил уже, когда о нем в последний раз волновались! Или она так, по привычке? И не о нем вовсе, а об этом, местном? Наверняка все так и было, но почему-то на секунду стало противно.  
  
***  
  
Гостиную он нашел сам, и снова там столкнулся с Алисой. Она уже переоделась: из под алой форменной мантии виднелись знакомые темные штаны. И синяк со щеки убрала. А ведь она и правда ничего себе…  
– Куда вы? – спросил, хотя и так ясно было, куда. Но не оставит же она дома незнакомого человека?  
– На работу. Или предлагаете вас весь день развлекать?  
– А мне что делать?  
– Вы в библиотеку собирались? Передумали?  
– Нет, но… я ведь…  
– Что «ведь»? – горько усмехнулась. – Послушайте, мистер Лестрейндж! Возможно, вы заслуживаете сотню поцелуев дементора. Но мы здесь не можем вас привлечь к ответственности за то, что вы натворили там, у вас. Так что… понятия не имею, где вы… Где он бросил свою палочку; в последний раз я ее видела в столовой. Забирайте – и катитесь ко всем чертям! Извините, я опаздываю!  
Бросила в огонь летучий порох и исчезла.  
  
А Родольфус точно к полу прирос. «Забирайте свою палочку и катитесь. Куда угодно». Значит, ему действительно можно сейчас выйти на улицу и идти – спокойно, не озираясь и не прячась? Не ловить на себе подозрительные взгляды, не бояться, что тот, с кем он случайно столкнется, сразу вспомнит, что именно эту рожу он видел на плакате «Разыскивается авроратом»? Заходить в бары, магазины, в библиотеку?  
  
Изо всех удивительных вещей, случившихся с ним в последнее время, это было самым невероятным.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Голова гудела страшно. «Эннервейт» и сам по себе удовольствие сомнительное, а уж после «Ступефая»… Лицо напротив то и дело расплывалось, бледнело, превращаясь в кривую лепешку. Тогда Родольфус сжимал кулаки и старался развести руки как можно дальше в стороны. Ногти впивались в ладони, магические наручники обжигали запястья, и эта боль ненадолго вытесняла другую, давая возможность сосредоточиться. Впрочем, смысл того, что говорил этот «воскресший Робардс», от него все равно ускользал.  
  
– Значит, вы утверждаете, что не участвовали в нападении на Лонгботтомов?  
  
«Каких именно, идиот?!»  
  
А правда, кого он имеет в виду? Для самого Родольфуса «Лонгботтомами» были Алиса и ее муж. Но теперь Фрэнк мертв. Значит?.. Алиса и Невилл, ее сын? Но он, кажется, давно в родительском доме не живет. В гости заглянул? Так он пришел бы не один, а с той румяной блондинкой, к которой и переехал. А про нее Робардс не упоминает. Или он про старую грымзу Августу, которую рискнул навестить кто-то из ее многочисленных родственников?  
Черт, да что произошло за этот месяц?! Почему он ничего не помнит? Что с Алисой?!  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
Робардс побагровел:  
– Лестрейндж, не притворяйтесь то ли психом, то ли недоумком! Не знаю, ради чего вы приперлись в деревню, проболтавшись столько времени неизвестно где… А-а! Понадеялись, что если будете нести всю эту чушь, удастся сойти за сумасшедшего? Черта с два! Думаете, тут хоть кто-то поверит в то, что вы вдруг свихнулись ни с того ни с сего?  
  
Один человек в этом кабинете точно сомневался в умственных способностях Родольфуса – он сам.  
  
– Вообще-то, – донеслось из угла, – с ума именно так и сходят – «вдруг». Неожиданно.  
  
Он присмотрелся: там обнаружилась совсем молоденькая девушка. Густые темные волосы наполовину вылезли из небрежно скрученного узла на затылке, в заляпанной чернилами руке – перо, которое она держит, как палочку в бою. Надо же, а ведь он ее помнит – Гермиона Грейнджер, подруга Поттера!  
– Вас в данном случае не спрашивают, мисс Грейнджер, – желчно заявил Робардс.  
– Но…  
– Будьте добры записывать все, что происходит здесь, МОЛЧА!  
  
Насколько Родольфус успел узнать _ту_ мисс Грейнджер, сейчас она должна была взорваться не хуже котла с воспламеняющим. Так и вышло:  
– Мистер Робардс! Да, я знаю, кто этот человек, но это не дает вам права так себя вести! Если хотите знать, мне его слова кажутся убедительными. Он верит в то, что говорит, понимаете, верит! А значит, либо он действительно сошел с ума, либо… случилось что-то, чего мы пока не понимаем! В любом случае, мы должны отправить его в Мунго на освидетельствование! Согласно пункту семь закона о…  
– Давайте, вы не будете мне цитировать то, что я выучил еще до вашего рождения! – заорал Робардс. Встал, прошелся по кабинету, с сомнением взглянул на Родольфуса. Обратился он все же не к нему, а к Грейнджер, призывая ее выйти за дверь. Не входную, а одну из боковых.  
  
***  
  
И зачем выходили, если даже не стали накладывать заглушающее? Через довольно тонкую стенку слышалось неразборчивое бормотание Робардса. И реплики девчонки – чуть громче, их распознать было легче:  
  
_– … Обычным расчетом…_  
– Нет никакой логики! Человек не может быть одновременно настолько хитрым и настолько…  
– Обмануть… сумасшедшим…  
– Но зачем?! Чтобы провести остаток дней в Мунго, в одной палате с…  
– Специальная… преступников.  
– Да, там наверняка куда приятней, чем на свободе!  
  
Пререкались они долго, но слушать Родольфус вскоре перестал. Да и к чему думать о том, что от него не зависело? Куда важней было разобраться, что произошло здесь за месяц, которого он не помнит.  
– А кстати, сколько именно времени прошло? – подумал он вслух. На протоколе допроса стояла дата. Приподнялся, насколько позволили связывающие чары, заглянул в пергамент и рухнул обратно на сиденье, не в силах вздохнуть. – Шестое июня? Нет, этого быть не…  
С того момента, когда он заснул рядом с Алисой, ругая себя последними словами и желая, чтобы произошло что угодно, лишь бы с ней утром не объясняться, прошел не месяц, а всего одна ночь.  
  
«Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть ей в глаза, после того как я…»  
  
Ну что ж, «прими посылку и вручи сове пять кнатов». Теперь с Алисой объясняться не нужно.  
Происходящее было похоже одновременно на полный бред, кошмарный сон и… на случай, описанный в трактате какого-то историка… Кто-то не очень известный, в школе его не проходят. Помнится, слышал краем уха про такое же… То ли в шестнадцатом, то ли в семнадцатом веке было. Да, точно: сомкнувшиеся вселенные.  
И если это тот самый случай, то он сейчас в другом, чужом мире. Где он, Родольфус Лестрейндж, не почти герой войны, оправданный по всем статьям, а некто, кого в аврорате ждут пара полных котлов обвинений, и неизвестно, на сколько лет они потянут.  
– Твою мать!  
  
***  
  
Робардс влетел к кабинет взбесившимся бладжером. Один, без Грейнджер. Коснулся палочкой одной из кнопок на столе, рявкнул на влетевших охранников:  
– В Азкабан его!  
  
Грейнджер ждала в коридоре. Вид растерянный и в то же время вызывающий, как часто бывает у подростков после хорошей взбучки. Что, девочка, объяснили тебе, что прав тот, у кого больше прав?  
Уже поворачивая к лифту, встретился с ней взглядом, и на мгновение показалось, что он смотрит в темные, внимательные глаза Алисы. Только на мгновение, но это все и решило. Там, «дома», Алиса была единственным человеком, которому Родольфус мог полностью доверять. И который всегда верил ему. Здесь у него никого нет.  
  
– Мисс Грейнджер! – окликнул он ее. Она вздрогнула. – Мисс Грейнджер, я понял, что произошло! – его втолкнули в лифт, двери начали закрываться. Один из охранников оттеснил его вглубь кабины. Родольфус попытался вернуться, договорить – бесполезно. Тогда он заорал что есть силы: – Сомкнувшиеся вселенные! Вы слышали когда-нибудь про…  
Двери захлопнулись.  
  
Оставалось только надеяться, что она услышала. И что окажется не глупее той, которая в его мире появлялась на всех церемониях рядом с Поттером.  
И что поверит ему.


	3. Chapter 3

**Там:**  
  
Дверь в кабинет начальника аврората была не заперта, а за столом, который Алиса за прошедший месяц привыкла называть «своим», обнаружился Сириус Блэк. Увидел ее, поднялся навстречу:  
– Аликс! Ну, слава Мерлину! Ты же пошутила вчера про увольнение, да? А то меня с утра Фадж вызвал, – Сириус придал лицу то самое выражение, которое часто появлялось у министра, когда тот произносил «судьбоносные» речи, и заговорил противным голосом: – «Мистер Блэк, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что вы – последний человек, которого я хотел бы видеть в этом кресле, но обстоятельства сильнее нас. Так что, пока мистер Шеклболт не сможет приступить к своим обязанностям…» – и продолжил уже нормально: – Кстати, когда там Кингсли из Мунго вылезет? Не знаю, как ты, я а жду – не дождусь.  
– Целители обещают через две-три недели, – ответила. – А про увольнение… Пошутила, да. Все, иди, работай, а не копайся в моих бумагах, а то я их потом полгода разбирать буду. К Фаджу сама зайду.  
  
Сириус уже дошел до двери, когда она его окликнула:  
– Бродяга! – Он обернулся. – Ты не слышал, как там… ребята?  
– А как им быть? Школу отстраивают, герои наши. Правда, там какая-то ерунда с комнатами началась, специалиста из Отдела Тайн вызывали. Тот посмотрел, за голову схватился… Не знаю, в общем, не разбираюсь в таком, – помолчал и вдруг заговорил о другом: – Слушай, Аликс, ты бы к нему съездила, поговорила, что ли?  
Она только рукой махнула, но Сириус продолжил:  
– Знаешь, командир... Мне-то можешь не рассказывать. Два года назад было тошно – словами не передать. Но и Невилла можно понять: то, что ты в последний месяц вытворяла… Я бы на его месте тоже сбежал.  
  
***  
  
– Мадам Лонгботтом! – рыжий помощник министра так и подпрыгнул. – Вы?! Но я думал, что вы уволились! Вы же сказали вчера, что уходите?  
– Вчера ушла, сегодня вернулась. Еще вопросы, мистер Уизли?  
– Но-о… Я доложу…  
– Сиди, я сама! – Алиса остановилась возле его стола: – Мистер Уизли?  
– Да, мэм?  
– Я могу обратиться к вам с личной просьбой? Насколько я помню, никто лучше вас не умеет выискивать крупицы нужной информации среди массы словесного мусора…  
Персиваль Уизли так и расплылся:  
– Что вам нужно найти?  
  
Она ненадолго задумалась. «Моего друга… А-а, нечего врать хотя бы себе: любимого человека. Застрявшего низзлы знают где».  
  
– Мне нужно всё, что только можно отыскать о так называемых «сомкнувшихся вселенных». Вам знаком этот термин? – он кивнул, начал: «Но это леген…», но Алиса жестом его остановила. – А также о случаях, напрямую не связанных с этим, но причиной которых могли быть именно подобные перемещения между мирами: людей, внезапно изменивших поведение, таинственные исчезновения или наоборот, появления. Понятно?  
– Конечно. Но неужели вы в это верите?  
– «Верить» и «знать» – несколько разные вещи, согласитесь? – усмехнулась она и скрылась за дверью кабинета, оставив Уизли размышлять о только что услышанном.  
  
  
***  
  
Кажется, двойник Родольфуса был популярен, по крайней мере, среди женского населения. Заметил это, пока шел коридорами министерства, внутренне замирая и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не останавливаться на каждом углу, проверяя, не ждут ли его авроры. Встречные мужчины здоровались сдержанно, но вежливо, а вот некоторые дамы… Давно он не ловил на себе таких откровенно завлекающих взглядов!  
  
Да и библиотекарша, пока черкнула три строчки на бланке, пару раз отъехала вместе со стулом от стола, демонстрируя, что мантия у нее достаточно короткая, чтобы окружающие могли оценить красоту округлых колен. Мелькнула даже мысль пригласить поужинать вместе: вдруг она из тех, кто не против того, чтобы совместный ужин переходил в совместный завтрак?  
  
Ладно, это все потом, а сейчас… Пальцы подрагивали от нетерпения, пока Родольфус листал желтоватые страницы. Список погибших в последней битве обнаружился довольно скоро.  
Рональд Боунс...  
Амос Диггори...  
Фрэнк Лонгботтом… Надо же, о судьбе последнего узнал еще утром, и все равно вздрогнул. До чего много имен, большей частью незнакомых. Что же до известных, то…  
– Только о своих написали! Суки!  
  
Кажется, последнюю фразу он сказал вслух – вон, сурового вида ведьма за соседним столиком обернулась, взглянула осуждающе. И тут же растянула в улыбке бледные губы, кивнула. Родольфус ответил: мало ли, вдруг знакомая. Рассказывать всем и каждому о том, что он – не тот, за кого его принимают, он не собирался. Хватит и того, что его моментально разгадала Алиса. Интересно, кстати, как? Что он такого ляпнул? Легиллименцию она вряд ли применяла, да и какой в этом толк? По утрам у большинства мужиков мысли примерно одинаковы.  
  
В «Пророке» писали о трудностях послевоенного периода, о восстановлении Хогвартса, об арестах. Имена называли редко, отделываясь общими фразами, вроде «группа последователей Того-кого-нельзя-называть». Впрочем, кое-кого все-таки упомянули: Ранкорна, Тикнесса, Яксли… Его самого, вернее, Родольфуса из этого мира.  
Вот, в номере за пятое мая:  
«Арестован Родольфус Лестрейндж, один из самых давних и верных последователей Лорда Волдеморта, после захвата последним министерства магии возглавлявший аврорат».  
Подробности пропустил, удивившись разве что, зачем Лорд отправил его руководить авроратом, и чем повелителя Долиш не устроил. И почему он вместо Азкабана очутился в постели главного аврора? Ладно, это как раз несложно будет выяснить.  
А вот и статья об освобождении из-под стражи… нет, все же не его, а _этого, местного_. «Новые факты, показания портрета Дамблдора». Та-ак! Он что, действительно был шпионом Ордена Феникса? Предал Лорда из-за какой-то… Ну и мразь!  
Теперь все было ясно. Ладно, не время думать о том, что собой представлял этот болван и почему он сделал то, что сделал. Сейчас надо искать своих.  
  
Попалась на глаза заметка о том, что в Атриуме министерства вместо монумента «Магия – это могущество» собираются ставить памятник всем погибшим.  
«Всем», – криво усмехнулся Родольфус, помня про список.  
  
Оказалось – действительно всем!  
Статья, подписанная именем Гермионы Грейнджер. «А-а, – вспомнил, – грязнокровка, таскавшаяся за Поттером!» Девчонка утверждала, что нельзя никого забывать, что магов слишком мало для того, чтобы просто выбросить часть из них, как ненужный мусор. Что именно это и пытались сделать последователи Лорда.  
«Ого! Вот это сравнения!»  
Возмущенный ответ Фаджа…  
«Так вот кто теперь министр!»  
Комментарий национального героя Гарри Поттера.  
Комментарий национального героя Н. Лонгботтома.  
Комментарий главного редактора «Пророка» Р. Скитер.  
Петиция, подписанная кучей народу…  
И как итог всему – эскиз памятника. Накренившаяся, будто подломленная башня Хогвартса, на самой гладкой стене – имена. Больше сотни. Все.  
Родольфус впился взглядом в надписи, стараясь – и боясь – найти там их, но на маленькой фотографии букв было не разглядеть.  
Пришлось листать дальше.  
Нашел ближе к концу – отчет об очередном заседании Визенгамота и приговоры Упивающимся.  
«Рабастан Лестрейндж… – Сердце ёкнуло: жив! – приговаривается…»  
Чтобы прочитать, к чему именно, надо было перевернуть страницу, и Родольфус долго сидел, не находя в себе сил сделать это. Пока не видишь, можно надеяться. А прочитав «к поцелую дементора» или «к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане»…  
«…к трем годам домашнего ареста».  
  
Родольфус опустил газету на колени. Басти был не просто жив, он был дома! Дома, а не в Азкабане! Ему ничего не угрожало, он был свободен, черт возьми! Ладно, почти свободен.  
  
Этот мир ему все больше и больше нравился.  
Подавил желание подняться и аппарировать домой немедленно: еще надо было найти Беллу.  
  
Упоминания о его жене не было нигде. Снова перелистал от начала до конца и обратно всю подшивку – ни следа. Ни упоминания о смерти, ни об аресте. Беллы будто вообще не было.  
  
***  
  
К замку Родольфус аппарировал с опасением – помнится, там, «дома», безмозглые авроры неслабо напортачили, пытаясь снять магическую защиту. Добились только того, что туда больше не могли попасть и хозяева.  
  
Здесь родовой защиты не было, но был барьер, видимо поставленный авроратом и разрешающий аппарацию только в замок.  
  
Открыл дверь и приготовился отбиваться от стаи оголодавших докси, как было после возвращения из Азкабана. Нет – дом был явно жилым… Конечно, ведь Басти там уже дней десять… А где он, кстати?  
Брат обнаружился в гостиной: сидел возле чуть тлеющего камина, то и дело левитируя туда со стола свитки пергамента. Родольфус прислонился к дверному косяку. Хотел окликнуть – дыхание перехватило.  
  
– Басти… – сумел, наконец, выдавить.  
Тот обернулся. Удивленно поднял брови. Ни капли радости, будто случайно завернувшего на огонек бродячего торговца увидел.  
– А-а… Ты посмотри, кто к нам явился! – отвесил шутовской поклон. Повысил голос, будто представляя его портрету леди Агаты, двоюродной бабки: – К нам герой явился! Что, сам решил проверить, как я условия соблюдаю, или _твоя_ поручила?  
  
Родольфус не знал, что и ответить. Чего-чего, а неприкрытой враждебности он точно не ожидал.  
И что значит «твоя», о ком он? О, мать же Мордредову!  
  
Но брат уже продолжил:  
– Что, выставила она тебя с должности, а? А ты к ней в заместители попросись! А что: в койке мужа замещаешь, на работе – ее саму! Слушай, а как она _вообще_? Оно того стоило? Или она тебе до сих пор не дала?  
  
«Да что тут произошло между нами?! Между ними… Что _этот Родольфус_, мудак, тут натворил?!»  
  
– Басти…  
– А я уже давно «Басти», понял?! ¬– заорал тот. Продолжил чуть тише, но с такой интонацией, что зубы заныли: – Слушай, Руди… Будь человеком, уйди отсюда, а? Я же тебя по-хорошему прошу! Ну, что застыл? Дверь показать?  
С этими словами Басти снова поднял палочку.  
  
Родольфус не помнил, как очутился на улице. Все вокруг казалось бредом, абсолютным, полнейшим. Похоже, этот мир тоже не был сплошным праздником. Но что здесь случилось с ними? А главное, когда? В какой момент все пошло через задницу?  
  
Один человек точно мог ему хоть что-то объяснить. Тем более, надо было где-то ночевать, раз уж дома его, как выяснилось, не ждали.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
– Вообще-то, мне все это сильно напоминает ГАВНЭ, – фыркнул Рон, устраиваясь на одном из столов. – Вечно тебе надо кого-то спасать!  
– Не ГАВНЭ, а Г.А.В.Н.Э., – пробормотала Гермиона, сделав пометку на почти полностью исписанном листе пергамента. – И, между прочим, спасать эльфов Хогвартса тогда побежал именно ты. А если бы не мое общество и его деятельность, ты бы об этом подумал?  
  
Рон закатил глаза.  
  
– Но я тебя не виню, – улыбнулась она. – Ни одному волшебнику на твоем месте даже в голову бы не пришло позаботиться о них. Но если… – она захлопнула лежавший перед ней фолиант, потянулась за следующим, и Рон воспользовался паузой:  
– …Постоянно капать всем на мозги…  
– …Грамотно просвещать общество, объясняя, что многие традиции давно устарели…  
– Гермиона, традиции на то и традиции, чтобы быть всегда.  
– Не скажи, – она снова зашуршала пером по пергаменту. – Во времена верховного чародея Альбрехта Шестнадцатого считалось нормальным уводить сквибов в лес, отрубать им головы, а кровь… Рон, да что с тобой? Ты так побледнел…  
– Тьфу, ну и гадость! И где ты только это вычитала?  
– Интересно, – усмехнулась Гермиона. – Кроме меня, кто-нибудь еще не спал на уроках истории магии?  
– Э-э-э… Биннс? – предположил Рон, и она не выдержала, рассмеялась. Он тут же воспользовался моментом: притянул к себе. Горячее дыхание у виска, череда поцелуев – сначала осторожных и легких, потом все более требовательных. Гермиона зажмурилась и ответила ему, удивляясь, как могла столько времени без этого жить. Мерлин, неужели больше месяца? Если, конечно, не считать мимолетного, будто приснившегося поцелуя, когда он провожал ее на самолет до Сиднея, и такого же, легкого, почти равнодушного, когда они с родителями вернулись…  
  
– Послушай, но почему именно он? Почему Лестрейндж? – продолжил нудеть Рон, когда она, подобрав упавшее перо, снова склонилась над книгой. – Мерлином клянусь, лучше бы ты эльфов… нет, даже великанов с оборотнями спасала, они и то безвредней!  
– Рон, да потому что кроме меня ему никто не верит!  
– Но почему ему веришь ты? Гермиона, мы вообще-то говорим о том мерзавце, из-за которого родители Невилла попали в Мунго!  
– Да в том-то и дело, что, по его словам, он этого не делал! Это совсем другой человек! Мерлин, это так сложно объяснить! А понять еще сложнее, – она со вздохом указала на стопку книг.  
  
Рон взял верхнюю:  
– Слушай, а что ты вообще ищешь? Два часа тут торчим, вон, мадам Пинс уже смотрит, как Снейп на гриффиндорцев. Еще немного – и выгонит.  
– Что-нибудь про сомкнувшиеся вселенные. Именно об этом он говорил утром. Ты когда-нибудь слышал про такое?  
Рон пожал плечами, и Гермиона вкратце постаралась объяснить. Казалось, он понял:  
– Пришельцы из других миров? Где есть как будто бы мы, и в то же время все по-другому?  
Она кивнула.  
– Х-м-м… Но ведь это же выдумки все, я даже когда-то читал… Помнишь, про Игни-странника? А-а, ты же наших сказок не знаешь! Кстати, я их тут где-то видел, – он соскочил со стола, скрылся между стеллажами с книгами и свитками пергамента и вскоре вернулся со сборником сказок – не таким старым и потрепанным, как тот, что ей оставил в наследство Дамблдор, но вряд ли новее оригинала «Статута о секретности». Занял то же место на столе и начал читать.  
  
– А что такое «межмирье»? – вскоре спросил.  
– Понятия не имею. Никогда не увлекалась фантастикой, – отмахнулась Гермиона.  
– Еще одно перо у тебя есть? – Гермиона, не отрываясь от очередного свитка, протянула Рону запасное. Тот черкнул пару строк, закрыл «Сказки» и взял из стопки следующую книгу. – А то мы здесь заночуем, – ответил на ее удивленный взгляд. – А я, кажется, понял, что к чему. Мог он, этот Лестрейндж, появиться из другого мира, точно мог. Если, конечно, не врёт.  
  
***  
  
– У тебя поразительная способность превращать любое дело в балаган, – прошипела Гермиона, когда Рон в очередной раз отвлек ее дурацким вопросом. Теперь – про странное существо из упомянутого им «межмирья», похожее на собаку с несколькими головами, среди которых точно была коровья, кошачья и пара драконьих. – И зачем оно Хагриду? У него и своих страшилищ хватает.  
– Ладно, это еще ерунда. Тут про какую-то «ночную смерть» пишут, так при встрече с ней лучше самому в сторону кладбища ползти. И не ворчи – посмотри, сколько мы вдвоем просмотрели!  
  
Стопка непрочитанных книг действительно стала куда меньше. И как они с Роном столько успели? Кажется, она только и делала, что слушала его нелепые комментарии, смеялась над удачными шутками и ругалась, когда они казались совсем уж глупыми.  
Просмотрела его заметки:  
– Ну и ну! Ты просто не представляешь, как помог мне! Можешь ведь, когда захочешь, так почему в школе шесть лет дурака валял?  
– В школе ты рядом была. А в аврорате не будешь, вот и привыкаю, – усмехнулся Рон. – А ты точно решила туда с нами не идти?  
– Точно. Насмотрелась за эти недели, что там работаю.  
  
Потом они целовались у полуразрушенных ворот школы. Конечно, можно было аппарировать даже из библиотеки – защитный барьер до сих пор не восстановили – но почему-то казалось важным соблюдать традиции хотя бы в мелочах. Делать вид, что все в порядке, надеясь, что когда-нибудь так и будет.  
– Может, ко мне? – прошептал Рон. – Прямо в комнату, и не заметит никто?  
Гермиона отстранилась:  
– В другой раз.  
– Эхх… Ну что ты за человек! Сначала прячешься в министерстве, теперь вот с этим «пришельцем» возишься! Встречаемся урывками, хуже, чем в школе! Ты вообще можешь жить нормально?!  
– Не могу, – прошептала она, чмокнула его на прощание в щеку и тут же аппарировала.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Алиса, похоже, его приходу не удивилась. Толкнула дверь одной из комнат:  
– Гостевая спальня. Теперь гостевая. Чистое белье в шкафу, где кухня – надеюсь, не забыли.  
И ушла.  
Ужинать Родольфус не стал, белье менять – тоже. Вытянулся на узкой «подростковой» кровати. Пахла она так же, как его вещи. Значит, _тот_ здесь спал, и, похоже, не одну ночь. Здесь, а не рядом с Алисой.  
«Или она тебе до сих пор не дала?» – вспомнился вопрос Басти.  
«Понятия не имею», – мысленно ответил ему, засыпая.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Дверь азкабанской камеры захлопнулась, лязгнул замок, мелькнула вспышка запирающего заклинания.  
Родольфус тихо выругался и присел на узкую лежанку в углу. Надо же, будто и не уходил никуда. Будто не было показаний портрета Дамблдора, заседания Визенгамота, интервью в «Пророке». Не было надежд на то, что раз война закончилась, раз он сделал все, что от него зависело, значит, можно, наконец, перестать «выполнять долг» и начать жить. Можно позволить себе любить ту, чей образ жил в сердце семнадцать лет. Ту, от которой отказался дождливым осенним вечером девяносто второго, и с которой встретился взглядом на том самом заседании. Встретился – и понял, что ничего не прошло, не остыло.  
  
– Алиса…  
  
Где она, что с ней? Кто сейчас рядом? Вроде и понятно, кто: местное воплощение Родольфуса Лестрейнджа. Но что тот за человек? Что собой представляет, если те, кто принял его за «него», не пожелали даже выслушать? Что Робардс имел в виду, говоря «нападение на Лонгботтомов»? И где они все: Алиса, Фрэнк, их сын? И самый главный вопрос: с какого момента все в этом мире пошло не так?!  
  
От размышлений его отвлекло заунывное пение, еще и на каком-то славянском языке. А голос он узнал, пусть и не слышал довольно давно. Подошел к решетке, позвал:  
– Тони?  
Песня прервалась. В глубине камеры напротив кто-то заворочался, встал с кровати и поплелся в его сторону.  
Лязг покатившейся по полу кружки, длинное ругательство все на том же, славянском. Наконец, Антонин Долохов дополз до решетки. Вцепился в нее грязными узловатыми пальцами, замер, всматриваясь. Потом узнал, хрипло засмеялся:  
– А-а, Руди! Друг! И ты здесь! Что, сколько низзлу на воле не гулять, а к кормушке вернется? Родной дом, а?  
  
Родольфус молчал, потрясенный тем, как выглядел старинный приятель. Щеголеватого русского было не узнать – тот будто вдвое состарился. Будто провел в Азкабане не пять лет после первого падения Лорда и месяц – сейчас, а намного больше. Черт, а может, в этом мире все так и было?  
  
– Тони…  
– Ага, узнаешь! – обрадовался Долохов. – Кстати, я ж тебе еще соболезнования не высказал! Не успел, да-а...  
– Какие еще?.. – а голос подвел, сорвавшись на хриплый шепот. Что еще его ждет в этом дерьмовом, каком-то сумасшедшем мире?  
– Ну, о твоих… Белла, конечно, та еще… ой, ладно… О мертвых-то… А Басти жалко, хороший был парень, мне нравился. Эй, Руди! Ты чего такой зеленый?  
  
– Не может этого быть…  
– Так ты не знал, что ли? А я тебя… Ну, извини…  
Долохов чуть постоял, потом махнул рукой:  
– Ладно, еще наболтаемся за остаток жизни, – и вернулся на лежанку.  
  
А Родольфус стоял, будто к полу прирос. Или к решетке этой прилип навсегда.  
«Белла… Басти…»  
Нет, это было уже слишком. Слишком, черт возьми! И пусть с одной они давно расстались, а со вторым не виделись полгода, мысль о том, что они живы, здоровы, что, по крайней мере, у них все в порядке, грела его в самые тяжелые минуты. Грела не меньше, чем воспоминания об одной встрече, о внезапно свалившейся на него дурацкой любви.  
  
– Хренов мир… – пробормотал, вытягиваясь на койке и укрываясь с головой тонким одеялом. – Бежать отсюда, бежать, пока поздно не стало!  
  
Оставалось понять – как именно? И не стоит надеяться на незнакомую девчонку, которая неизвестно, как к нему относится. Лучше уж самому все продумать, разобраться. Как он здесь оказался? Просто проснулся, так? И, скорей всего, потому, что пожелал проснуться в другом месте.  
  
Может, если заснуть прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь ужина – вряд ли азкабанская баланда в этом мире вкусней – он сможет оказаться там, у себя? Рядом с Алисой, пусть теперь ненавидящей его, но, черт возьми, живой и здоровой!  
  
– Льиса… – шептал, представляя ее лицо, почти незаметные веснушки на тонком носу, серьезные желто-карие глаза… пока усталость не взяла свое, и он не забылся беспокойным сном.


	4. Chapter 4

**Там:**  
  
Утром они с Алисой встретились в кухне. Она снова завтракала тонизирующим зельем. Родольфусу тоже ничего не предложила, пришлось, как и вчера после ее ухода, заняться «высшей трансфигурацией». Которая, как давным-давно утверждал Макнейр, "не умение хомячков в стенные часы превращать, а способность создать еду почти из ничего". Тогда, во время их очередной вылазки в Запретный лес, Родольфус только посмеялся. Не знал еще, что пригодится, что придется больше месяца выживать примерно в таком же лесу. Ничего, справился, а значит, и сейчас не пропадет. Например, если еще немного подсушить найденные у Алисы в кладовке кусочки полузасохшего хлеба, а потом намазать их вареньем – будет почти съедобно. Сделал таких пару – до обеда продержаться хватит. Подумав, добавил еще один. Два сбросил себе в тарелку, последний молча положил перед Алисой.  
  
Она вскинула на него удивленный взгляд:  
– Спасибо, но… Вы не должны…  
Но тост взяла, откусила кусочек.  
– Не за что, госпожа главный аврор.  
– Можно по имени… Если хотите.  
– Договорились, – кивнул Родольфус, подумав, что одна из целей достигнута: она готова с ним общаться. Может, она и так не отказалась бы ответить на пару вопросов, но в его положении ничем пренебрегать не следовало. – Алиса, ты не поможешь мне найти одного человека?  
  
Взглянула вопросительно. Родольфус продолжил:  
– Речь идет о моей жене, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Вчера я не смог найти никакого упоминания о ней.  
Алиса задумалась:  
– Я не слышала о Беллатрикс довольно давно… Пожалуй, с тех пор как мы столкнулись в министерстве. Летом девяносто шестого…  
– В Отделе Тайн? – не выдержал Родольфус и тут же прикусил язык: кто знает, как все происходило в этом мире. К его удивлению, Алиса кивнула:  
– Да, в зале с Аркой Смерти. Кажется, Тонкс запустила в нее заклятьем, Беллатрикс потеряла сознание… И все! Среди арестованных ее не было, и с тех пор только слухи ходили. Кто говорил, что Лорд выгнал ее, не простив провала в министерстве, кто – что это она от него ушла. Сам понимаешь, в то время меня меньше всего интересовала судьба твоей бывшей жены.  
– Бывшей?!  
– Вы развелись в девяносто втором, – сказала Алиса. И уточнила: – По ее инициативе.  
«Ага, значит, тебе известно даже о таких подробностях! И наверняка не от Беллы! Не интересовала, говоришь?»  
  
Ладно, еще подумает и об этом, и о том, каким образом неуклюжая метаморфиня смогла победить одного из лучших бойцов из ближнего круга Повелителя. И заодно о том, как вообще могла появиться мысль, что Белла (Белла!) могла уйти от Лорда, не говоря уж о том, что тот захотел от нее избавиться – впрочем, и то и другое казалось одинаково неправдоподобным. Сейчас важнее было узнать, как ее найти.  
  
– Можно отправить ей сову, – будто отозвавшись на его мысли, предложила Алиса. – Некоторые из птиц умеют находить адресата, даже если известно только имя. Впрочем, ее фамилии ты ведь тоже не знаешь?  
Родольфус не нашел сил даже кивнуть, а она продолжала:  
– Точно не Лестрейндж, а какая – понятия не имею. Ой! – осенило вдруг ее. – Отправь к ней патронуса! Он точно найдет нужного человека.  
– У меня нет патронуса.  
  
Удивленный взгляд в ответ, впрочем, быстро сменившийся понимающим. А вот сам Родольфус не понимал ничего:  
– А у _него_ он что, был? Нет, действительно был?! После Азкабана?!  
Это было немыслимо, невозможно. После тюрьмы ни у кого не получалось вызвать патронуса. Даже у Беллы, которой часто удавалось то, что другим и не снилось.  
Алиса отмахнулась, но он не отступал:  
– Это что-то, связанное с тобой?  
Она нехотя кивнула и тут же сменила тему:  
– Вспомнила! Ну конечно, как я раньше не подумала?! Ассио! – в руки ей прилетел неподъемный фолиант.  
  
Мог бы и сам догадаться. «Благороднейшие и древнейшие семьи магического мира»!  
– Тут найдется, наверняка. Все-таки «Беллатрикс» – достаточно редкое имя даже среди «древнейших и благороднейших». Ладно, развлекайся, а мне пора.  
Она вышла, и вскоре Родольфус услышал звук сработавшего камина.  
  
Беллу – теперь ее звали «мадам Блэк» – он нашел довольно скоро. Помолодевшая и красивая, невероятно красивая, она улыбалась, стоя на фоне старинного поместья. Дом он узнал – именно там, на берегу Средиземного моря, они и провели свой медовый месяц. Вспомнилось, как Белла смеялась, перепрыгивая с одного мокрого камня на другой, то убегая от волн, то бросаясь им навстречу. Как им не хотелось оттуда уезжать, как обещали друг другу, что когда-нибудь обязательно вернутся!  
До чего простым и ясным все казалось тогда!  
Что ж, в этом мире Белле повезло – она вернулась.  
  
Родольфус коснулся палочкой одной из чашек: «Портус!»  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Проснулся Родольфус довольно рано и долго потом лежал, глядя в потолок. Ни черта не получилось, он все еще там, где и засыпал: в Азкабане. Что ж, из всего этого напрашивалось два вывода. Первый – что метод «заснуть – и оказаться дома» не сработал, надо было искать другой. А второй – что у его судьбы оказалось странное чувство юмора.  
  
Съел принесенную охранником кашу, даже не заметив вкуса. Подошел к решетке, стараясь при свете факелов разглядеть обитателей соседних клеток. Никого видно не было, то ли спали, то ли просто валялись. Только Долохов, скорчившись на полу, дрессировал огромного, с детский кулак, таракана. Увидел Родольфуса, ухмыльнулся.  
– Утро, – буркнул.  
– Оно самое.  
В его мире сидельцы Азкабана тоже не добавляли к приветствию эпитет «доброе».  
  
– Тони!  
Долохов вздрогнул и чуть не упустил таракана. Взглянул сердито: «Чего тебе?»  
– Скажи, тут разрешают заказывать книги? Ну, или газеты там, журналы?  
– Руди, тебя что, каким-то дурацким заклятьем по маковке огрели? Совсем мозги растерял? Это ж Азкабан, а не школа ваша или министерство!  
– А чем же тогда заключенные заняты?  
– Не-е, ну ты больной! На всю черепушку двинутый! Жрут, гадят и по койкам валяются! Мне вот повезло, – чуть разжал кулак, в котором потрескивал крылышками таракан. – Вон, Васю поймал. Кормлю, а он мне за это всякие штуки выделывает. Хочешь глянуть?  
– Потом, – покачал головой Родольфус и вернулся на койку. Похоже, чтобы получить нужную литературу, придется договариваться со стражником. Если, конечно, найдется тот, кто согласится приволочь в тюрьму неподъемную стопку книг.  
  
***  
  
Гермиона Грейнджер появилась сразу после обеда. Не одна, само собой – с парой авроров, тех самых, что вчера уводили его из кабинета Робардса.  
– Мне удалось добиться для вас освидетельствования в Мунго. Ну, что вы… – она покраснела.  
– Что я не сумасшедший, – закончил за нее Родольфус. – Надо сказать, вчера я и сам засомневался. Но почему?.. Почему вы мне поверили?  
  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Тогда – даже не знаю. А потом, вечером, когда посмотрела несколько книг, – похлопала себя по сильно оттопыренному карману. – Я действительно нашла пять случаев, по описанию похожих на то, о чем вы говорили вчера. Еще три – чем то напоминающих и два упоминания о собственно «сомкнувшихся вселенных». Единственное отличие тех случаев от вашего – они сопровождались то эпидемиями, то нашествием всяких тварей.  
– Сколько же книг вы перечитали? За один вечер?  
Мисс Грейнджер смутилась.  
– Мы пришли, – заявила вместо ответа. Они как раз входили в закуток, похожий на обычную камеру, только раза в два больше. За столом в углу сидел средних лет маг в серой мантии. То ли из-за ее цвета, то ли из-за общей помятости, выглядел он такой же частью пропылившейся обстановки, как стол, стул, несколько свитков пергамента и стопка засаленных номеров «Пророка». На верхнем из них виднелся полуразгаданный кроссворд.  
– Восемь букв, второе «а», третье от конца «с»… – пробормотал он, будто не замечая вошедших. – А-а, точно – жабросли! Ну, что вам? – наконец-то поднял глаза. При виде Родольфуса поморщился, на мисс Грейнджер посмотрел куда ласковей.  
– Портключ в аврорат, – отчеканила она. – И вот еще, разрешение подписать, – протянула ему бланк.  
Тюремщик ткнул пером в чернильницу, поставил на протянутом Грейнджер пергаменте закорючку, вспыхнувшую голубоватым отсветом и тут же погасшую. В ту же секунду на столе появилось что-то похожее на небольшую плоскую тарелку с четырьмя ручками.  
– Ну, взялись! – буркнул он, и Грейнджер схватилась за одну из ручек, а Родольфус и авроры прикоснулись к оставшимся. Браться было необязательно – после срабатывания портключа он сам удерживал всех, кому разрешено им воспользоваться.  
Тюремщик поднял палочку, собираясь коснуться «тарелки», но вдруг замер, с надеждой взглянул на всех:  
– Э-м-м… «Растение, известно маглам, используется в семи зельях, шесть букв, последняя Н». Не знаете?  
– Дурман.  
– Бадьян, – почти вместе сказали Грейнджер и Родольфус.  
Тюремщик скривился:  
– Оба подходят… Ну ладно, еще подумаю… Или вас спрошу, как вернетесь.  
– Очень надеюсь, что не вер… – начала Грейнджер, и тут портключ сработал.  
  
***  
  
–… немся! – закончила она, когда они приземлились перед кабинетом Робардса.  
  
В кабинете Родольфус присел на тот же стул, что и вчера. Грейнджер ушла за свой столик в углу, притихла там, почти полностью спрятавшись за перегородкой. Робардс что-то писал на казавшемся бесконечном свитке пергамента, кратко отвечал на редкие вопросы Грейнджер, а на Родольфуса подчеркнуто не обращал внимания. Тот мысленно усмехнулся: в общем-то, стандартный ход. Он и сам так умел.  
  
Наконец Робардс поднял голову, взмахом палочки свернул занявшую полкабинета ленту и спросил:  
– Мистер Лестрейндж, вы не возражаете против проверки ваших воспоминаний с помощью легиллименции?  
  
Вот так – ни тебе «здрассте», ни «как спалось?» Привыкай, это тебе не младший помощник следователя, девочка-идеалистка.  
  
Возражает ли он? А что тут сказать, если у него почти безотчетно встают нужные блоки, оставляя легиллименту только то, что Родольфус не против ему показать? Нет, он знал, что и такую защиту можно снять. И насколько это насильственное вторжение опасно: большинство воспоминаний, работающих на ее создание, стираются навсегда.  
– А вы не возражаете, если я вас просто выкину из моей головы, если полезете, куда не надо?  
  
Оценил, усмехнулся. Задал еще вопрос, про веритасерум.  
– Не возражаю.  
– Вам известно про «Зелье секретов?» – Неужели надеется подловить на противоречии? Ровным, спокойным голосом, будто уже был под действием зелья правдивости, Родольфус ответил:  
– «Зелье секретов» является общепризнанным антидотом к «Веритасеруму». Сохраняет действие семьдесят два часа.  
И снова череда вопросов: про то, приходилось ли принимать и как долго, почему перестал. Приходилось. Два года. Первого мая этого года принял в последний раз. Потом Поттер победил Лорда, и врать стало некому и незачем.  
  
– Чай, кофе, сок?  
– Кофе.  
  
Кофе оказался паршивым, и дело было не в добавленной туда капле зелья, а в том, что у кого-то руки не оттуда росли.  
  
– Ну и мерзость! – тоже правда, а ощущение легкой эйфории, желания обнять весь мир и поделиться с ним всем, чем угодно, довольно приятно…  
Первый вопрос задал все же Родольфус:  
– Почему вы не ведете протокол допроса?  
Робардс усмехнулся:  
– Потому что это никакой не допрос. Сведения, полученные под действием влияющих на сознание зелий, все равно нельзя использовать в качестве доказательства. Так что, если вы этого испытания не выдержите – отправитесь в камеру по старому обвинению. Если нигде не споткнетесь… Там видно будет.  
И сразу же перешел к делу:  
  
– При каких обстоятельствах вы впервые встретились с Фрэнком и Алисой Лонгботтомами?  
– Это произошло в Треверс-холле шестого декабря восемьдесят первого года. Десяток придурков из Ордена Феникса заявились в наше убежище, взломав магическую защиту.  
  
Робардс даже икнул, уставился квадратными глазами. Еще бы, вломиться в такое старинное поместье, как дом Треверсов, могли только полные идиоты. Это же все равно, что Хогвартс штурмовать. Хотя именно это не так давно Лорд и пытался сделать.  
  
Впрочем, справиться с удивлением ему удалось быстро, и снова вопросы – один за другим. Что делали в поместье? Почему не пытались найти Лорда? И так далее…  
  
Пытались, искали. Старались захватить или Поттеров, или того, кто к ним близок.  
  
– Поттеров? – теперь на него удивленно таращились и Робардс, и Грейнджер.  
  
Нет, Поттеры не погибли ни в какой Хэллоуин. Лили, после визита к ним Лорда, довольно долго пробыла в Мунго, но тоже в итоге поправилась…  
  
Кажется, Родольфус понял, в какой момент его мир отделился от этого.  
Ночь, когда пропал Лорд. В этой версии реальности выжил только мальчишка. Но зачем они… вернее, их местные двойники, пошли к Лонгботтомам – ничем не примечательным аврорам, в свое время заинтресовавшим его только как друзья Поттеров, как возможность добраться до них? Хотя... Вспомнилось, что Крауч что-то бормотал про "второго избранного", но кто на него тогда внимание обращал? А здесь, стало быть, прислушались…  
  
Впрочем, обдумает все позже, пока надо было рассказывать. Объяснил, как познакомился с Алисой, тогда младшим помощником следователя.  
– Нет, у нее не было кабинета. Она сидела здесь же… вон за тем столом, что и мисс Грейнджер сейчас…  
Показалось, или Робардс действительно побледнел?  
  
И тут их прервал сигнал каминного вызова. Среди языков пламени показалось лицо:  
  
– Гавейн? Давай сюда вместе со своим психом, все готово. Комната тридцать девять, там мальчишка-стажер, я ему про вас объяснил. Портключ сам сообразишь, не маленький.  
– Уже, – буркнул Робардс, доставая из ящика диск с эмблемой аврората. – Тридцать девятая, говоришь? – взмахнул палочкой, уточняя место назначения. Коснулся пальцами и сделал Родольфусу знак присоединиться.  
  
– Я с вами! – выскочила из своего закутка Грейнджер, схватившись за портключ как раз перед тем, как тот сработал.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Пара минут стремительного полета, и он оказался перед знакомой дверью. Дотронулся палочкой до бронзового дверного молотка – послышалась сперва тихая мелодия, потом хлопок аппарации, и дверь распахнулась.  
– О, месье, я немедленно доложу госпоже! – поклонился ему одетый в яркое полосатое полотенце домовик.  
Родольфус кивнул и пошел по длинному широкому коридору. Шел и старался угадать, как его встретит Белла. Уговаривал себя, что спокойно примет и ее холодность, и откровенное презрение, и вспышку ярости, которые в последний год у нее случались чуть ли не постоянно.  
  
И все-таки Белле удалось его удивить.  
– Ру-у-уди-и!!! – заверещала она, стоило ему показаться на пороге гостиной. И бросилась ему на шею.  
Обнял, уткнулся носом в пышные, пахнущие чем-то сладким и возбуждающим волосы. Поцеловал в висок, скользнул губами по щеке. И тут она отстранилась, так же спокойно и естественно, как только что оказалась в его объятиях:  
– Идем, – потянула его к одному из мягких кресел у камина. – Вот, твои любимые, – протянула коробку с сигарами. Да, вкусы с _тем_ у него совпадали во всем. Ладно, пусть не во всем, но во многом. Как _того_ угораздило променять Беллу на Алису, Родольфус понять не мог. Хотя… Это ведь Белла сама его бросила, дурака, и он наверняка решил, что на безрыбье…  
Сидел, жадно рассматривал жену. Бывшую? Да ни черта подобного!  
  
Наяву она была еще прекрасней, чем на колдографии: блестящие волосы, какое-то затейливое платье, открывающее почти полностью длинные стройные ноги в прозрачных чулках. Туфли на огромных вычурных каблуках, явно плод фантазии какого-то сумасшедшего башмачника.  
– Как же хорошо, что ты меня не забываешь! – проворковала Белла. Такие интонации были ей совершенно не свойственны, но… Какая разница, главное – она была жива, здесь, рядом.  
– Я так давно тебя не видел!  
– Ты такой милый! – Белла потрепала его по руке и забросила ногу на ногу; взметнулся яркий шелк, мелькнула полоска белой кожи выше кружевного края чулка.  
  
От нарочито-жеманного тона передернуло. «Я просто отвык», – успокоил себя Родольфус. Что за глупая привычка придираться к мелочам! Какое они вообще имели значение, когда рядом – она?!  
  
«Это же Белла, придурок!»  
  
Его Белла сидела рядом, держала его за руку, кокетничала, хихикала и демонстрировала невозможно красивые коленки. А он, чертов идиот, не чувствовал ничего, кроме тягостного недоумения.  
  
«Это не Белла…»  
  
– … Так мы и стали любовниками. Ты не знал? А мне казалось, я тебе говорила?.. Руди, ну ты снова задумался!  
– Я слушаю, да.  
  
Точно, он ведь спросил про Лорда. И она рассказывает.  
  
– … Знаешь, я ведь его боготворила! Давно, еще чуть ли не с детства. Он казался таким… Ты не представляешь! А оказалось… Пыхтел, как паровоз, еще и носки не снимал никогда! Руди, так же не бывает, чтобы Бог – и в носках! – она всхлипнула.  
  
Пришлось согласиться. Зачем, в самом деле, богам носки? Им и так тепло. А Лорд холоднокровный, ему греться надо.  
  
Погладил Беллу по пушистым волосам, чувствуя себя папашей, который успокаивает плачущую из-за сломанной игрушки дочку. Маленькую девочку, напялившую мамино платье и туфли и представляющую себя взрослой.  
  
– Ну так вот. А после того, как я после той заварушки в министерстве месяц провалялась, решила – все, хватит! И ушла. Раз уж и с любовью не сложилось, и на все остальное мне давно было плевать… А так хоть ребенка надеялась завести, – она счастливо улыбнулась. – Ну, Лорд меня не сильно удерживал. Наверное, решил, что «лишний свалился – метла быстрее».  
  
«И как? Завела?» – чуть не спросил, но прикусил язык. Не хотелось, чтобы у Беллы… у _этой Беллы_ появились подозрения. Да и какой у нее может быть…  
– Позавчера исполнилось десять месяцев! – гордо сказала она и спохватилась: – Ой, а ты же его ни разу не видел?! Ру-уди! – Она щелкнула пальцами: – Элле! Позови Милорда! – приказала появившемуся эльфу.  
  
Родольфус так и застыл. Ребенок? У Беллы? Нет, это же просто… Ревниво подумал, кто же мог быть его отцом. Лорд? Даже представить себе невозможно… И наверняка не ее «промежуточный» муж с непроизносимой итальянской фамилией, о котором упоминалось в справочнике – с тем Белла рассталась чуть ли не сразу после свадьбы. «А вдруг?! – мелькнула шальная мысль. – Она же мне так обрадовалась! Нет, это было бы слишком хорошо!»  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилось странное существо. Тощее, четвероногое, покрытое черной матовой кожей. Причем кожи ему выделили куда больше, чем остального, и теперь она собиралась складками на лапах и костлявой груди и морщинами промеж огромных, розовых изнутри треугольных ушей.  
– Мило-орд! – прошептала Белла, и эти интонации – счастливые, любящие – Родольфус узнал.  
– Это… Это твой ребенок?..  
– Он чудо, правда? – она так нежно взглянула – сначала на «Милорда», потом, призывая разделить ее восторг, на Родольфуса, что тот не выдержал, подтвердил: «Конечно!»  
  
А сам до боли сжал зубами костяшку пальца, чтобы не расхохотаться от дурацкой мысли: «Этот – точно не от меня!»  
  
– Помесь канадского сфинкса и аласского чешира! – продолжила восторженно рассказывать Белла. – Посмотри, какой хвост!  
Родольфус взглянул на лысую складчатую веревку, почему-то свернутую «колечком», как у собаки.  
– А уши!  
Уши тоже были впечатляющими: казалось, если Милорд посильнее взмахнет этими розовыми треугольниками, то взлетит под самый потолок.  
– Сейчас он еще маленький. Но ближе к году чеширы начинают исчезать и появляться, где захотят. Их не останавливает никакое препятствие! Некоторые говорят, что они могут передвигаться даже во времени, но в это слабо верится. Тоже мне, хроноворот с хвостом! – Белла рассмеялась.  
Он тоже улыбнулся, стараясь придумать вежливый предлог сбежать.  
  
Милорд тем временем подошел поближе, поводил носом, вглядываясь в гостя круглыми зелеными глазами. Родольфус подумал, что так неуютно не чувствовал себя даже под взглядом самого Лорда. А вдруг это и есть его воплощение, остаток души? Черт, привидится же!  
– Ты ему понравился. Можешь погладить, он не против.  
«А я?»  
Преодолевая отвращение, чуть коснулся лысой складчатой спины. Кот оказался горячим, бархатистым и довольно приятным на ощупь. Погладил еще, и еще… Тот заурчал, ткнулся мордой в коленку, будто признавая. Потом смешно расставил задние лапы и замер. Левой ноге вдруг стало тепло.  
  
– Спасибо, мой Лорд, – пробурчал Родольфус, очищая ботинок. – Другого я от вас и не ожидал.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Молодой целитель (или все же стажер, Родольфус не понял) совершенно их приходу не обрадовался. Быстро сунул в ящик стола какую-то книгу, взглянул, как ему показалось, неприязненно. А может, он и сам уже стал относиться с предубеждением ко всему и ко всем в этом мире? Впрочем, это как раз объяснялось легко.  
  
Целитель, между тем, вскочил, протянул руку Робардсу:  
– Добрый день, меня зовут Августус Пай, дежурный стажер. Доктор Перкинс меня предупредил о вас. Мисс Грейнджер, – обменялся рукопожатием и с ней. Родольфусу просто кивнул. – Приступим?  
  
Освидетельствование оказалось делом скучным.  
Стажер прыгал вокруг него, размахивая палочкой и бормоча заклинания. На столе поскрипывало желтоватое перо, записывая «показания». Родольфус мысленно улыбнулся, вспомнив словечко из своей недолгой аврорской карьеры. У целителей наверняка все по-другому называется. «Кстати, как перо отличает нужную информацию от обычного тарахтенья?» – думал он, разглядывая возникающие в воздухе разноцветные всполохи, чаще – зеленые. Рот у стажера Пая не закрывался ни на секунду:  
– Вот, обратите внимание: видите этот цвет? Это нормальный, который дает при сканировании магия здорового волшебника…  
– В смысле, не психа? – вставил Робардс.  
Стажер укоризненно взглянул на него.  
– Мы не используем подобную терминологию. Ну, кроме Перкинса, конечно, но вы же его знаете? Если вы имеете в виду душевное здоровье, то речь не только о нем. Как вы понимаете, уровень магии зависит от любых изменений самочувствия. Если мы заболеваем, то все заклинания даются куда большим трудом, чем обычно, а некоторые и вовсе перестают получаться… Цвет магической волны тоже изменяется, – Пай отвернулся к стене, взмахнул палочкой, и там появился ряд ярких квадратов, постепенно меняющих цвет с насыщенного зеленого, который они только что наблюдали в воздухе, до бледно-желтого. Под каждым было написано название какой-нибудь магической болячки. Родольфус успел заметить драконью оспу, брызглянку и москитовы колики, прежде чем картинка погасла, а стажер затарахтел снова:  
– Душевные болезни тоже отражаются на цвете магического следа. Наиболее сильные изменения заметны, если причиной душевного заболевания было магическое воздействие…  
  
На стене – оттенки оранжевого, некоторые с красноватыми или бордовыми проблесками. И подписи на латыни, вроде и слова знакомые, но не вспомнить. «Душа»… Душа – что?..  
  
За окном – зеленые, как его магический след, кроны вязов, и пробивающиеся сквозь них солнечные лучи бьют в глаза. Интересно, там, дома, сегодня тоже солнечно?  
  
– … С последнего обследования Лонгботтомов, можно ясно увидеть…  
  
– Они здесь? – перебил Пая Родольфус, вскочив с табуретки. – Она же здесь, правда? Я должен ее увидеть!  
  
И все, теперь им не отвертеться. Они с Льисой увидятся, и весь этот морок сгинет к мордредовой матери! Потому что она не сможет больше прятаться, избегать его. Да, он идиот и заслужил, но, может, хватит?!  
– Отведите меня к ней, – не попросил, потребовал он. Все, довольно дурацких игр в другую реальность. Нет никакой соседней вселенной, а есть разозлившаяся Алиса, решившая его проучить. – Скажите ей, что я все понял, что больше никогда… ну, она знает, что! Я требую очной ставки, черт возьми! – рявкнул с интонацией человека, привыкшего (а ведь привык за год, чего там) отдавать приказы.  
Надо же: и здесь сработало. Пай едва ли не по струнке вытянулся, Грейнджер взглянула испуганно, да и Робардс явно подавил желание отсалютовать. Но быстро взял себя в руки, кивнул сухо:  
– Очная ставка, говорите? Согласен. Мистер Пай, вы нас не проводите?  
  
А вот к действующему аврорскому начальству тут, похоже, относились безо всякого пиетета:  
– Не провожу. Если что – мне потом Перкинс все ошибки знаете, как будет объяснять?.. Не при девушке будь сказано! В общем, без его приказа я никуда никого…  
– Под мою ответственность! – предложил Робардс, но стажер только отмахнулся:  
– Какая с вас ответственность? Случись что, вы и «Люмос» зажечь не сумеете. Здесь же только палочки целителей работают, забыли?  
  
Робардс умолк, задумался.  
– Тогда под вашу ответственность, мистер Пай, – вдруг предложила молчавшая до сих пор Грейнджер. – Вам ведь не впервой правила нарушать?  
Стажер некоторое время удивленно на нее смотрел, а потом кивнул:  
– Идет! Ладно, пошли на пятый.  
  
***  
  
Людей в палате для постоянных пациентов оказалось немного: какой-то чудик, увлеченно разглядывавший увешанную картинами и колдографиями стену, покрытая собачьей шерстью старуха и беспокойный человек в полосатой пижаме, вокруг которого хлопотали две целительницы. Стажер провел всех в дальний, отгороженный занавеской, конец палаты. Пробормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое (удалось уловить только «Перкинс» и «к черту лысому») и отодвинул штору.  
  
Алису он увидел сразу же, и сразу же узнал. Шагнул, решительно отодвинув пытавшегося ему помешать Робардса, присел рядом с ней, облокотившейся о прикроватный столик. Обнял за плечи, развернул к себе:  
– Льиса!  
  
И обомлел. Да, это была она, несомненно, и все же – другая. Только сейчас он заметил, что ее волосы, в которых только недавно появились первые серебристые нити, были полностью седыми. Слишком бледное лицо, тусклые до синевы губы, а глаза… Никогда он не видел у Алисы такого взгляда – пустого, безразличного.  
  
– Льиса… – прошептал, чувствуя, как все вокруг затягивает красным туманом.  
  
***  
  
Голова даже не болела – раскалывалась, трескалась по всем черепным швам; перед глазами все плыло. Родольфус сел на холодном кожаном топчане, с усилием выдавил:  
– Что со мной было?  
– Отключились вы, – объяснил Пай. – Вернее, я вас «отключил», пока вы выбросом магии всю палату не разнесли. Неслабо получилось, чего уж там.  
  
– Теперь вы ему верите? – донесся голос Грейнджер. – Вы убедились в том, что он тот, за кого себя выдает?  
– Мисс Грейнджер… – устало проговорил Робардс. Но она не отставала:  
– Что «мисс Грейнджер»?! Вы же все поняли, получили ответы на все вопросы! Он не сумасшедший! Он не врет! Все его воспоминания, начиная с ноября восемьдесят первого, отличаются от тех, которые могли бы быть у того, другого! А это значит, что мистер Лестрейндж – этот – действительно не делал того, в чем его обвиняют! И, следовательно…  
– Следовательно, – повысил голос Робардс, – мне придется сделать то, чего я всю свою жизнь надеялся избежать: отправить в Азкабан невиновного!  
– Но… – начала Грейнджер, но Робардс обращался уже не к ней:  
– Мистер Лестрейндж!  
Тот поднял взгляд на него.  
– Вы говорили, что год возглавляли аврорат? Так?  
Родольфус кивнул.  
– Тогда, возможно, и поймете. Вы вообще представляете, что вы такое? Вы же сейчас вроде отсроченного заклинания!  
Еще кивок, и недоумевающий взгляд Грейнджер.  
– Неразорвавшаяся бомба, – подсказал стажер. Этого определения не понял Робардс, но отвлекаться не стал.  
– Вы сказали, что в одно не самое прекрасное утро проснулись в этом мире. Не проводили никаких ритуалов, и экспериментальные зелья у вас не взрывались – вы просто оказались здесь! Стало быть, в одно куда более приятное утро вы можете проснуться там, у себя. А здесь на вашем месте окажется преступник! С волшебной палочкой и на свободе! Вот скажите – как аврор аврору – что бы вы сделали на моем месте?  
  
Ответ, на самом деле, был только один, только озвучить его было невозможно, невероятно тяжело:  
– Я бы сделал то же самое.  
– Нет, – пискнула Грейнджер, но на нее уже никто не обращал внимания.  
– Послушайте, но так и правда нельзя! – влез стажер. – Такое перемещение наверняка сопровождается сильным выбросом магии. И должны быть какие-нибудь чары, позволяющие это отследить.  
– Вы их знаете, мистер Пай?  
Тот покачал головой.  
– И я не знаю, – продолжил Робардс. – Мистер Лестрейндж! – Родольфус снова встретился с ним взглядом. Смотрел тот устало и чуть виновато, но непреклонно. – Мне действительно очень жаль.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
– Ну, как все прошло? – поинтересовалась вечером Алиса. Родольфус неопределенно дернул плечом, и она не стала настаивать.  
Не рассказывать же ей, что они расстались с Беллой, дружески обнявшись. Что он обещал «заглядывать», и что не было никакого желания это обещание сдержать. Или рассказать? Почему-то казалось, что она должна его понять.  
  
«И с какого перепугу ей тебя понимать, идиот?! Только потому, что она понимала и… любила _того, другого_? Ты-то ей на кой черт сдался? Скажи спасибо, что до сих пор на лавочку ночевать не выгнала».  
– Думаю, мне лучше уехать. Завтра же я…  
– Я тебя не гоню. Живи, сколько нужно, ты мне не мешаешь. Даже… – она запнулась. – В общем, свободных комнат больше, чем нужно. Хочешь – переезжай в настоящую гостевую, она побольше. Или оставайся в комнате Невилла, он там вряд ли еще появится. – И снова голос дрогнул. – _Он_ тоже там жил.  
– Я – не он.  
– Спасибо, что напомнил, – усмехнулась. – Не волнуйся, я пока из ума не выжила. Спокойной ночи! – и вышла.  
  
***  
  
Сразу заснуть не удалось. Лежал, перебирал дневные впечатления. Белла, которая не Белла... «Милорд». Разговор о патронусе.  
  
Вдруг от зависти к _тому_ даже скулы свело: надо же, всё-то у него получалось, всё-то у него было! Никто не мог вызвать патронус после Азкабана, ни-кто! А он мог! Причем это было что-то связанное с ней, с Алисой. Что, интересно?  
И вообще, непонятно было, что он в этой ненормальной нашел.  
И почему-то очень захотелось понять.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
– Ну что, нашли ваше слово? – неожиданно для себя поинтересовался Родольфус, когда портключ притащил его в азкабанский приемник. Хотелось отвлечься на что угодно, выбросить из головы увиденное, услышанное. Хотя бы ненадолго.  
Тюремщик вздохнул:  
– Никак… Вторая «и»… Вот прямо на языке вертится!  
– Тимьян.  
– Подходит! – обрадовался тот. – И «кентавр» тогда правильно, а я уже сомневался. А тут у нас тогда… точно, «метаморф»…  
Довольный, он принялся заполнять клеточки кроссворда, а Родольфус прошел в уже знакомую камеру. Обменялся парой слов с Долоховым, рухнул на койку.  
  
– Домой, домой, хочу домой! – повторял, как заклинание, пока не заснул.


	5. Chapter 5

**Там:**

Пару дней спустя Родольфус поймал себя на том, что уже начал привыкать к их утренним встречам на кухне. Косой солнечный луч, сонная Алиса, уткнувшаяся взглядом в чашку с фиолетовой жидкостью.  
Все, что он помнил про бодрящее зелье – его можно принимать не больше нескольких дней подряд и разбавлять семью частями воды. Само собой, она этого не делала.

Приготовил три тоста – два себе, один ей. Выслушал тихое «спасибо», отозвался дежурным «не за что».

– Что ты сегодня собираешься делать?  
Родольфус честно ответил, что еще не думал. Действительно, что ему делать? К Белле не хотелось и под угрозой немедленной «Авады», брат его видеть не желал.  
– Ты не думал о том, как вернуться в свой мир?  
– Что?! Да на кой черт мне туда возвращаться?  
– Потому что здесь ты пытаешься прожить чужую жизнь. Так нельзя.

А как можно? Нет, серьезно, она сама-то поняла, что предлагает? Здесь, как бы ни было противно оттого, что Басти встретил его, точно лучшего врага, а Белла ведет себя, как идиотка, но… Они были живы! И плевать ему, чью жизнь придется прожить, если в своей не осталось ничего, кроме отчаяния и боли потерь.

– Я не собираюсь возвращаться. Да мне просто некуда! Не в Азкабан же? Кстати, мой двойник наверняка там, он ведь не стал бы скрываться.  
– Значит, вместо тебя должен сидеть кто-то другой?  
– Да плевать мне, кто там будет сидеть! – Родольфус стукнул кулаком по столу, поднялся. – Не я, и ладно. И гнить в вонючей камере только ради того, чтобы ты вернула себе своего любовника, я не собираюсь!  
– Мы никогда не были любовниками, – ответила Алиса и вышла.

Родольфус опустился на стул и сидел, пока не услышал, как загудело пламя в камине.  
Ушла…  
Зря, конечно, он на нее наорал. Ладно, вечером попросит прощения. Но возвращаться он не собирался в любом случае. Прожить чужую жизнь? Может и так. Была чужая – станет его.  
Его брат. Его жена. Его… взгляд упал на то место, откуда не так давно встала Алиса. Нет уж, без нее он точно обойдется. В конце концов, полностью копировать двойника необязательно. Может ведь тот просто расстаться со своей… Кстати, если – как она уверяет – они не любовники, то кто же они? Или «кем были»?

**Здесь:**

За следующий день Родольфус поднялся с койки три раза, и все для того, чтобы забрать протянутую ему через решетку миску с едой. Быстро ел, ставил миску на пол и снова валился на влажную, пахнувшую клопами постель, повторяя, как заклинание: «Хочу домой, домой, домой!»

Пару раз даже удалось провалиться в сон, но просыпался он все там же – в камере. Да и снилась всякая гадость: то бледное, искаженное лицо мертвого Крауча, то ползущий по стене камеры мох, протягивающий к нему мягкие зеленые лапы, предлагающий дотронуться до них, только дотронуться…

_«Ведь зеленый цвет – это нормальный для магии здорового взрослого волшебника»._

И полное, ясное понимание того, что этого делать нельзя ни в коем случае, что случится что-то настолько ужасное, что затмит все пережитое им до сих пор.

_А широкая бархатистая лапа между тем посветлела, превращаясь в женскую руку… Алиса – живая, здоровая, настоящая – встряхнула короткими черными волосами:  
– Иди ко мне!  
И он шагнул, наплевав на все, рванулся вперед, стараясь дотянуться до тонких пальцев и с ужасом видя, как нитей седины, появившиеся у Алисы после смерти мужа, становится больше и больше, пока черные волосы полностью не превращаются в пепельные.  
– Льиса… – прошептал, и она – нет, не она, а та, что из Мунго – подняла голову, взглянула пустым взглядом._

– Не-ет!!!

– Слушай, и дементоров давно нет, а эти все орут! – звякнула миска, и стражник пошел дальше, бурча: «Эй, поднимайтесь! Ужин!»

Ночью он оценил недостатки дневного сна – лежал, таращился в потолок до рассвета. Считал гиппогриффов, фестралов, коз и прочую магическую и обычную живность – без толку. Хоть урывками и с кошмарами, но выспался.

***

Второй день прошел веселей: до обеда клевал носом, а потом появился знакомый стражник. Подошел к самой решетке, взглянул просительно:  
– Ну вы… это…  
Родольфус поднялся, спросил хмуро:  
– Что вам нужно?  
Тот совсем потупился. Потом поднял взгляд и прошептал:  
– Речная нимфа…  
– Что?! – кажется, в этом чокнутом мире и тюремщики долго не выдерживают! Оно и понятно, он и сам скоро… того.  
– Речная нимфа, – повторил тот. – Пять букв, последняя «а». Я уже думал, думал…  
– Наяда! – фыркнул Родольфус.  
– Точно! И «Нимбус» тогда подходит! Спасибо! – и выскочил, чтобы через полчаса снова появиться:  
– Магическое животное, хищник, питается козьей кровью. Девять букв, первая «ч», шестая и последняя «а».  
– Чебурашка! – гаркнул из-за решетки Долохов.  
– Подходит… Надо же, никогда о таком не слышал, – удивленно протянул стражник, и снова скрылся.

Когда он появился в третий раз, в игру включились едва ли не все.  
– Женщина, в момент злости превращающаяся в злобную тварь…  
– Алекто!  
– Да она всегда тварь!  
– Мерзавцы! – донеслось из дальней камеры.  
– Амбридж!  
– Теща моя! – сыпались версии.  
–… Первая «в».  
– Ну тогда «вейла»! – решил Яксли. – Хотя, если разобраться, все они, бабы…

К вечеру разгадали. «Чебурашку», правда, пришлось заменить на «чупакабру», но в остальном сошлось.

***

На третий день стражник робко намекнул, что редакция «Пророка» объявила конкурс на лучший кроссворд…  
А Родольфус ему намекнул, что ему может понадобиться некоторая специальная литература. Кажется, они поняли друг друга.

Кроссворд составляли все вместе часа четыре. Кажется, он и правда получился лучшим, потому что следующим утром стражник ворвался к ним с только что вышедшим номером и воплем: «Напечатали!»

– Вот, смотрите! – бегал он от камеры к камере. – Видите: мое имя! Эйден Джейсон – это я! Мое имя в «Пророке»!

И все его поздравляли, не считая нужным даже намекнуть, что он делится радостью с теми, о ком «Пророк» пишет с завидной регулярностью.

Вечер Родольфус провел, обдумывая, какие именно книги ему нужны. Список получился внушительный.

**Там:**

Сегодня посетителей в библиотеке было куда больше, чем в прошлый раз, так что пришлось постоять в очереди. Впрочем, и этого времени Родольфусу не хватило, чтобы представить, что именно он хочет взять.  
– У вас есть что-нибудь… э-э-э… Про феномен «сомкнувшихся вселенных»?  
Девушка всплеснула руками, серебристый голосок раскатился по всему залу:  
– Ой, и что ж это все вдруг заинтересовались-то? Недавно помощник министра целую кучу книг уволок, сам выбирал, мне только список оставил…  
– А можно его посмотреть?  
– Да Мерлина ради! – она взмахнула палочкой, призывая свиток пергамента. – Вот, смотрите. Эта, эта и эта, – ткнула в список пухлым пальцем, – в единственном экземпляре, надо будет подождать, пока мистер Уизли вернет те, что взял. А остальные сейчас соберу, хотите?  
Родольфус согласился, и вскоре вышел на улицу с тяжелой сумкой – большинство старинных книг оказались защищенными от уменьшающих заклятий.

Аппарировал в Косой переулок, в Гринготтс. Немного волновался, как его примут гоблины, но все прошло лучше, чем ожидалось. В этой вселенной его хранилище даже не грабили Поттер с компанией. И старый слепой дракон был на месте, а вот хоркрукса не оказалось. Что ж, его и не должно было там быть – ведь здесь Лорда тоже победили. От мысли, кто именно мог отдать орденцам чашу, Родольфус вздрогнул. Нет, пусть все окажется не так.

Вышел на улицу, осмотрелся: на глаза попалась продуктовая лавка. А дома у Алисы скоро мыши перевешаются в пустой кладовке.

– Что желает господин? – обернулась к нему ему продавщица. – У Матильды всегда все самое свежее. Матильда – это я, – уточнила она с улыбкой, которую можно было бы счесть кокетливой, будь эта дама на полсотни лет моложе.

Что бы такое выбрать? Тосты уже осточертели, а на что-нибудь другое его кулинарных талантов вряд ли хватит. Непроизвольно взглянул на огромный мешок с нарисованным там толстым рыжим котом: «Жалко, что для людей что-то подобное не продают!»

– О-о, вы с мадам Лонгботтом завели котика? – перехватила его взгляд Матильда. – Моя правнучка недавно притащила низзла, а с ним столько проблем! И что ей стоило согласиться на полукровку: живут они почти столько же, а куда как ласковей.

Пока Родольфус сбрасывал в корзинку несколько коробок с человеческой, а не кошачьей едой, успел узнать много нового о сложностях разведения низзлов. А сам старался не думать о том, почему о подробностях личной жизни его двойника известно даже мелким торговкам.

– Спасибо, не нужно. Нет у нас никакого кота, – покачал головой он, когда Матильда собралась левитировать к кассе тот самый мешок. Мысленно усмехнулся этому «у нас». Быстро же Алиса стала частью его жизни! Или не его? А, какая теперь разница!

**Здесь:**

Следующим утром Родольфуса вызвали в аврорат.

Тот самый кабинет, Робардс за столом. Только Грейнджер не было.  
– Мистер Лестрейндж, дайте руку, пожалуйста. – А голос усталый, да и глаза красные. «Тяжело тебе, коллега? Льиса, помнится, каждый день жаловалась».  
– Которую?  
– Как я успел заметить, вы левша? Тогда правую, не так мешать будет.

Коснулся палочкой запястья, пробормотал заклинание. Кожу в месте прикосновения защипало, но это ничем не напоминало ту почти невыносимую боль, которой сопровождалось получение метки Лорда. Слабое жжение, будто воском капнули. И сама отметина больше напоминала легкий ожог: розовое пятно размером чуть больше кната.

– Надеюсь, ничего не напутал, – вздохнул Робардс. Взглянул на свою руку: там на левом запястье появилось такое же пятно. – Вроде, все так… – И пояснил: – Помните, мальчишка из Мунго говорил про силу магии, нужную для перемещения? Сходил я к ребятам из Отдела Тайн, они что-то намеряли в том месте, где вы появились, подсчитали и создали вот такую игрушку.  
– На метку Лорда похоже, – заметил Родольфус.  
Робардс кивнул:  
– Принцип тот же, но эта проще. Что-то вроде натянутой между нами веревочки, дернешь за один конец – на втором отзовется. Среагировать должно на магию такой же силы.  
– Но вид магии не учитывается?  
– Увы… – Робардс помолчал, потом усмехнулся: – Зрите в корень, коллега. Так что, если вас переклинит, как в Мунго тогда – оно тоже сработает. И как я вас отличу от нашего, местного – понятия не имею. Скорей всего, придется снова веритасерумом поить и тащить на обследование…

Родольфус задумался. Потом предложил:  
– Дайте мне свою палочку. Ну же, не бойтесь!  
Робардс покачал головой, пробормотал что-то вроде: «Хмури бы за такое убил, или, еще хуже, уволил», – но палочку отдал.

_Сосредоточиться, вспомнить… не события, ощущения. Тепло маленькой ладони, пытавшейся согреть его руку. Яркий свет, заполнивший азкабанский коридор… Вспомнить то, что столько лет грело, держало, не давало сломаться, даже когда казалось, что весь мир рушится._

– Экспекто патронум! – И серебристая ласточка сорвалась с кончика палочки, облетела кабинет. Робардс провожал ее взглядом, пока не исчезла.  
– Немыслимо… – прошептал.  
Родольфус вернул ему палочку.  
– Пожалуй, это и есть главное отличие между мной и _этим_… двойником. Мне показалось, вы узнали патронус?  
Робардс кивнул.  
– Вряд ли у _него_ такой же. Это ведь не зависит от того, в чьем теле находишься. Это память души. Лучшее воспоминание.

**Там:**

На втором часу чтения Родольфус мысленно наложил на автора «Миров чудесных, неведомых и опасных» все известные проклятья. Тот цветисто и многословно расписывал свои встречи с людьми, якобы побывавшими в других вселенных. Писал о страшных тварях неведомого «межмирья», посвятив три главы какой то мерзости, которую именовал «ночной смертью». Почему-то именно ее изображения не оказалось, зато в избытке были странные люди с несколькими головами, крылатые собаки и даже покрытый шерстью слон величиной с мышь. А еще на пятистах с лишним страницах ни словом не упоминалось о том, как в чужой мир попасть. И главное – если ты уже там, как остаться навсегда, чтобы даже возможности не было в одно паршивое утро проснуться в прежнем?

Во второй книге оказалось множество сказок, некоторые из них показались знакомыми.

В третьей отыскался рецепт зелья… И это уже было плохо. Если сам Родольфус искал способ остаться, его двойник наверняка хотел вернуться…  
«К ней», – подумалось. Отмахнулся от кольнувшего вдруг неприятного чувства и вчитался в рецепт. Ничего сложного: каждый, у кого под рукой окажется котел и две дюжины ингредиентов, толковый помощник и полдня свободного времени, мог бы его приготовить. С другой стороны, если бы все было так просто, маги уже три века могли бы ходить в параллельный мир, как к соседу в гости.  
– Значит, что-то не так или с рецептом, или с зельем, или еще с чем-нибудь, – решил он.

**Здесь:**

– Это правда? – с порога выпалила Грейнджер. – Вы его действительно отпустили?  
Робардс усмехнулся:  
– И тебе тоже здравствуй, красавица, – заметил, что она смутилась и расхохотался: – Ладно, не обращай внимания на старого ворчуна! Отпустил я твоего путешественника.

Коротко объяснил принцип работы «метки». Гермиона слушала, кивала.  
– Мистер Робардс, а что он теперь будет делать? – спросила, когда он замолчал.  
Робардс только плечами пожал:  
– Ну, знаешь, тут я ему не нянька. Будет искать, как вернуться в свой мир, если не передумает. Сейчас наверняка на первом этаже, в общей библиотеке сидит, в другие его не пустят. Потом еще зайдет, мне тут палочку со склада должны доставить, на развалинах Хога подобрали; Олливандер сказал, что его. В смысле, того Лестрейнджа. Пусть посмотрит, подойдет ему или нет.  
– А что, может не подойти?  
– Не знаю, не специалист, – покачал головой Робардс. – Они с двойником все-таки разные люди.

Посылка со склада прилетела ближе к обеду, а парой часов позже, когда Гермиона уже собиралась уходить, в кабинет заглянул Родольфус. Примерился к палочке, превратил чернильницу последовательно в чайник, кофейный сервиз и стаю птичек, а потом вернул все на место.

– Работает? – не утерпела Гермиона.  
Тот улыбнулся:  
– Конечно. Это все-таки моя палочка. Правда, чувство странное: похоже на то, с каким после долгого перерыва надеваешь когда-то любимые туфли. Вроде и не жмут нигде, но неудобно – отвык.

– Удачи в новой жизни, мистер Лестрейндж, – кивнул ему на прощанье Робардс. Родольфус поблагодарил и вдруг прошел в дальний угол кабинета, туда, где за стопкой пергаментов почти спряталась Гермиона.  
– А вам – отдельное спасибо, мисс Грейнджер.  
– Ну что вы, не за что, – смутилась та.  
– Да, она бы тоже так сказала, – ответил Родольфус и вышел.

– Она? – не поняла Гермиона. – О ком это он? А-а, я кажется…  
– Об одном младшем помощнике следователя, – будто ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал Робардс. – Мисс Грейнджер, знаете, когда я ему поверил? – Она помотала головой, и он продолжил: – Не после этого дурацкого обследования в Мунго, и тем более не после истерики, которую он там устроил. Поверил, когда Лестрейндж сказал, где именно она сидела. Да-да, вот как раз на вашем месте. Понимаете, Адам Эштон тогда собрался уходить, и на его место взяли ее, Алису. После объявления об уходе нужно проработать еще две недели, таковы правила. Вот она и ютилась в кабинете Скримджера, ожидая, пока освободится «ее». И так и не дождалась… Знаете, – вдруг вскинул голову он. – Наверное, это глупо, но меня греет мысль, что есть мир, в котором «упрямой девчонке», как ее некоторые называли, повезло больше.

***

– Внимание, рабочий день в министерстве магии закончен! До отключения каминов и установки антиаппарационного щита осталось пятнадцать минут! – разносился по всему Атриуму механический голос. – Не успевшие покинуть здание могут воспользоваться входом для посетителей!

Родольфус присел на край фонтана. От кисловатого министерского кофе подташнивало. Права была Алиса – надо отвыкать от этой гадости. А может, ему противно от того, что вынес из пары найденных в общей библиотеке книг? Получалось, что они с двойником могут вернуться каждый в свой мир только в одном случае – если оба этого захотят. А из того, что он уже знал об этом Родольфусе – он не захочет. Нет, оно, конечно, правильно…

– До отключения каминов и установки антиаппарационного щита осталось десять…

– Мистер Лестрейндж!  
Родольфус обернулся. Так и думал: мисс Грейнджер. Ну что ж, спешить ему все равно некуда, а еще раз поблагодарить – язык не отвалится.

Девушка подбежала, остановилась напротив. Черт, ведь совершенно, ни капельки не похожа на _нее_, а все равно сердце дрогнуло. Хотя нет… краснеет от волнения так же. Или просто запыхалась?

– Мистер Лестрейндж, а вы правда разбираетесь в темной магии?  
– Правда разбираюсь. У вас что-то случилось?  
«Нет, именно волнуется, иначе глаза бы не отводила».  
– Случилось. В Хогвартсе, с гриффиндорской башней что-то происходит… Исчезают комнаты, проходы изменяются. Ребята вызвали специалиста из министерства, а он почему-то не приехал. Будто пропал куда-то. А больше никого нет, нам сказали – подождать неделю-другую. Они подождут, конечно, но если бы вы могли… Я понимаю, вам должно быть неприятно, – закончила шепотом.  
– Почему? «Четыре факультета – основа Хогвартса», – процитировал он, чувствуя себя лучшим учеником Биннса. «А ведь это идея. В Хогвартсе огромная библиотека, и если поискать там… Не может быть, чтобы между мирами можно было путешествовать только одним способом!» – Не вижу ничего страшного в том, чтобы помогать именно гриффиндорцам, тем более что где бы я был без одной из них?..

_«А без той, другой?»_  
Нет, об этом точно не стоило сейчас!

– Если, конечно, они мне будут рады.  
– Даже не знаю…  
«Нет, нельзя так краснеть – сейчас уши вспыхнут!»  
– Все вы знаете, мисс Грейнджер. Меня там совершенно не ждут.  
– А если вам представиться другим именем? И внешность заодно изменить?  
– Предлагаете пить оборотку каждый час?  
– Ой, нет, зачем же! Если сбрить бороду и… – последнее она пробормотала совсем неразборчиво.  
– Что?  
– Подстричься! Нет, я серьезно! Вы не представляете, как прическа меняет лицо! Вас родная мать не узнает.  
Звучало смешно, но правдоподобно.

Побрился он сам, в министерском туалете. Сказать по правде, за эти дни к бороде привык, даже жалко было убирать. Взглянул на себя в зеркало – надо же, на плакат «Разыскивается авроратом» похож куда меньше.

Пока сидел у цирюльника, обдумывал новое имя. Нужно было что-то близкое, чтобы не размышлять каждый раз, к нему ли обращаются. Вспомнить кого-нибудь из друзей? Ага, тех, которые сейчас в Азкабане кроссворды разгадывают. Родственников? Если учесть, что вся магическая Англия – не очень-то большая деревня и все друг друга знают… придется побыть не англичанином.

Грейнджер ждала его в коридоре. Увидела – ахнула:  
– Вас и правда не узнать!  
Это точно. Сам вздрогнул, увидев в зеркале свою новую прическу: короткий ежик вместо волос до плеч.  
– Что ж, мисс, придется знакомиться заново, – протянул руку, и Грейнджер вложила в нее свою. Чуть коснулся губами. – Позвольте представиться: Роберт Лендерс, путешественник.  
– Гермиона, – прошептала она.

**Там:**

Алиса вернулась, когда уже стемнело. Одобрительно взглянула на стопку книг.  
– Все-таки ищешь способ попасть в свой мир? Спасибо!

И снова это противное чувство, на котором поймал себя, когда читал рецепт зелья.  
Вина? Черт, похоже!  
Ведь, что ни говори, Алиса ему понравилась. Давно к нему никто не относился с такой симпатией, не помогал просто потому, что он нуждался в помощи. Не испугалась, не оттолкнула, даже узнав, кто он такой. Удивительный, по-настоящему хороший человек… А еще она любит другого и очень хочет его вернуть. А Родольфус собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы этого никогда не случилось.


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Там:**  
  
Утро Родольфус начал с того, что вылил в раковину оставшиеся полфиала бодрящего зелья. Алиса посмотрела на него круглыми от удивления глазами, потом – видимо, когда дар речи вернулся – спросила:  
– И какого черта ты здесь распоряжаешься? Ты мне, к счастью, не муж и даже не любовник.  
– Просто мне противно смотреть, как ты медленно ползешь на тот свет. Хочешь сдохнуть – найди в себе смелость сделать это быстро. Отравись, что ли, или еще что придумай. А ты будто собаке хвост по кусочкам отрубаешь. А еще гриффиндорка.  
– Гриффиндоркой я была четверть века назад.  
– А по-моему, это навсегда. Кстати, завтрак сегодня ты готовишь, я домовым эльфом в этот дом не устраивался.  
Алиса вдруг рассмеялась:  
– Это еще почему? Я днями на работе, а ты сидишь дома, книжки листаешь. Все ищешь способ сделать так, чтобы в жизни больше своего мира не увидеть? И как, нравятся результаты?  
  
Родольфус замер. А он-то считал, что она поверила в то, что он ищет способ вернуться! Алиса подошла к нему, взъерошила волосы, успокаивающе погладила напряженные плечи:  
– Да ладно тебе… Я все понимаю.  
Он чуть сдержался, чтобы не обнять ее – просто так, в знак благодарности. А то, что не собирался говорить, само вырвалось:  
– Прости.  
Она не ответила, отошла к плите. Забормотала заклинания, потом послышался звук льющейся воды и стук металла об металл.  
  
– Приятного аппетита, – перед ним оказалась тарелка с овсянкой.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты… Что вы с ним не сможете оказаться на своих местах, пока оба не захотите, – вдруг сказала она. – Я тоже читала это все, – пояснила в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд.  
  
«Так вот для кого помощник министра брал книги!»  
  
– Там упоминалось зелье…  
– Которое никто никогда не использовал, кроме автора рецепта. К тому же, даже если оно работает, необязательно эта книга есть в твоем мире. Так что, похоже, все останется так, как есть.  
Она едва заметно вздохнула, и Родольфус ниже склонился над тарелкой.  
  
Заканчивали завтракать молча, а на прощанье Алиса, уже почти закрыв за собой дверь, снова заглянула в кухню:  
– Завтра готовишь ты. И постарайся освоить что-нибудь кроме тостов!  
  
Родольфус усмехнулся. Прошел в гостиную, открыл очередную книгу, потом решительно захлопнул ее. Какой смысл, Алиса наверняка прочитала их все, плюс еще три, которые были в единственном экземпляре. И если бы нашла способ поменять их с двойником местами – он бы давно обживал камеру в Азкабане. Значит, этот мир теперь его, навсегда. Так почему бы не сделать его более приятным?  
  
Бросил в камин горсть порошка и назвал адрес родительского поместья.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
– Директор, позвольте представить вам моего знакомого. Мистер Лендерс – специалист по Темной магии.  
  
Бывшая преподавательница протянула Родольфусу узкую ладонь, и тот осторожно сжал ее. Ответное пожатие было крепким, совсем не женским. И вообще казалось, что время над старой кошкой не властно: тридцать лет назад она выглядела так же, встречая их, первокурсников, в холле.  
  
– Рада видеть вас здесь, мистер Лендерс. Мисс Грейнджер сказала, что вы недавно приехали из Аргентины. Это правда?  
Родольфус кивнул. Прошелся по кабинету, будто разглядывая портреты бывших директоров и шкафы с артефактами, и из-за спины Макгонагалл сделал Гермионе «страшные глаза»:  
«Аргентина, да?»  
Она в ответ едва заметно пожала плечами, и он хмыкнул: в следующий раз надо договариваться о том, что именно врать. Когда-то в поисках пропавшего Лорда Родольфус объехал много стран, но именно в Аргентине ни разу не был. А что, если директриса спросит…  
  
– Вы же знакомы с Альберто Гарсия Хименесом? Он руководит Лабораторией Высшей Трансфигурации в министерстве магии в Буэнос-Айресе. Часто выступает с докладами и…  
  
«Да, что-то вроде этого и спросит…»  
  
– Никогда его не встречал. Я редко общаюсь даже с коллегами, предпочитая дальние поездки или тишину лаборатории шумным сборищам.  
  
Кажется, такой ответ ее устроил. А Родольфус решил запомнить на будущее: по возможности, не врать. По крайней мере, в общении с Лордом это его ни разу не подвело. Обычного умалчивания чаще всего хватает, а уж если без обмана никак – только если уверен, что в жизни не разоблачат.  
  
– Что ж, мистер Лендерс, желаю удачи. И будьте осторожней, прошу вас! Этот замок слишком сильно пострадал, и теперь с ним порой… – голос Макгонагалл дрогнул, – бывает трудно.  
  
Родольфус заверил ее, что будет предельно внимателен, и вышел вслед за Гермионой. С ней попрощался на узкой витой лестнице – до вечера. От предложения пожить у ее родителей все же отказался: не очень-то представлял, как общаться с настоящими маглами. Пусть он и снял номер в «Дырявом котле» всего на одну ночь, без крова не останется, всегда можно подыскать что-нибудь в Хогсмиде. Дешевую комнату даже не нужно заказывать заранее. А потом видно будет.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
На этот раз в гостиной никого не было.  
– Позови хозяина! – приказал Родольфус явившемуся по щелчку пальцев домовому эльфу.  
Тот, вместо того чтобы моментально исчезнуть, вдруг понес какую-то чушь:  
– Хозяин хочет видеть молодого хозяина?  
Он кивнул.  
– Господина Рабастана?  
– А что, у тебя есть другой «молодой хозяин»?  
– Господин Родольфус хозяин Тоффи. Господин Рабастан хозяин Тоффи. Раньше госпожа Беллатрикс тоже была хозяйкой Тоффи, но теперь она уехала, и Тоффи не должен ей подчиняться, хотя если господин Родольфус или господин Рабастан прикажут ему, то…  
  
Неладное Родольфус почувствовал сразу же, но не стал перебивать тарахтевшего без умолку эльфа. Было интересно, ради чего весь спектакль.  
  
А тот между тем уже добрался до деда с бабкой:  
– …Господин Антуан и госпожа Джеральдина не были хозяевами Тоффи, потому что Тоффи тогда еще не родился, но они были хозяевами Латти, отца Тоффи, и Нетти, его матери…  
  
Пора было заканчивать: похоже, эльф спокойно мог вспомнить всех своих предков и точно указать, кому именно из предков Родольфуса они служили. А это его интересовало куда меньше, чем…  
– Где я могу увидеть молодого хозяина? Отвечай на вопрос, – гаркнул, прерывая экскурс в историю.  
Уши у Тоффи печально поникли, но тут же снова воспряли:  
– Молодой хозяин часто заходит в библиотеку и в кабинет. Куда проводить господина Родольфуса? В кабинете такие удобные кресла!  
  
«А еще он дальше от этой гостиной, чем библиотека. Что тут происходит, черт возьми?!»  
  
– Я могу проводить господина Родольфуса куда он пожелает! – завопил эльф во весь голос.  
– Где Басти?!  
Вместо ответа эльф заверещал и со всей силы треснулся головой об пол.  
  
Сердце ёкнуло. Что, что с ним могло случиться? Родольфус сгреб чертову тварь за несвежее полотенце, в которое тот был завернут:  
– Где? Мой? Брат?! Отвечай, Мордред тебя задери!  
В ответ эльф тоненько завыл.  
  
И в это время снова сработал камин. Родольфус отшвырнул эльфа и бросился навстречу появившемуся из пламени брату:  
– Басти!  
  
Что его встретят его без особой радости, он уже приготовился. Но страх в глазах Рабастана – настоящий, непритворный и, кажется, даже граничащий с отвращением – его удивил.  
  
– Господин, Тоффи старался, старался, но у него не получилось, – завывал меж тем эльф. – Господин Родольфус глава семьи, Тоффи не мог его ослушаться, не мог не отвечать на вопросы. Тоффи старался!  
  
Рабастан тяжело опустился в кресло, махнул рукой:  
– Ладно, я на тебя не сержусь. Можешь идти.  
Тот исчез, но кажется, из коридора еще долго доносились всхлипывания: «Тоффи плохой эльф, плохой!»  
  
– Тоффи хороший эльф, – усмехнулся Родольфус. – Выгораживал тебя до последнего. Похоже, тебе удалось как-то снять поставленный авроратом барьер, запрещающий покидать замок. Так?  
  
От взгляда Рабастана стало совсем не по себе. Не то чтобы он вообще не мог представить, как Басти смотрит на кого-то с откровенной ненавистью, но даже в кошмарном сне не могло присниться, что однажды этим кем-то может стать он. Медленно сосчитал про себя до трех, пытаясь успокоиться.  
– Зачем тебе понадобилось покидать дом?  
– Тебя не касается. Ну что, пойдешь к своей аврорше, докладывать? Она же теперь для тебя важней всего?  
– Не пойду. А важней всего для меня ты. Особенно сейчас.  
Показалось, или в его взгляде на мгновенье мелькнуло что-то… прежнее? Показалось, точно.  
– А что у нас сейчас такого «особенного» случилось? – спросил Рабастан с издевкой.  
  
И что на это ответить? «То, что месяц назад я собственными глазами видел твой труп. И даже остановиться рядом с ним не смог, чтобы попрощаться – бой был в самом разгаре. И потом не было дня, чтобы меня это не грызло. Весь последний месяц, каждый чертов день просыпаться и засыпать, едва ли не подыхая от беспросветной тоски, а потом увидеть тебя – живого и здорового? И ты еще спрашиваешь, что особенного?!»  
  
– Басти… – «Ну поверь мне, просто поверь!»  
– Руди… Пошел. Ты. Нахрен. Понял? А когда дойдешь, постарайся там потеряться. Не знаю, зачем ты здесь, и почему именно сейчас, но поздно ты одумался. Я тебя видеть не хочу. Не желаю, ясно? И мне плевать, доложишь ты о том, что я в любой момент могу свалить из-под этого сраного домашнего ареста, или нет. Плевать!  
  
– Я никому ничего не скажу, – пообещал Родольфус и вышел.  
  
Закрыл за собой тяжелую дверь, прислонился лбом к холодной металлической окантовке.  
«Что ты здесь натворил, сволочь?» – мысленно сказал своему двойнику.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
С замком действительно приходилось нелегко. Порой не помогало даже знание специальных заклинаний, помогавших обнаружить следы затаившихся среди камней проклятий.  
  
Один раз пришлось выручать бестолковую девицу с длинной светлой косой, принявшую инфери за дементора и пытавшуюся отогнать его патронусом. С группой настоящих дементоров он столкнулся парой минут спустя, завернув за угол. Собственное умение не подвело и на этот раз: яркая ласточка прочертила круг, отгоняя опасность, защищая, и скрылась где-то за краем стены, рядом с почти выпавшим камнем, в который вцепилась когтями облезлая кошка.  
  
Ее хозяин прыгал внизу, размахивая руками и повторяя:  
– Миссис Норрис, спускайся! Детка, я волнуюсь, не стоит сидеть на этих гадких камнях!  
Миссис Норрис отвечала ему противным «ме-оу-e-у», но спускаться по шатающимся глыбам не собиралась.  
Откуда он взялся – парень, ткнувший в кошку палочкой и заоравший призывающее – Родольфус не заметил. Тут как раз взвыл привязанный к поясу вредноскоп, и стена начала заваливаться.  
  
То, что произошло потом, он и вспомнить-то толком не мог, не то что пересказать внятно.  
Вроде бы мальчишка, всунув в руки хозяину вопящую кошку, тут же запустил в него отбрасывающим, убирая из-под стены. Идиот благородный.  
– Ассио, этот придурок! – кажется, еще ни в одно заклинание Родольфус так не вкладывался. Удивительно, как только «метка Робардса» не сработала от такого выплеска магии. Но – получилось: мальчишка прилетел к нему, оба покатились по земле, а потом и запоминать стало нечего – ударился головой об один из валявшихся тут и там камней и отключился.  
  
***  
  
Первой мыслью было: «Все-таки вернулся!»  
  
А что еще можно было подумать, открыв глаза и увидев напротив другие: до чертиков знакомые, желто-карие, огромные и встревоженные?  
– Льиса… – прошептал.  
– Вы как? Нормально? Ой, что вы сказали? – заговорила Алиса почему-то не своим голосом, а вполне устоявшимся баритоном. – С вами все хорошо?..  
  
Никуда он не вернулся. Все еще там, в этом чертовом «параллельном», валяется на травке рядом с рухнувшей внешней стеной Хогвартса, а возле него на корточках, колени выше ушей, сидит сын местной Алисы. Пожалуй, один из немногих людей в этом мире, с которым ему точно не следовало встречаться. Сидит и смотрит ошалело. Еще бы: не каждый день злейший враг выдергивает тебя из-под груды падающих камней, а потом сознание теряет. Интересно, в аврорат уже сообщил, или так и торчал рядом все время, пока он валялся, пачкая траву кровью из поцарапанного затылка?  
  
– А вы похожи на свою мать, мистер Лонгботтом, – вздохнул Родольфус, пытаясь подняться. Черт бы побрал все! За несколько дней в этом мире он умудрился получить по голове больше раз, чем за всю предыдущую, отнюдь не спокойную жизнь.  
– Ой, а откуда вы знаете, как меня зо… А-а! Вы знали маму?! – последнюю фразу он почти прошептал, вглядываясь в Родольфуса с такой надеждой... – Вы с ней встречались, правда?  
  
А ведь мальчишка его не узнал. И Макгонагалл не узнала, и встреченный в одном из коридоров Флитвик. Оно и понятно, большинство людей удивительно не наблюдательны. И если с учителями все более-менее ясно: сотни детей каждый год, хорошо бы их хоть на время учебы не путать, а потом одни навсегда покидают школу, а на их место приходят другие… Но этот, этот! Уж у него точно был повод выучить каждую черточку того, кто сделал с его родителями… Черт, даже замутило, как вспомнил.  
  
– Да. – А ведь обещал себе не врать, по крайней мере, без необходимости. Но, кажется, это был тот самый случай, когда нужно. – Мы несколько раз виделись с ней. По работе. Кстати, позвольте представиться, – он назвал имя, протянул ладонь. Мальчишка пожал ее, некрепко, но не так, как это делают слабые и безвольные люди, а будто стараясь не повредить. Странно было видеть его руку: такой же формы, как у Алисы, но почти в два раза шире, с длинными крепкими пальцами и то ли обгрызенными под корень, то ли обломанными ногтями.  
  
***  
  
Остаток дня Невилл ходил за ним хвостом. Задавал дурацкие… да ладно там, обычные вопросы. На которые Родольфусу нравилось отвечать. И вообще до чертиков нравилось, что он рядом. Можно было смотреть на его физиономию, такую похожую. А еще они с Льисой одинаково почесывали кончик носа, когда задумывались. И одним и тем же жестом заправляли волосы за правое ухо, только у коротко стриженой Алисы это были несколько торчащих в разные стороны волосинок, а у ее сына… нет, не так… У _этого Невилла_ – тяжелая, неровно обрезанная прядь.  
  
– А патронус, что я видел, ну, перед тем как стена рухнула, это ваш?  
  
«В бога, в душу, в мать!»  
– Мой.  
  
– У моей мамы был похожий. Я не видел никогда, мне дядя рассказывал.  
  
«Если бы похожий!»  
– Да, в свое время меня это тоже удивляло.  
  
– У людей ведь редко бывают одинаковые патронусы, правда? Вот Гарри рассказывал, что у его мамы и у Снейпа так было. Это ведь значит, что он ее любил, так?  
– Необязательно. Но, по крайней мере, его самое лучшее воспоминание было связано именно с ней.  
  
***  
  
К удивлению Родольфуса, понять, что происходит с гриффиндорской башней, ему удалось довольно быстро.  
  
– Понимаешь, – объяснял он потом одному гриффиндорцу, сидевшему рядом на траве и жевавшему бутерброд, – в то время при возведении замков, подобных Хогвартсу, защитные заклинания соединяли со строительными.  
Он взмахнул палочкой, стараясь изобразить это схематически. Получилось что-то похожее на цветок:  
– Вот, смотри: сначала в ключевых местах фундамента ставилась магическая защита, – он указал на лепестки цветка. Потом два или несколько заклинаний объединялось, и часть здания достраивалась как бы сама, но на самом деле – по строгому плану.  
– Здорово, – Невилл даже перестал жевать, задумался. – Это, наверное, ужас как трудно?  
– Ритуал довольно сложен, но при должной сноровке быстро проводится. После нападения Лорда часть защиты была снята, а многие связующие заклятья – разбиты, магией или механическим путем. Поэтому башня и начала разрушаться.  
  
Родольфус мысленно усмехнулся: кажется, он был готов прочесть целую лекцию по основам магической архитектуры. Впрочем, он бы сейчас пересказал весь учебник по истории магии, от титульного листа до послесловия, а потом в обратном порядке, лишь бы видеть восторженный взгляд светло-карих глаз. И плевать, что младший Лонгботтом – последний человек, с которым ему сейчас стоит беседовать. Потому что именно с ним он общаться и хочет. Видеть его, так напоминающего о той, без которой жизнь теряла смысл. А теперь, кажется, смысл в ней появлялся: сидеть рядом с этим мальчишкой и рассказывать о том, как строился Хогвартс и что с ним происходит.  
  
– Какое-то время система поддерживала сама себя, – продолжил он. – Потом оставшиеся без «соединительной» части очаги защиты начали притягивать недостающие компоненты, и таким образом целые комнаты исчезали. На самом деле они оказывались в других местах, но уже не в виде комнат. Могли превратиться в глухую стену, колодец или груду камней.  
– То есть, нужно определить, чего именно не хватает в связке, и добавить? А почему это происходит только с нашей башней? И кто будет это делать? Вы? Или учителя?  
– Там видно будет, – уклончиво ответил Родольфус. Само собой, разрушалась не только гриффиндорская башня, но и другие помещения, просто в остальных сейчас редко появлялись люди. Сам он мог бы восстановить многие заклинания, относящихся к Большому залу, классам и коридорам. А заодно к библиотеке, в которую ему не терпелось попасть. Но укреплять защиту факультетских помещений могли только студенты этих факультетов, настоящие или бывшие. Так что он никак не обойдется без помощников. Даже к слизеринским подземельям не стоило приближаться: у него там, несомненно, все получится, но если учесть, что до этого он утверждал, что никогда в Хогвартсе не учился… Как же надоело это вранье, и конца ему не видно!  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Родольфус дошел до места, где заканчивался антиаппарационный барьер, остановился, задумавшись. Ну и куда теперь? Домой? В смысле, в дом Алисы. При мысли о ней на душе стало тепло, и это, почему-то страшно разозлило.  
«А не пошло ли все подальше?! Какого черта я должен оставаться рядом с ней только потому, что этого хотел _тот_?»  
  
Мысль о Белле пришла внезапно, и сначала показалась абсурдной. А почему бы и нет, собственно? Он хотел вернуться туда, где она сейчас живет? Хотел. Так что мешает? То, что эта Белла ему непонятна, что он знал ее другой? Ничего, и к этой привыкнет. Лучше уж какая угодно Белла, чем аврорша.  
  
Представил себе белые ступеньки крыльца и аппарировал.  
  
И снова мнущийся домовик, несущий ахинею. «Хозяйка еще не вставала». Мерлин, время за полдень!  
– Хозяйке нездоровится?  
– Элле не должна говорить, сэр!  
  
Этому эльфу он не хозяин, на него не нажмешь. Но что, что тут происходит?!  
  
– Руди? – Белла показалась в конце коридора. Небрежно собранные волосы, домашняя мантия накинута прямо поверх кружевного белья. Но вид при этом совершенно не заспанный. Плавные, томные движения, будто совсем недавно… Подошла поближе, и Родольфус вздрогнул: этот запах невозможно было не узнать. Пряный и тягучий, кружащий голову. Именно так пахло по утрам в их спальне.  
– Я не вовремя, да? – с трудом выговорил. Сам удивился, насколько это задело. А ведь Белла в этой вселенной ему не жена, у нее вполне могут быть любовники. Но разумные доводы не помогали: больше всего хотелось наорать на нее, встряхнуть за плечи, а потом вломиться в спальню и размазать этого мерзавца по начищенному паркету. Зашумело в ушах, как бывало раньше, перед тем, как…  
  
Позади него с грохотом обрушился трельяж, зазвенело бьющееся стекло. Родольфус оглянулся, с удивлением глядя на осколки зеркала и раскатившиеся по полу баночки и тюбики.  
Белла спрятала в рукав палочку, довольно усмехнулась:  
– Снова сработало. Ну что, полегчало? – и объяснила: – Раньше всегда помогало, когда ты бесился.  
Он покачал головой: накатившая, было, ярость схлынула. Белла подошла, ласково провела по щеке:  
– Руди, ну что ты… Ты же знаешь, я всегда рада тебя видеть. Но сегодня… прости, милый. Ты и правда не вовремя.  
С этими словами она закрыла за ним дверь.  
  
– Мерлин, да что за день сегодня? – Родольфус опустился на прохладные ступеньки. Зато больше не было вопросов, куда возвращаться. Место, где его ждали, оставалось только одно, из всех остальных его попросту выставили. А «пинком под зад», как Басти, или ласково и с просьбой заходить еще, как Белла – уже несущественно. По крайней мере, хоть домовой эльф ему пока подчиняется. А стало быть… Точно! Кажется, проблему их с Алисой совместных завтраков он решил. И вовремя, а то давиться пережаренными тостами ему нравилось не больше, чем вязкой овсянкой.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Гермиона появилась ближе к вечеру, когда они с Невиллом умывались в только что восстановленном фонтане. Мальчишка потянул было края майки вверх, но потом поморщился и, видимо, передумал. Родольфус удивился: сам он не раздевался потому, что не хотел показывать очень уж характерный шрам на левом предплечье. А этому что скрывать?  
  
Заметил изумленно вытаращившую глаза Гермиону и едва сдержался, чтобы не скорчить ей рожу. Что, не ожидала увидеть их вместе? Не самое удачное знакомство, что и говорить. Но что делать – работая в Хогвартсе, они с Невиллом рано или поздно столкнулись бы. Так лучше уж сразу, чем ждать этого момента и тревожиться. А сближаться с ним Родольфус не собирался… «А что ты сегодня делал целый день, идиот?» – спросил себя. Отвечать не хотелось.  
  
– И все же, где вы будете жить? – спросила она. Достаточно громко для того, чтобы их услышал Невилл и… ну конечно! И этот сразу же предложил делить с ним комнату. Вот уж чего не хватало!  
Родольфус только собирался решительно отказаться, как…  
– Вообще-то мы ее вместе с Шеймусом снимали, а теперь он к родителям переехал. За эту неделю я заплатил, а потом…  
«Твою мать!»  
  
***  
  
– Вы с ума сошли! – шептала Гермиона, когда они втроем шли по тропинке к Хогсмиду. Невилл довольно сильно отстал, но они все равно говорили вполголоса. – Вам вообще незачем было встречаться! А это идея жить вместе, она просто…  
– Глупейшая?  
– Хуже! Почему, почему именно с ним?!  
– Потому что ему нечем платить за комнату. А у меня есть деньги, – хитро улыбнулся: – Осталось немного после вашего визита в наше хранилище. Ладно, не краснейте. Одного не пойму – зачем вам дракон понадобился?  
Но Гермиону, похоже, больше волновало другое:  
– А если Невилл узнает, кто вы такой? Он же вас просто убьет!  
Родольфус нахмурился:  
– Я похож на человека, который позволит себя убить какому-то мальчишке?  
Гермиона только рукой махнула.  
– Волдеморт наверняка рассуждал так же.  
Он улыбнулся, но она так и осталась серьезной:  
– А если вы с двойником снова поменяетесь местами? Авроры ведь не мгновенно появятся, у него будет хоть пара минут! Представляете, как он ими может воспользоваться?  
Родольфус представлял. Впрочем, никакого риска все равно не было: если единственный способ вернуться – желание обоих это сделать – ему волноваться незачем. Шансов, что тому захочется обратно, просто не было. Сам он, конечно, собирался искать другие возможности оказаться дома, но проверять их станет там, где это никому не повредит.  
– Я никогда не стал бы рисковать. Но тут неожиданностей не будет, уверен.  
  
***  
  
Комната оказалась довольно маленькой. Две кровати одна над другой, как в корабельной каюте. Или в камере предварительного заключения в министерстве. Столик в углу, а на нем – несколько книг и колдография, старая, пожелтевшая от времени. Родители Невилла, совсем молодые. Наверняка незадолго перед тем, как оказались в Мунго. По крайней мере, Алиса выглядела так же, как тогда, много лет назад, когда его привели к ней на допрос.  
  
_– Здравствуйте, мистер Лестрейндж! Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Он усмехнулся:  
– Недавно на этой должности, а? Еще не привыкли заключенных по номерам называть?  
И обиженный взгляд в ответ:  
– Я к этому никогда не привыкну!_  
  
– Это мои родители. Они красивые, правда? – Невилл перехватил его взгляд.  
– Очень.  
  
Больше в комнате ничего интересного не нашлось, и уставший за день Родольфус вытянулся на нижней кровати.  
  
– Да, еще, – позвал он возившегося у стола Невилла. – Если тебе вдруг понадобится, чтобы я куда-нибудь исчез на вечер, а лучше – на всю ночь, не стесняйся, скажи.  
– Это еще зачем? – не понял мальчишка.  
– Разве у тебя нет девушки?  
– Есть… то есть… нет… в общем, – кажется, он окончательно смутился. – Ну, я не знаю… – Наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд и пояснил: – Мне нравится одна, мы учились вместе… Но у нас никогда ничего такого…  
  
Нет, так нет. Прикрыл глаза, ожидая, пока залезший на койку мальчишка перестанет ворочаться. Но тот вдруг свесил голову:  
– Роберт! Вы не спите?  
– У-м-м?.. – «Сплю. Но ты же все равно не отвяжешься?»  
– Знаете, мне все всегда говорили, что я совсем не похож на отца. Ну, бабуля там, дяди-тети. И даже шляпа на Распределении говорила! Но никто не добавил, что я просто похож на маму. Только вы.  
– А у тебя самого глаза где были? – проворчал Родольфус. День выдался насыщенный, в сон клонило неодолимо. Тем более, на этой гостиничной кровати было куда удобней, чем в «Дырявом котле». Про азкабанскую койку и говорить нечего.  
– Спокойной ночи! – пожелал ему Невилл и, наконец-то, умолк.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Там:**  
  
– Здорово! – Алиса отодвинула тарелку, бросила в корзину грязную салфетку. – Вот это завтрак! Выходи за меня, а?  
  
Родольфус расхохотался. Тоффи оказался замечательным эльфом. По крайней мере, готовить умел хорошо. Как, оказывается, мало надо для хорошего настроения: нормально поел – и вот ты уже смеешься в ответ на глупые шутки. Еще вчера его подобное предложение взбесило бы. А она меж тем продолжала:  
– Нет, в самом деле! Допустим, ты здесь останешься. И что будешь делать? Сидеть у меня дома и плевать в потолок?  
Родольфус покачал головой: так далеко он не заглядывал.  
– А чем бы занимался… тот?  
Алиса вздохнула:  
– Надо же, я его ни разу об этом не спрашивала… – задумалась: – Ну, в аврорат он напрочь отказался возвращаться. А вообще, с его знаниями Темных Искусств надо было в Отдел Тайн. Или, на крайний случай, в Хогвартс, ЗОТИ преподавать. Кстати, – встрепенулась она, – почему бы тебе не попробовать? Справляться с детишками не сложней, чем управлять авроратом.  
– Ты меня с _кем-то_ путаешь, – ответил, дав понять, что прекрасно знает, с кем именно. – Или просто неудачно шутишь. Я никогда не управлял авроратом.  
– Но ты смог бы, если бы понадобилось, – серьезно сказала она.  
  
А потом долго и путано объясняла, что они с двойником, в сущности, одна личность. Родольфус сначала молчал, потом стал возражать, а под конец – вообще огрызаться. Напомнил ей, где именно она по его вине оказалась в его мире. Алиса только отмахнулась, сказав, что тот, второй, тоже вполне был на такое способен.  
– Думаю, в наш последний вечер он не запустил в меня чем-нибудь неподходящим только потому, что палочку в столовой посеял, – горько усмехнулась она. – Но идею, думаю, ты понял: все, что может один из вас, теоретически может и второй.  
– «Теоретически», – передразнил Родольфус. – А уровень знаний? Пока мой двойник изучал Темные Искусства, мне пришлось ограничиться общением с одним-единственным видом волшебных тварей, сама догадайся, каких. Да и не помню уже ни черта, кроме «Люмоса» и десятка боевых. Я же и боггарта прогнать не смогу!  
– Боггарта и я не обязательно сумею прогнать, – тихо сказала Алиса. – Слишком уж он, зараза, у меня страшный. А школьную программу не так и сложно вспомнить. Библиотека на что? Хочешь, выпишу тебе разрешение брать книги из специализированного отдела для аврората?  
– А ты можешь?  
– Я все могу.  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
– Снова эта дрянь, – Энтони Гольдштейн кивнул в сторону озера, откуда на них надвигалась черная тень.  
– И когда министерство уже додумается что-нибудь сделать с ними? – Сьюзен Боунс перекинула за спину длинную светлую косу, потянулась, и Гольдштейн украдкой взглянул на нее.  
  
Дементор подплыл ближе, и Родольфус поежился. И тут же успокоился, почувствовав, как поднимается из глубин памяти воспоминание, то самое, лучшее, не раз выручавшее. Но ребята правы – скорей бы Отдел контроля над магическими существами решил, как быть с бывшими стражами Азкабана. Пока же они неприкаянно бродили, группами и поодиночке, порой нападая на магов и маглов. Уничтожать их запрещалось, только отгонять, а с последствиями нападений по очереди боролись то Отдел контроля, то обливиэйторы, то целители.  
  
– У министерства сейчас есть дела и поважнее, – бросил сидевший наособицу Малфой.  
– Конечно, разбирается с такими, как… – начал Гольдштейн, но наткнулся на взгляд Родольфуса и примолк. – Я прогоню? – спросил. Дождался кивка и взмахнул палочкой, пробормотав заклинание. Серебристая росомаха рванулась в сторону дементора, отгоняя его.  
– Красиво, – похвалил Родольфус, но мальчишка явно ждал одобрения не от него. И дождался: Сьюзен улыбнулась, и тот просиял ярче своего патронуса.  
  
Солнце как раз коснулось краем озерной глади. Пора было расходиться, и так сегодня много успели. С хаффлапаффскими помещениями почти закончили, но с остальными еще придется повозиться.  
  
«А помощнички притихли», – усмехнулся Родольфус, глядя на ребят.  
  
***  
  
Когда две недели назад он сообщил Макгонагалл, что воссозданием составных заклинаний, удерживающих вместе камни и защищающих Хогвартс, должны заниматься вчерашние школьники, она только руками всплеснула. Он тогда с умным видом начал рассказывать про зависимость этой магии от возраста волшебника. Утверждал, что чем возраст ближе к магическому совершеннолетию, тем лучше. Не признаваться же, что бродить по закоулкам замка в компании Невилла для него куда предпочтительней, чем вместе с Макгонагалл и прочими учителями, в особенности своим бывшим деканом. Вдруг у того память окажется лучше, чем у прочих? Не то, чтобы Родольфус всерьез боялся разоблачения, но… О дружбе с Невиллом точно придется забыть, а он этого не хотел.  
  
Макгонагалл удалось уговорить достаточно быстро – за полчаса. Гораздо больше времени понадобилось, чтобы Невилл согласился с тем, что восстанавливать гриффиндорскую башню будет именно он. Мальчишка весь вечер убеждал его в собственной неспособности даже чай подогреть и, надо сказать, почти убедил – одну из чашек не сумели восстановить даже с «Репаро».  
  
– Я все испорчу, понятно! – Невилл забегал по комнате, палочка в его руке то и дело выпускала маленькие разноцветные фейерверки.  
– Да что там портить, – лениво отозвался Родольфус. – День-другой – и все рухнет даже без твоей помощи. Или хочешь сказать, что способен нанести замку больший урон, чем Лорд, его слуги и толпа великанов? М-да-а, встречал я людей с манией величия, но все же не с такой!  
– Это у меня? – Невилл застыл посреди комнаты неуклюжим символом крайнего удивления. – У меня мания величия?  
– Не у меня же. Так показывать схемы заклинаний, или еще немного поскандалишь?  
  
Сьюзен и Энтони появились следующим утром, откликнувшись на призыв фальшивого галеона, который Невилл извлек из приткнувшегося под кроватью сундука. Слизеринца отыскала Макгонагалл, разослав письма всем выпускникам. Отозвался только Малфой.  
  
– Выслуживается, – бросил Энтони, стоило тому появиться. И закончил: – Я с ним работать не буду!  
– Я никого не держу, – холодно ответил Родольфус. – Это… – с трудом удержался, чтобы не сказать «наша», – ваша школа. И если вам, мистер Гольдштейн, собственная блажь важнее того, что с ней будет – не смею задерживать.  
  
Энтони тогда остался, но вскоре стало понятно, что проблемы только начинаются. В первые дни и пяти минут не проходило, чтобы детишки друг с другом не сцепились. Макгонагалл качала головой и говорила, что зря он доверил эту работу подросткам. Лучше бы вызвали из отпуска Спраут и Слагхорна – пусть они и далеки от желаемого возраста, зато с ними было бы куда спокойней.  
– Не волнуйтесь, директор, – отвечал он. – Я справлюсь.  
  
И ведь справился, научился разводить их по разным углам ринга. Оказалось не сложней, чем управлять авроратом. Уже к вечеру второго дня Малфой перестал тыкать Невилла носом в каждый его промах, а Гольдштейн – припоминать Малфою прегрешения его отца. На грудь мисс Боунс, правда, меньше таращиться не стал ни один из них, но там действительно было на что посмотреть.  
  
***  
  
– Пора расходиться. Мистер Малфой, мистер Гольдштейн, мисс Боунс, до завтра, – попрощался он.  
Они втроем поднялись и пошли к границе недавно восстановленной антиппарационной зоны. Малфой сразу исчез, а Боунс и Гольдштейн некоторое время стояли, держась за руки.  
  
– Нам тоже пора? – поднялся с земли Невилл.  
– Погоди, я хотел еще во внутренний двор заглянуть, помнишь, где фонтан? Ты со мной?  
– Конечно.  
  
Небольшой очаг нестабильной магии в одной из стен он заметил еще пару дней назад, но никак не мог выбраться, исправить. В общем, сейчас бы справился один, но как-то привык за эти дни, что Невилл всегда рядом.  
Родольфус оставил его внизу наблюдателем, а сам полез по едва выступающим, скользким после вчерашнего дождя камням.  
– Чего тут не хватает? – донеслось снизу.  
– Скрепляющего, – ответил. Восстановил заклинание и спрятал палочку за пояс. Пора было спускаться: со стороны Хогсмида снова, как и все последние дни, наползала туча. Даже если не промокнут, шлепать по лужам само по себе удовольствие сомнительное.  
  
Дементор – не исключено, что тот же самый, которого они прогнали у озера – подобрался к ним незаметно. Вдруг повеяло холодом, перед глазами, как наяву, возникла фигура Лорда.  
  
_«А ты действительно до сих пор верен мне, Родольфус?» – неестественно длинные пальцы поглаживают палочку…  
_  
«Пошли вы нахрен, мой повелитель!» – мысленно ответил и потянулся за собственной.  
  
– Твою мать! – онемевшие, пока цеплялся за стену, пальцы дрогнули, и палочка, кувыркаясь и разбрасывая разноцветные искры, полетела вниз. Мерзкая тварь тем временем подплывала ближе и ближе.  
  
_Заплаканная Белла в палате той французской клиники и расстроенный целитель. «Понимаете, вы оба совершенно здоровы. Просто… иногда так бывает. У вас не может быть общих детей»._  
  
_Красная вспышка заклинания, жуткий вопль – и он, опираясь на дрожащие руки, поднимается с пола после очередного «Круциатуса». «Простите мне эту ошибку, мой Лорд!»_  
  
_Поседевшие волосы Алисы, ее остановившийся, пустой взгляд_…  
  
– Нет… – казалось, что заорал во всю глотку, но, похоже, едва слышно прошептал. Дементор, меж тем, был уже так близко, что Родольфус чувствовал его хриплое, зловонное дыхание.  
О чем думает этот идиот внизу, чего ждет?!  
Вот тварь откинула капюшон, освобождая заменяющую рот воронку, наклонилась, вцепилась в плечи мерзкими, покрытыми струпьями руками, готовясь запечатлеть поцелуй. И невозможно вздохнуть, и незачем даже пытаться защититься – все вокруг сковало холодом…  
  
Внизу вспыхнул яркий серебряный свет, рванулся вверх, согревая, защищая, отбрасывая дементора. И в этот момент закоченевшие пальцы Родольфуса разжались окончательно.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Ничего интересного в аврорском спецотделе не было – куча свитков с какими-то распоряжениями, копии допросов, причем чаще всего мошенников, контрабандистов и прочей мелкой шушеры. Зато у этого закутка было несомненное преимущество перед общим залом – Родольфус там был единственным читателем. В кои веки на него никто не пялился. Хочешь – читай, хочешь – отрабатывай позабытые заклинания, хочешь, как выразилась Алиса, «плюй в потолок». Впрочем, последней возможностью он за последние недели почти не пользовался.  
  
Вспоминать то, что изучал давным-давно, оказалось непросто хотя бы потому, что учили их в свое время странно и бессистемно. Шутка ли – шесть учителей за пять лет сменилось! На последних курсах он ЗОТИ не изучал, справедливо рассудив, что незачем терять время под руководством очередной жертвы проклятой должности, а всему, чему надо, его может научить и отец. Учебником, правда, обзавелся, до сих пор наверняка лежит где-нибудь в домашней библиотеке. А на двести семнадцатой странице там…  
  
Родольфус встал, прошелся по комнате. Машинально провел пальцами по ручкам вечно запертых ящиков одного из шкафов. Открыть их он попытался в первый же день, но ни одно заклинание не подействовало. Подергал ручки снова, уже подольше, задерживаясь на каждой по паре секунд – вдруг оно реагирует на прикосновение? И – надо же! – один из ящиков поддался.  
  
– Вот это да! – Родольфус не знал, что и думать: на дне его лежал тот самый учебник, «Лицом к лицу с безликим». Помнится, когда-то его очень удивило название.  
  
– Силы, которые принято именовать «темными» – неуловимы, изменчивы… – сказал тогда отец, и мальчишка-Руди поразился выражению его лица – счастливому и даже восторженному.  
  
Свою такую же книгу он не брал в руки уже много лет, а эту, похоже, листали совсем недавно – даже хрупкая коленкоровая обложка открылась беззвучно.  
  
«Собственность Родольфуса Лестрейнджа. Кто возьмет, не спросив, будет месяц усы носить!» – на титульном листе. И тут же, ярко-красными чернилами: «Руди, ты скотина! Ненавижу!!! А. Г.»  
  
Абигейл Гринграсс. И кто ее просил трогать чужую вещь? Почему девчонки никогда ничего не слушают? Даже…  
  
Пролистал до страницы двести семнадцать. Есть!  
  
«Блэк, слабо прийти сегодня в полночь на Астрономическую башню? Р. Л.» – какой же у него когда-то был смешной почерк! И ниже, крупными, размашистыми буквами: «Смотри, сам не проспи! Беллатрикс».  
Аккуратно сложил записку, и тут из книги выпал плотный желтоватый конверт. Адреса не было, и обратного тоже, только имя получателя. Его, само собой. Вернее, двойника, но какая теперь разница?  
  
Почерк оказался смутно знакомый. Где же он его мог видеть? Четкий, разборчивый, но не детский. Таким пишут секретари, иногда – учителя. Глянул на подпись: Б. Крауч. Точно, мальчишка-Барти! Вернее, это письмо он отправил, будучи куда старше.  
Что же он писал _этому_?  
«Надеюсь, не любовное послание», – хмыкнул Родольфус, возвращаясь к первым строчкам.  
  
_«Здравствуйте, Родольфус! Начну банально: если Вы читаете это письмо, значит, меня нет в живых…»_  
  
– Твою мать!  
И почему он считал, что в этом мире живы едва ли не все, кто погиб в его? Кстати, а что именно случилось с Барти там, у них? Попытался вспомнить, и не смог. Кажется, он был одним из тех, кто помог Лорду вернуться? Или нет? Слухи ходили разные, а сам Лорд ни разу не упоминал о Крауче.  
Быстро пробежал глазами письмо, потом еще раз, порой подолгу задерживаясь на некоторых строчках:  
  
_«Знаете, я много лет преподавал ЗОТИ…»_  
  
Много лет? Но как? Нет, он знал, что младший Крауч – неглупый парень, кто-то даже считал его едва ли не гением. Но снять проклятие Лорда? Или он его как-то обошел? Магия – странная вещь, и даже те волшебники, семьи которых из поколения в поколение посвящают себя ее изучению, порой теряются перед каким-нибудь необычным явлением.  
  
_«Я учил их защищаться. От «темных сил», которыми называл те вещи, которые мешают жить нам, магам, а порой и пугают нас… Чтобы в какой-то момент понять, что темные силы – это не пикси, не боггарты и даже не дементоры. Это мы, Родольфус. Это то, что мы несем в мир…»_  
  
Идиот. Пафосный, безмозглый идиот…  
  
_«Возможно, Вы сочтете эту фразу несколько пафосной, но человек, идущий на смерть, имеет право на подобные заявления. Вы, наверное, удивитесь, почему я пишу именно Вам…»_  
  
И ведь наверняка удивился. Почему не родителям, не любимой девушке, наконец? Почему кому-то малознакомому? Судя по тому, что Крауч обращался к тому на «вы», отношения у них были не теплее, чем у него самого с их Барти. Ага, понятно, почему: именно Родольфус в свое время выгородил еще не особо вляпавшегося Крауча. Уверил сначала авроров, а потом и Визенгамот, что мальчишка в их компании – человек случайный. Дал ему возможность не сидеть в Азкабане, а…  
  
«Прожить эти годы так, как я когда-то мечтал».  
  
Читал и читал дальше, не в силах оторваться. Кажется, с первоначальным выводом – что Крауч бестолковый мальчишка с ветром в голове – Родольфус поторопился. Это было письмо взрослого, сильного, умного человека. Умеющего… («умевшего», черт возьми!) объяснять, убеждать и доказывать. Задавать вопросы – те самые, которые и самому порой приходили в голову, но тут же изгонялись прочь, туда, где самое место глупым сомнениям. И отвечать на них – как и ему порой хотелось ответить, но мешали… Убеждения? Как же, к концу войны от них мало что осталось, разве что надежда на то, что рано или поздно все закончится. А что тогда? Вера? Чувство долга? Желание быть рядом с теми, кто еще верил?  
Что ж, зато теперь стало понятно, почему двойник перешел на сторону Дамблдора и его чертова Ордена. И чувства к одной аврорше тут совершенно ни при чем:  
  
_«Есть вещи, против которых необходимо сражаться. Каждому, независимо от того, насколько ему этого хочется или насколько ему страшно…»_  
  
А ведь ему было страшно, всерьез, до чертиков. Вон, даже кляксу посадил (а еще отличник) и убирать не стал.  
Родольфус свернул письмо, вложил обратно в конверт и сунул в карман. Учебник бросил на прежнее место. Больше всего ему хотелось завалиться в самый паршивый паб и надраться до зеленых фестралов. В каждом мире, оказывается, есть свои пакости. Только в блаженной алкогольной нирване их нет.  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
В этот раз хоть головой не стукнулся. Зато вместе с вернувшимся сознанием всколыхнулась, затопила целиком волна злости, очень похожая на ту, что тогда, с Алисой… «Нет, только этого не хватало!» – Родольфус с явным усилием взял себя в руки. Но от пережитого ужаса все еще трясло, а виноватая физиономия мальчишки раздражала до чертиков. Какого гоблина мохнатого он ждал? Никогда этим заклинанием не пользовался?  
Припомнил, видел ли он хоть раз за время работы патронус Невилла и пришел к выводу, что нет. Ни разу. Обычно появлявшихся дементоров прогонял или он, или Энтони. Иногда выпускала свою морскую свинку Сьюзен. Но ни Невилл, ни Драко ни разу даже не попытались вызвать защитника.  
  
Родольфус поднялся и пошел прочь, не оглядываясь. Бешенство потихоньку уходило, но в таком состоянии он всегда предпочитал одиночество: чтобы никого не пришибить под горячую руку. Те, кто его хорошо знал, безошибочно определяли, когда следовало прикинуться мебелью, даже Белла, не боявшаяся никого и ничего, обычно не нарывалась. Но Невилл и не думал исчезать с глаз долой, плелся сзади и еще что-то нудел.  
  
– Извините, что я так долго.  
– Чего уж там. Я-то решил, что ты собираешься досмотреть до конца.  
– Какого еще конца?  
Родольфус только отмахнулся. Но мальчишка не унимался:  
– Я не очень люблю это заклинание. Он никогда у меня не получалось.  
– Да ну? Как же тогда выглядят те, что тебе удаются? – удивился Родольфус. Повернулся заинтересованно: – А ведь и правда, мне редко приходилось видеть патронус такой силы. Но почему он бесформенный?  
А на эту тему, похоже, не хотелось говорить Невиллу.  
– Потому что! – буркнул и зашагал впереди.  
  
Больше ничего сказать не удалось: как раз в эту минуту хлынул дождь, настоящий летний ливень, от которого не спрячешься ни под зонтиком, ни под заклинанием, и превращающий хорошо утоптанную дорогу в месиво жидкой грязи. Росмерта только руками всплеснула, когда они появились на пороге:  
– Мерлин, да где же вас носило? Промокшие, заляпанные! С инфери перепутаешь! Сейчас чаю заварю, а вы быстро переодеваться. Ох уж эти мальчишки, никогда не взрослеют!  
И они побежали в комнату на втором этаже.  
  
Наверху Невилл сразу же сбросил мокрую рубашку, и Родольфус вздрогнул, увидев его спину, всю покрытую шрамами.  
– Послушай… – начал он.  
– Гадкое зрелище, правда? – усмехнулся Невилл. – Воспоминание о чудесном школьном годе. Братец и сестричка постарались. Может, и уберу со временем. Например, когда этого мерзавца тоже поймают.  
– Мерзавца?  
– Я про Кэрроу. Алекто в Азкабане, – (Родольфус едва удержался, чтобы не сказать «Я знаю») – а Амикус до сих пор где-то бегает. Не исключено, что в компании еще одного негодяя, Лестрейнджа. Его тоже все не могут найти.  
– Главное, чтобы они тебя не нашли, – пробурчал он. Говорить о двойнике не хотелось. Хоть и понимал, что ненависть Невилла относится не к нему, а к _тому_, все равно слушать было неприятно. Лучше уж сменить тему: – А шрамы можешь оставить, девочкам нравится.  
  
Мальчишка моментально покраснел и сник. Да, в этом он явно не силен. Кстати, о сильных и слабых сторонах…  
  
– Так что там с твоим патронусом?  
– Я не…  
– Не представляешь, какую форму он может принять?  
Невилл досадливо дернул плечом, и Родольфус вдруг догадался:  
– Или… представляешь?  
Он помолчал, прошелся взад-вперед по комнате. Потом забился в угол кровати, подтянул колени к груди, будто защищаясь.  
– Когда я его вызываю, – тихо сказал, – я думаю о родителях. О маме. Вы же знаете, что с ними случилось?  
Родольфус кивнул.  
– Так вот… Мне иногда кажется, что мама немного помнит, кто я такой. Как-то… чувствует, что ли. Когда я прихожу, она всегда дает мне фантик от взрывачки Друблиса, – Невилл тревожно взглянул на Родольфуса, будто проверяя, не смеется ли. Но тот смотрел серьезно, и он продолжил: – Вот такое воспоминание. Понимаете, я вовсе их не стыжусь, что бы там бабушка не говорила! Просто… не хочу, чтобы все об этом болтали!  
– Ясно. Фантик, значит… – Родольфус помолчал, и вдруг предложил:  
– А ты не пробовал вызывать его другим воспоминанием? Может быть, не таким сильным, но тоже приятным? Когда-то мой патронус был собакой, – усмехнулся он. – Но потом… Потом память о счастливых детских днях поблекла…  
  
_… Истаяла, будто съежившись от азкабанского холода._  
  
– Зато появилось другое.  
– Тоже счастливое?  
– Удивительное.  
  
***  
  
_Сначала по коридору разнесся отчаянный вопль:  
– Куда-а? Опознавающее заклинание, мать вашу!  
И звонкий девичий голос:  
– Ой, забыла! Не возвращаться же. Я на секунду всего!  
  
Родольфус так и подскочил на койке. Быстро подошел к решетке, хотя и так знал, кого увидит: только совершенно двинутый – вроде младшего помощника следователя – мог, явившись в Азкабан, наплевать на заклинание, по которому стражи отличали тюремщиков и посетителей от заключенных. Секунда, говоришь? Дюжине дементоров, что как раз показались в конце коридора, ее как раз хватит.  
  
– Экспекто патронум! – и серебристая ласточка выскочила из палочки девчонки-аврора. Рванула вдоль узкого прохода между камерами, оставляя за собой яркий след. Возле двери, за которой поспешно скрылись черные тени, повернула, спланировала обратно, и вдруг зависла возле его камеры, зацепившись за решетку призрачными сияющими коготками. Повеяло теплом… Нет, это девочка и сама подошла, положила горячую ладонь поверх заледеневших пальцев Родольфуса.  
– Как вы?  
  
И что тут ответить?  
– Вы сумасшедшая? Зачем вы сюда пришли?  
Она усмехнулась:  
– Я совершенно нормальная. – Взглянула виновато: – Увидимся…  
Прошла к одной из камер, сверкнула вспышка отпирающего.  
– Барти! – позвала.  
  
Крауч выполз из камеры – глаза красные, запавшие, морда зеленая. Ночью увидишь – до утра не заснешь… Но вид гордый и независимый, еще и в дохлое азкабанское одеяло кутается, как римский патриций в тогу.  
– Я тебя не просил вмешиваться!  
  
От ответа малявки-аврора восхищенно присвистнул даже Долохов.  
– Не нравится – можешь оставаться! – закончила свою прочувствованную речь она, и «отличник» (как они все насмешливо называли мальчишку) поплелся к выходу.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась, и в то же мгновенье погас патронус. Родольфус прикрыл веки: серебристая птица снова появилась. И острей вспомнилось прикосновение горячей, живой ладони._  
  
Потом он часто вызывал в памяти этот момент, особенно когда приближался очередной дементор. Странно, но они почему-то перестали задерживаться возле его камеры – наоборот, старались поскорей проскользнуть мимо. Будто им не по вкусу была эта картинка. Это воспоминание, слишком «не-счастливое», чтобы послужить пищей, и в то же время слишком яркое, обжигающее. Прямо как настоящий патронус.  
  
***  
  
– Не понимаю, зачем оно мне вообще надо!  
Кажется, Родольфус слишком увлекся воспоминаниями, а Невилл, между тем, ему все это время что-то доказывал. Ах да, про то, что ему материальный патронус даром не нужен. Пришлось объяснять, что он и сильнее, и удобнее, и может использоваться не только по прямому назначению.  
– Никогда не знаешь, что в жизни пригодится. Передать послание, найти человека, в местонахождении которого точно не уверен. Да мало ли что еще! – закончил он.  
– Ладно, ладно… Допустим, у меня есть другое воспоминание, – Невилл вдруг просиял, взглянул счастливо: – Оно у меня и правда есть!  
  
Замер, сосредоточился, будто вызывая нужные ощущения.  
– Экспекто патронум!  
– Ни-че-го себе! – такого Родольфус точно не ожидал. Появившийся из палочки Невилла серебристый лев занял чуть ли не все свободное пространство в комнате. – Ну ты… настоящий гриффиндорец!  
– Это была похвала или упрек?  
  
Довольная физиономия, гордый взгляд. И шутит так же. Родольфус едва не застонал: не может, не может быть такого сходства между, по сути, чужими людьми! Но оно было. И каждый момент узнавания одновременно радовал и заставлял стискивать зубы от боли. Только бы вернуться, как угодно, пусть для этого придется обойти всю землю вдоль и поперек!  
– Роберт? Что с вами?  
– Все в порядке, Невилл, все в порядке. – «Просто… ты невероятно на нее похож!» – А что же ты такое вспомнил, если не секрет?  
– Квиддичный матч! Мы тогда выиграли, в смысле, наш факультет! Мы выиграли кубок!  
Ну, конечно… Какое еще у мальчишки может быть счастливое воспоминание? И что может быть лучше полета? Алиса летала просто потрясающе, а он ведь во всем на нее похож. Интересно, кем он был в команде?  
Об этом и спросил.  
– Я? В квиддич? Да вы что! – рассмеялся он. – Нет, мы с Луной были на трибуне.  
«Мы».  
– Вдвоем?  
Невилл чуть смутился:  
– Конечно, нет. Просто я больше никого не замечал… – почти прошептал он.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
– Что ж не надрался? – Алиса вернула ему письмо.  
– А что это изменит? Утром похмелье, а потом все равно все вернется. – Родольфус опустился в кресло у камина, Алиса, взяв со стола свежий «Пророк», устроилась на ковре.  
  
– Я помню, как Барти пропал, – тихо сказала она. – Его мама очень волновалась, все ходила, жаловалась моей. Они ведь дружили еще со школы. Потом его нашли, – голос у нее дрогнул, казалось, еще немного – и расплачется. Но нет, справилась, заговорила чуть спокойней. – Я была против того, чтобы тетя Мелисса приходила на опознание, но она настояла. Их тогда вместе и похоронили… Сердце у нее не выдержало.  
  
Алиса довольно долго молчала, смотрела на страницу «Пророка», наверняка не различая букв. Потом заговорила, будто через силу:  
– Мне это потом месяцами снилось. Ты ведь представляешь себе, как выглядит человек, если…  
– Если к нему применяют «Круциатус»?  
– И не только…  
Отвечать на это ему показалось лишним. Спросил все же:  
– Это и есть твой боггарт?  
–Да. – И торопливо добавила: – Только не спрашивай, кто именно, ладно?  
  
Родольфус и не собирался. Потянулся к ней, провел по коротким, довольно жестким для женщины волосам. Алиса прикрыла глаза, успокаиваясь… Вытянулась на ковре, под щекой, вместо подушки, смятая газетная страница. Перебирать ее волосы было приятно… очень, очень приятно, и так не хотелось убирать руку.  
  
– Кстати, друзья обычно зовут меня «Руди».  
– Думаешь, нам пора стать друзьями? – улыбнулась она. – В таком случае, я…  
«Льиса», – всплыло вдруг в памяти.  
– Льиса?  
  
Алиса вдруг отстранилась. Взглянула изучающе, недоверчиво.  
– Для друзей – Аликс. А это имя… Так меня называл только один… Впрочем, нет – два человека. Откуда же ты его знаешь?.. Кажется, я догадываюсь об ответе, и он мне не нравится.  
  
Она села напротив, прямо как на допросе. И интонации, когда заговорила, были уже не дружеские – «аврорские».  
– Руди, что ты помнишь о том дне, когда вы пошли к… тем, _вашим Лонгботтомам_? Чья эта была идея? Что вы делали до того, как туда отправиться? Как попали в дом?  
  
Он нахмурился: зачем это ей? Впрочем, попытался вспомнить… и не смог. Кажется, Крауч что-то говорил про «второго избранного»… Или нет? Или это была идея Беллы? У нее тогда их много было, дурацких предложений. Как попали в дом? И как вообще его нашли?..  
  
– Я не помню, – сдался, наконец. – Ну что, что ты на меня смотришь?! Думаешь, это воспоминание настолько ценное, что я без него жить не смогу?!  
– Я думаю, – ответила Алиса, – что оно будет не последним, которого ты лишишься.


	8. Chapter 8

**Здесь:**  
  
Родольфус покачал головой, пробормотал про себя: «Чушь полная» и закрыл очередную книгу. Пора было домой: мадам Пинс уже бросала на него недовольные взгляды. И Невилл, наверняка, заждался, они ведь редко возвращались порознь. Кстати, о мальчишке…  
  
Родольфус запер за собой дверь «Запретной секции» и прошел в отдел популярной литературы. Пошарил взглядом по полкам… Да, вот и она! Пятое издание, надо же! В свое время они с Басти, спрятавшись под одеялом, читали второе.  
_«Издательство Зелья навсегда предлагает вашему вниманию книгу «Лучшие противоядия», издание второе, исправленное и дополненное, а заодно приносит извинения читателям первого издания»_, – вспомнился старый анекдот.  
  
– Ассио! – В руки прилетела тонкая книга в яркой обложке, на которой грудастая девица улыбалась и призывно махала тощему сутулому парню. «Двенадцать проверенных способов очаровать ведьму».  
  
Принес домой, сунул под живущий на тумбочке учебник травологии, надеясь, что нелюбопытных гриффиндорцев не существует в природе. И не ошибся: уже на следующий день книга торчала из-под другой совсем не так, как Родольфус запомнил. Осталось дождаться, когда Невилл захочет обсудить прочитанное.  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго – до вечера. Сначала он долго мялся и ходил из угла в угол, комкая в руках какое-то письмо.  
– Ты его в труху разотрешь, – усмехнулся Родольфус, и Невилл совсем смутился. – От бабушки?  
Старуха писала ему чуть ли не через день, но к тем письмам мальчишка относился куда спокойней: быстро просматривал, писал пару строк в ответ и отправлял с не успевавшей и перья почистить совой.  
– От… э-э-э…  
– От девушки. – Невилл кивнул. – Той самой, с которой у вас «никогда ничего»?  
– Ну да. Она приезжает, на пару дней всего, и пишет, что хочет меня увидеть. И я тоже хочу, но…  
– Если что, я найду, где переночевать.  
В конце концов, слизеринские подземелья они почти доделали. Там и проведет пару ночей, в своей бывшей спальне.  
– Вы не понимаете! – почти простонал Невилл. – Я не представляю, как с ней даже заговорить об этом! И все, что написано в этой дурацкой книге… вы ведь нарочно мне ее притащили, да?  
– Конечно. Ладно, не кипятись, – попросил примирительно. – Между прочим, говорить с ней «об этом» совершенно необязательно. Пригласишь наверх… Ну скажем, спросишь, не хочет ли она посмотреть, как ты живешь. А потом… тело подскажет, что делать.  
– Кто подскажет? – вытаращился Невилл. И глаза такие, будто ему предложили сделать жаркое из любимой бабулиной совы. Или скормить соседскому гиппогрифу пупырчатую штуковину, что растет на подоконнике и с которой он беседует каждое утро.  
– Сердце, – вздохнул Родольфус.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Отношения их с Алисой неотвратимо скатывались к приятельским и, кажется, это устраивало обоих. Утром вместе завтракали, потом отправлялись в министерство. Там быстро привыкли к тому, что они всегда приходят вдвоем и прощаются у лифта – до конца дня.  
  
Вечера они тоже проводили одинаково: в гостиной, у едва тлеющего, только на случай срочного вызова, камина. Он сидел в кресле, она чаще всего устраивалась на полу. Тихая, размеренная жизнь двух старых холостяков.  
Сначала рассказывали друг другу, как прошел день, потом болтали о разном.  
  
– Я сегодня Кингсли навещала, – Алиса на секунду оторвалась от газеты. – Его из Мунго выписали, теперь до августа будет дома валяться. Довольный, как сытый низзл. "Ты же, – говорит, – справляешься?"  
– А ты справляешься?  
Она задумалась:  
– Похоже, да. Хотя поначалу все из рук валилось. Надо же, сама не заметила, как все наладилось... В работе, – добавила куда тише.  
  
Родольфус как-то спросил, какую технику легиллименции она использовала в первый день.  
– Помнишь, когда ты прочитала мои мысли про пожизненное заключение?  
Она улыбнулась:  
– Причем тут легиллименция? У тебя же все на лице написано было! – вдоволь налюбовалась его ошарашенной физиономией и пояснила: – У многих, достаточно долго просидевших в «одиночке», появляется привычка думать вслух. Шевелить губами, проговаривая слова. _Он_ от нее избавился, когда стал работать на Орден. А у тебя нужды не было.  
Он тоже улыбнулся: до чего просты многие вещи, кажущиеся непостижимыми.  
– То, что ты секунд за десять распознала подмену, объясняется так же легко?  
– Конечно… Думаю, ты догадался, что не каждый наш вечер заканчивался... скандалом? Так что, проснувшись…  
– Он бы извинился?  
Она кивнула:  
– А ты этого не сделал.  
  
А вот на вопрос, что же произошло между ней и двойником, отвечать не стала. По крайней мере, в первый день. Потом отделалась фразой: «Ему не понравилось мое отношение к работе». А пару вечеров спустя сама вернулась к этому разговору. Рассказала, как тошно ей было после войны. Больше всего хотелось закрыться в доме и не видеть никого, ничего. В первую же неделю умудрилась напрочь разругаться со всеми, включая лучшую подругу и Невилла. А тут еще просьба вернувшегося в министерство Фаджа встать во главе аврората, причем от управления собственным отделом ее тоже никто не освобождал.  
– Я почти сразу поняла, что не справлюсь, но какое-то время держалась. Потом было заседание Визенгамота, на котором с Руди сняли все обвинения. И тем же вечером он пришел ко мне. Сказал, что ему все осточертело и он хочет одного – нормально жить.  
– Не вышло, да?  
Она горько усмехнулась:  
– Он честно пытался. А я… За день до того, как ты здесь появился, я все-таки уволилась. Сказала Руди, а он… Я ведь за ту неделю, что мы вместе прожили, привыкла, что он старается меня во всем поддержать, терпит мои приступы плохого настроения, сглаживает углы… Видимо, у каждого есть какая-то грань, за которую не переступишь. У Фрэнка я ее всегда чувствовала, а Руди к тому времени совсем не знала. Он на меня наорал, я ответила. Потом…  
  
Она замолчала, но Родольфус уже представил себе, что произошло. Все-таки они с двойником действительно были одной личностью. А за собой он давно знал эти вспышки неконтролируемого гнева. Белла, пусть не сразу, но разобралась, как их прекращать, а Алиса…  
  
– Я просто растерялась, не ожидала такого. Не сопротивлялась даже, хоть, наверное, и могла. Но казалось, что это не всерьез, что человек не сможет так измениться в секунду, что еще немного – и все закончится… Твою мать! – оборвала она вдруг себя. – Вот какого черта я все это рассказываю именно тебе?  
– Потому что больше некому, – вздохнул Родольфус. – Свою единственную подругу ты послала к черту давным-давно.  
– Тоже верно, – и она снова вытянулась на ковре.  
  
Теплые, доверительные отношения… Мать их…  
  
***  
  
Иногда приходило в голову, что рано или поздно они окажутся в одной постели – тоже «по-дружески», чтобы сбросить напряжение после рабочего дня. Этой идеей он как-то поделился с Алисой, и она, посмеявшись, согласилась.  
  
– Так может, сейчас и начнем? – продолжил он. Подошел к ней сзади, обнял, прижал к себе.  
– Почему бы и нет? – сказала вроде бы спокойно, но чувствовалось, что это спокойствие ей дается нелегко. Только что улыбалась и шутила, а сейчас окаменела вся, будто статую обнимаешь, а не живую женщину. – У меня сто лет никого не было, да и ты, как я заметила, не очень-то пользуешься своей популярностью…  
– Это не моя популярность.  
– Какая разница, – Алиса прижалась к нему, закрыла глаза. Или, скорее, зажмурилась. А сама все так же на взводе, ну что с ней такое?  
Осторожно погладил плечи: она глубоко вздохнула и, вроде, успокоилась. Сдвинул руку чуть ниже – снова вздрогнула, но убрать ладонь не позволила, прижала к своей груди:  
– Ничего, я… просто отвыкла. Все хорошо.  
  
Все было не хорошо, а просто отвратительно: она то старательно пыталась «настроиться» и начать, наконец, отвечать на его ласки, то снова сопротивлялась, стараясь выскользнуть из кольца обнимающих ее рук.  
  
– Не могу… – не выдержала все-таки.  
– Я тоже, – соврал Родольфус. И быстро отступил на шаг, поскольку организм с ним был совершенно не согласен и честно показывал, насколько ему плевать и на сопротивление Алисы, и на желание хозяина оставаться в рамках приличий.  
  
Остаток вечера они шутили и смеялись, будто стараясь сгладить неловкость от попытки… Нет, не сближения. Будто какую-то грань хотели перейти – и не смогли. Вернее, она не смогла, у него-то все отлично получалось. Даже противно в какой-то момент стало, до чего вдруг захотелось «по настоящему» быть тем, кого она любит. И хочет. Без кого ей плохо, и кого он ей никогда не заменит. И пусть Алиса сколько угодно повторяет, что они с двойником, в сущности, одинаковые – ей нужен тот.  
  
«Ну что, хочешь провести остаток дней в Азкабане – для того, чтобы она получила обратно _своего_ Родольфуса?» – спрашивал он себя ночью, ворочаясь на узкой кровати с чуть провисшей сеткой. Ответ был очевидным: «Не хочу».  
«А тебя, собственно, никто не спрашивает!» – мысленно усмехнулся.  
  
«Я согласен вернуться. Я согласен. Согласен, я сказал!» – твердил, засыпая. Помогало это мало – Родольфуса передергивало при одной мысли, что, проснувшись он увидит над собой потолок камеры. А в том, что двойник с первого же дня оказался в Азкабане, он не сомневался.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся все там же: в «маленькой гостевой комнате» в доме Алисы. Не сработало, оно и к лучшему. Привычно заглянул в «Пророк», обратив особенное внимание на объявления о поиске работы или специалистов. Вернее, надеясь, что оттуда исчезло то, которое было подписано Советом попечителей Школы Магии и Колдовства Хогвартс и сообщало, что в эту самую школу требуется преподаватель по защите от темных сил. Даже не удивился, узнав, что "жертва" до сих пор не нашлась.  
  
И Родольфус решился, написал о том, что готов претендовать на когда-то проклятую должность. В конце концов, ему приходилось давать что-то вроде частных уроков племяннику. При виде Беллы на того ступор нападал, а с ним ничего, ладил. Правда, в классе будет не один человек и даже не три (порой к Драко присоединялись его дружки, Грег и Винс). Но если справлялся с тремя, значит, есть шанс, что и с тридцатью справится?  
  
Ответ от Макгонагалл прилетел незамедлительно: она была готова встретиться с ним уже завтра.  
  
***  
  
– Волнуешься? – спросила его Алиса следующим утром.  
Родольфус пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю.  
А ведь волновался, чего уж там. Не о том, что ему могут отказать. Что кандидата на проклятую должность примут с распростертыми объятиями, он не сомневался, даже если его квалификация и будет далека от желаемой. Потому что те, кто действительно неплохо разбирался в предмете, не желали состязаться в знаниях с Лордом, даже покойным. И пример Крауча, преподававшего ЗОТИ тринадцать лет, никого не вдохновлял, потому что после его смерти все стало еще хуже: теперь преподавателей приходилось искать чуть ли не каждые полгода, и в живых на данный момент были только Амикус Кэрроу, довольно успешно прятавшийся от авроров, и какой-то бедняга в Мунго.  
  
– После смерти наложившего проклятье оно исчезает, – будто угадала его мрачные мысли Алиса.  
– Правильно, – усмехнулся Родольфус. Будущему преподавателю защиты стыдно было бы такое не знать. А бывший слуга Лорда еще и прекрасно помнил о том, насколько на того порой не распространялись всеобщие правила. – Понять бы, как Краучу удалось его снять, – вздохнул Родольфус.  
– Ты что, действительно не догадался? – голос у Алисы был таким удивленным, что он почувствовал себя болваном, при сдаче ТРИТОНа вдруг забывшим, что такое безоар.  
– Хочешь сказать, что это общеизвестно?  
– Нет, что ты. Думаю, Барти даже родителям не проболтался. Он и над студентами посмеивался, обещая все рассказать тому, кто за семь лет обучения не получит на его уроках оценки ниже «Превосходно».  
– Такие были?  
– Невилл рассказывал о своей однокурснице… Кажется, Гермионе Грейнджер. Но она не проучилась у него семь лет.  
  
И незачем спрашивать, почему. _«Есть силы, с которыми необходимо сражаться»._  
И у Крауча из их мира тоже было свое «необходимо». Черт, что же с ним-то случилось?! И не понять – он этого действительно никогда не знал, или просто забыл?  
  
– Откуда же тебе все известно? Ты ведь у него точно не училась.  
Алиса улыбнулась:  
– Я догадалась. Несложно, если знаешь, как действительно звучало проклятье: «С этого дня вам придется искать преподавателя каждый год!»  
– Да, я знаю, «потому что никому не удастся продержаться на этой должности больше года»…  
– Это не было сказано. А значит, формально дело в том, что не чаще раза в год преподавателя нужно искать. Теперь понимаешь?  
Родольфус кивнул.  
– Значит, он увольнялся… каждый год?  
– Каждый семестр. На всякий случай. Уезжал, не оставляя адреса, и Дамблдору приходилось отправлять ему сову (из тех, что умеют разыскивать получателя сами), чтобы снова предложить преподавать. Само собой, он всегда соглашался.  
Выходит, мальчишка Крауч действительно был гением. Кажется, все легче легкого, но кто не знает, что до самого очевидного додуматься трудней всего.  
  
– А что случилось с Барти из вашего мира?  
Все-таки спросила! Почему-то стало стыдно признаться в том, что не помнит.  
– Я не знаю. Он остался верным слугой Лорда – это точно. Но к тому времени, когда я вышел из Азкабана, его с нами не было, и Лорд никогда не упоминал о нем.  
Больше Алиса ни о чем не спрашивала, оно и к лучшему. Хватит с него на сегодня чувства собственной ущербности. Да кто ему вообще этот Крауч, чтобы интересоваться его судьбой?  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Луна вошла в «Три метлы», и Невиллу вдруг показалось, что в старом зале стало светлей. Она сбросила запылившуюся сумку на пол, присела напротив, подперев ладонями подбородок:  
– Привет!  
– З-здравствуй, – с трудом выговорил. Ну вот, будто в свой четвертый курс вернулся. Будто не было занятий Армии Дамблдора, боя в министерстве, последнего года в Хогвартсе и их «Сопротивления». Черт, даже писать лозунги на стенах под самым носом у Кэрроу было легче, чем сейчас воспользоваться советом Роберта и пригласить девушку в свою комнату.  
  
«Хочешь посмотреть, как я живу? Хочешь посмотреть, как я живу?» – твердил про себя и не мог произнести вслух.  
Сидел, потягивал сливочное пиво и любовался ее улыбкой, будто ставшей еще приятней за то время, что они не виделись.  
  
Луна рассказывала про их с отцом поездку. Далеко-далеко, на север. Невилл вполуха слушал, не понимая, в чем разница между вьюгокрылками и кристальными полевками, и зачем Луне и те, и другие.  
  
– А я тебе подарок привезла. На день рождения, но отдам сейчас, а то мало ли что… – Вытащила из висевшего на шее кожаного мешочка что-то блестящее, протянула Невиллу: – Вот, возьми!  
– Что это?  
– Снежинка. Положи на ладонь и загадай желание, оно обязательно сбудется!  
Луна стряхнула в протянутую руку свой подарок. «Снежинка» оказалась холодной, прямо как настоящая. Но ведь тогда бы она давно растаяла?  
– Она настоящая, – будто угадала его мысли Луна. – Ну же, загадывай быстрее!  
  
Загадывать-загадывать, но что?! Нет, желание у него было, уже много лет, одно и то же, и оно сразу пришло в голову. Только оно ведь все равно не сбудется, сколько ни проси у судьбы. Невилл давно это понял. Значит, надо придумать что-то другое…  
  
Серебрянная искорка вдруг расплылась, растеклась по ладони каплей воды.  
– Растаяла, – прошептала Луна. – Успел? Оно обязательно сбудется… на день рождения.  
Невил покачал головой:  
– Не успел… Может, в другой раз?  
  
Сливочного пива в кружке осталось на донышке, скоро расставаться. Если, конечно, он не решится сегодня…  
– Хочешь-посмотреть-как-я-живу?  
– Что?  
– Хочешь узнать, как я живу?  
– Конечно, хочу! Давай, рассказывай обо всем. Как у вас получается чинить школу? Получается ведь?  
Невилл кивнул, мимоходом подумав, что хотел спросить о другом, но, кажется, так даже лучше. И тут же стал с жаром рассказывать. О трудностях. О прятавшихся в самых разных уголках проклятьях – под некоторые из них он чуть не угодил. О бродивших возле школы дементорах. О нарушенной магии замка, которую они с ребятами и неизвестно откуда взявшимся Робертом Лендерсом восстанавливали.  
– Ты не представляешь, сколько он всего знает! А еще он когда-то работал вместе с мамой. Говорит, что я на нее очень похож. А еще, – задумался Невилл, – он и сам на кого-то ужасно похож. Только я не могу понять, на кого именно.  
  
– Знаешь, может, ты и прав, а может, и нет, – протянула Луна, будто думая о чем-то своем. – Многие люди просто похожи друг на друга. Или у них есть что-то общее, какая-то черта, на которую сразу обращаешь внимание, и остальное уже не важно… Или наоборот, что-то лишнее, что мешает разглядеть сходство. Вот, сейчас покажу! – она притянула с соседнего столика газету, со страницы которой на них смотрело семейство Малфоев, обнимавшее вышедшего из Азкабана Люциуса. Достала из кармана что-то вроде записной книжки, вытащила оттуда колдографию и положила на газету, рядом с портретом старшего Малфоя.  
– Ну как? Одно лицо, а?  
– А кто это? Какой-то его родственник? – Средних лет маг на фото действительно казался копией Люциуса – те же длинные светлые волосы, поворот головы…  
– Это мой папа, – улыбнулась Луна. – Вот, смотри еще: – взмахнула палочкой, что-то пробормотала, и волосы ее папы вдруг свернулись в такой же пучок на макушке, как у нее самой, открыв лоб – несколько шире и ниже, чем у Малфоя. Теперь сходства между ними почти не осталось, зато стало видно, что у Луны такие же брови, губы и подбородок, как у отца. Глаза, правда, отличались, но в их родстве бы никто не усомнился.  
  
– Хочешь, научу? – предложила она. – Это просто, не бойся: произносишь заклинание и представляешь, что именно хочешь сделать.  
  
Действительно, ничего сложного не оказалось, и получаться стало почти сразу. Луна рассмеялась, когда Невилл дорисовал Драко жидкую бородку и лысину:  
– Да уж, лет через двадцать ему не позавидуешь!  
  
Снял у Фаджа (утверждавшего в статье, что в это трудное время готов снова возглавить министерство) с головы котелок. Пририсовал рожки и уже сам не смог удержаться от хохота: кандидат в министры стал похож на одного из аберфортовых козлов, самого упрямого, вечно отталкивавшего других от кормушки.  
  
Все еще посмеиваясь, Невилл растрепал тщательно прилизанные белокурые пряди Нарциссы, выкрасил их в черный цвет и вздрогнул: теперь надменная миссис Малфой была похожа на свою сестру, Беллатрикс. Будто сумасшедшая ведьма неизвестно как воскресла и теперь смотрела на него с колдографии: «Как там мама и папа?»  
  
Шутить после такого вдруг расхотелось. Да и Луна собралась уходить.  
О том, что он собирался пригласить ее наверх и, может быть, даже поцеловать, Невилл вспомнил, только оказавшись в одиночестве в своей комнате.  
  
***  
  
Мама и папа…  
  
Невилл достал из-под кровати старый сундучок, тот самый, с которым семь лет назад приехал в Хогвартс. Переворошил свои пожитки: несколько тетрадей и перьев, подаренная бабулей на третьем курсе громоздкая чернильница… На самом дне отыскалась она, тетрадь. Его главное сокровище.  
  
Невилл открыл ее, пролистал несколько страниц. Бережно погладил пухлый конверт со вкладышами от взрывачек Друблиса, снова спрятал его между страниц. А вот и фотография. Молодые папа и мама держались за руки, то и дело поглядывая друг на друга и улыбаясь. Взмахнул палочкой, как научила Луна. Спрятал мамин лоб за густой челкой, удлинил едва прикрывавшие уши пряди – так, чтобы они доходили до плеч, так же, как и его собственные. Улыбнулся, разглядывая ее лицо, теперь как никогда похожее на то, которое он привык видеть в зеркале. Роберт оказался прав – он, Невилл, был копией мамы.  
  
Долго сидел, любуясь дорогими лицами, потом закрыл тетрадь. И мгновенье спустя снова открыл, но уже с конца. Там, в клеенчатом кармане обложки, тоже пряталась фотография – старая, вырезанная когда-то из «Пророка». Еще несколько месяцев назад их было больше, но после битвы за Хогвартс две отправились в огонь: ни Беллатрикс, ни Рабастана Лестрейнджей больше не существовало в этом мире. Из людей, которых он ненавидел больше всего на свете, в живых остался только один.  
  
Невилл вытащил ветхий – еще немного, и совсем рассыплется – клочок газеты. Зачем-то убрал Лестрейнджу бороду – ну никак не отпускала его сегодняшняя игрушка. Всмотрелся… и замер, забыв выдохнуть. Все еще не веря, укоротил волосы – так, чтобы остался короткий, чуть больше дюйма, ёжик.  
  
– Не может этого быть… – прошептал потерянно.  
  
Со старого фото на него смотрел Роберт Лендерс.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
**Там:**  
  
Местная Макгонагалл ничем не отличалась от той, из его мира. А почему, собственно, должна была? Такие, как она, не меняются, не стареют, и любые времена встречают одинаково: непреклонным взглядом зеленых глаз – иногда даже кажется, что зрачки в них вертикальные, как у настоящей кошки, – и вздернутым подбородком.  
  
– Вы не представляете, мистер Лестрейндж, как я рада, что на эту работу согласились именно вы. – А голос изменился: старческий, чуть дребезжащий. Или это у нее от волнения? – Вы же знаете, должность преподавателя ЗОТИ до сих пор считается проклятой?  
  
«Спасибо, что напомнили!»  
  
– А вы, в какой-то мере, легенда…  
  
«В бога, в душу, в мать!»  
  
– Стало быть, больше шансов, что справитесь... Понимаете, – быстро заговорила, видимо, решив, что его может оскорбить ее недоверие, – дети… С ними порой трудно. Конечно, я могу изменить привычное расписание, постаравшись не ставить вместе уроки у Гриффиндора и Слизерина, но есть еще Большой Зал и коридоры. Преподаватель в Хогвартсе должен отвечать за то, чему он учит детей. Этот последний год…  
  
– Боитесь их возвращения в школу? Не представляете, как те, кого весь год травили, на ком отрабатывали темные проклятья, смогут ужиться с теми, кто это делал под руководством моего предшественника, Кэрроу?  
  
Макгонагалл опустилась в кресло, даже не предложив сесть ему. Спрятала лицо в ладонях. Только сейчас он заметил, что она все-таки постарела с их последней встречи. Усталая женщина, на которую вдруг свалилось столько ответственности, сколько ей не вынести. «Как Алиса», – подумалось вдруг.  
  
– Боюсь, – прошептала. – Вы просто не представляете, как я этого боюсь. Можно, я буду называть вас «Родольфусом»? – подняла взгляд она. – Понимаете, среди нас, учителей принято…  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся, понимая, что его уже взяли.  
  
Контракт он все же заключил только на первый семестр. На всякий случай.  
  
***  
  
Семь курсов. И четыре факультета. С первого по пятый курс – совместные (по два факультета) занятия три раза в неделю. Плюс Высшая Защита, там занятия для всех четырех факультетов сразу, и всего два раза в неделю, зато каждый урок – два часа. Факультативы. Отработки. Проверка письменных заданий. Надо же, никогда не задумывался над тем, насколько трудно быть учителем. Слава Мерлину, хоть не деканом – Слагхорн согласился снова преподавать зелья.  
  
Надо было что-то придумывать, составлять план. Импровизации у него всегда получались так себе. А значит – опять в министерскую библиотеку.  
Подумал, не заглянуть ли в кабинет к Алисе, похвастаться тем, что он теперь преподаватель… Ладно, потом, дома расскажет, незачем ее лишний раз отвлекать.  
  
***  
  
Из библиотеки Родольфус вышел, когда почти стемнело. Само собой, камины давно погасли, пришлось выбираться через телефонную будку. Оказавшись в узком переулке с разрисованными стенами, решил не аппарировать, а пройти до «Дырявого котла» пешком. Заодно проверит недавно выученное – или восстановленное в памяти, очень уж легко сразу стало получаться – заклинание. «Чары рассеянного внимания». Оно чем-то напоминало дезилюминационное, но требовало меньших затрат и концентрации. На маглов должно действовать даже лучше, чем на волшебников. Человека под хорошо исполненным «прячущим» заклинанием никто не видел, а на того, кто был под воздействием этих чар, просто не обращали внимания. А если и замечали, то – как было написано в книге – видели то, что хотели.  
  
Сначала волновался, но через пару кварталов понял – работает. Никто не оборачивался на шагавшего по магловской улице волшебника в мантии – одежду он трансфигурировать не стал, мода у маглов менялась слишком быстро, чтобы за ней уследить, а выглядеть глупо не хотелось.  
  
Шел, пытаясь угадать, кем его видят редкие прохожие. Парень с плоской прямоугольной сумкой улыбнулся доброжелательно: наверное, решил, что он тоже возвращается в работы. Средних лет женщина, в одной руке пытавшаяся удержать несколько полных шуршащих пакетов, а другой сжимавшая ладонь капризничавшего ребенка, равнодушно скользнула взглядом.  
А вот девчонке-подростку, у которой он спросил дорогу (все-таки заблудился, какой же он запутанный, этот магловский Лондон!), Родольфус, похоже, не понравился. Нахмурилась, подозвала собаку. Но как пройти на Черинг-Кросс, объяснила, рисуя на земле осколком камня.  
  
– Днем можно было бы через парк пройти, так короче, – сказала на прощание. – Но сейчас там закрыто, так что вы в обход.  
– Спасибо, – ответил и все-таки пошел к парку. Уж что его точно не остановит, так это магловские замки.  
  
Через узорчатую решетку он аппарировал, моментально оказавшись на другой стороне. Пошел по освещенной мягким светом фонарей аллее. Поравнявшись с первой скамейкой, почувствовал, как устал за этот день: встреча с Макгонагалл, попытки – местами даже успешные – решить, чему он будет учить студентов, начиная от первокурсников и заканчивая самоуверенными выпускниками. Прогулка по магловскому городу с его «машинами», странно одетыми людьми и ровно, будто шары в Мунго, горящими «фонарями». Стоило присесть, собраться с мыслями, а то и разложить их по полочкам. Тут ему точно никто не помешает.  
  
Скамейка оказалась довольно старой, хоть и покрашенной недавно. Провел пальцами – на деревянной поверхности будто кто-то выцарапал рисунок, довольно глубоко, даже под слоем краски хорошо выделялся. Надо же, перед самым выпуском они с ребятами тоже вырезали свои имена на деревьях в запретном лесу, выплавляли их на камнях Астрономической башни, выжигали на трибунах квиддичного стадиона. Похоже, маглы не сильно отличались от магов в стремлении оставить пусть глупые, ненадежные, но все же следы своего пребывания где-нибудь. При свете палочки присмотрелся: заглавная «А» и вдоль нее что-то вроде «i». Или это не инициалы? Черт, до чего похоже на… Но кто, кто мог оставить на скамейке магловского парка эмблему аврората?!  
  
Прикрыл глаза, и вдруг вместо теплого ветра в лицо повеяло влажным, прохладным. Будто вместо июля вдруг наступил октябрь. Вон, даже прелой опавшей листвой запахло. И холодно, мерзнут ноги в тонких ботинках, а вцепившиеся в плечи пальцы совсем заледенели.  
  
_– Я тебя люблю, – прошептала Алиса. А губы у нее горячие и чуть сладковатые._  
  
Открыл глаза – наваждение пропало. Ни запаха листьев, ни холодных пальцев, ни нежных губ. Ничего. Но ведь было же, было, и так явственно!  
  
– Бред собачий, – пробурчал, поднимаясь. – Привидится же всякое!  
Хотя, он был бы не против. В любом случае, пора возвращаться. Не терпелось поговорить, рассказать о своих сегодняшних достижениях. Может быть, даже повторить недавнюю попытку затащить ее в постель. Вдруг в этот раз получится?  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Родольфус понял, что случилось, едва переступив порог. И сердце оборвалось: «Вот и всё!»  
  
– Экспелиармус! – произнёс вместо приветствия, и палочка Невилла оказалось у него в кулаке. – Мистер Лонгботтом, запомните на будущее: всех хороших людей подводит нерешительность. Хотите проклясть – вперед, и нечего раздумывать, правы вы или нет.  
Невилл взглянул исподлобья:  
– А у меня есть будущее? Хотя… За это время вы сто раз могли меня убить. Так почему… – вид у него был несчастный и какой-то по-детски обиженный, – Зачем вам все это?  
– А сами-то как думаете? – сначала хотел упасть на кровать, потом решил, что это слишком уж по-домашнему. Отодвинул от стола второй стул, присел напротив, мысленно отметив: «Как на допросе!»  
– Даже не представляю, – махнул рукой Невилл. – Вы же… – и снова замолчал. Интересно, что хотел добавить? – Чувство вины, да? За то, что вы сделали тогда с моими родителями?  
– Ничего я с ними не делал. Именно я, – пояснил, наткнувшись на возмущенный взгляд. – Только это слишком долгая история. Будете слушать?  
Невилл пожал плечами. Родольфус положил перед ним его палочку:  
– Вдруг захотите воспользоваться, – и стал рассказывать.  
  
***  
  
Сперва не знал, с чего начать. То говорил про утро, когда вместо дома, в котором он тогда жил, вдруг проснулся в пещере. То перескакивал на саму теорию множественных вселенных – малоизвестную и ничем не подтвержденную, кроме нескольких сказок и не внушающих особого доверия историй, (включая его собственную); то на свои приключения до того, как они с Невиллом встретились. Потом собрался и заговорил по порядку: про Поттеров из его мира, благополучно переживших тот самый Хэллоуин. Про нескольких ненормальных фениксовцев, решившихся штурмовать хорошо защищенное поместье, чтобы вытащить оттуда своих. Про то, как, оказавшись за решеткой, решил во что бы то ни стало выгородить тех, кого любит. И только что присоединившегося к ним Крауча заодно. Рассказал про свою первую встречу с Алисой Лонгботтом, тогда совсем молодой, только что перешедшей в следственный отдел на должность, которую она позже называла «Девочка, а ты вообще кто? А ну-ка, сбегай за бутербродом».  
  
– Кажется, для нее тот допрос был первым настоящим делом. К моменту нашей встречи я наговорил как раз на поцелуй дементора. А времена были серьезные – не так давно вышло постановление Крауча-старшего, расширявшее полномочия авроров до применения непростительных и возможности отправлять в Азкабан по одному лишь подозрению. Любой на ее месте только обрадовался бы такому удобному подследственному, и уж конечно, не стал бы выяснять, что к чему.  
– А она стала?  
– Да.  
  
Говорил и говорил, чувствуя, как от каждого воспоминания теплеет на душе. О том, как почти смирился с участью, которая хуже смерти, но, глядя на упрямую девчонку, готовую ради него – вчерашнего врага – горы свернуть, снова захотел жить. Рассказал и как она пришла в Азкабан – не к нему, понятно, но именно он помнил это посещение все десять лет, которые там провел. О том, как в самые тяжелые минуты вспоминал ее лицо, ее прикосновение, ее патронус.  
  
– Значит, они у вас все-таки не похожие, а одинаковые? – Невилл давно тоже перебрался со стула в кровать, и теперь свесил голову, глядя на него. К счастью, уже без неприязни.  
– Да, они у нас одинаковые…  
– Так вы ее тогда и полюбили? С первого взгляда?  
  
Родольфус хмыкнул. Какое там… Много лет он вообще даже не думал о ней ничего подобного. И потом в голову бы не пришло, если бы она сама его не…  
  
– Пожалуй, с первого поцелуя, – тихо сказал. В ответ – ровное сопение, заснул все-таки мальчишка. А от самого Родольфуса сон ушел, не догонишь. Только оставалось, что сидеть и вспоминать дальше: про свое освобождение, про их с Беллой неудачную попытку вновь привыкнуть друг к другу, почувствовать себя семьей. Про развод и свою хандру после. Про поездку в Англию с дурацкой надеждой – что Алиса, однажды вернув его чуть ли не с того света, снова что-нибудь придумает, даст ему силы жить. Любил ли он тогда ее? Трудно сказать. Пожалуй, он в нее _верил_ – как дети порой верят в сказки.  
  
А потом как-то увидел: в обнимку с мужем, смеющуюся, счастливую… без него. И желание осталось только одно – объяснить, что именно по ее вине он теперь болтается по жизни, как лишний ингредиент в зелье. Пусть узнает, куда приводят благие намерения!  
  
***  
  
Нет, конечно, он Алису не выслеживал. Но уже через неделю знал, что застать одну ее почти невозможно: допоздна на работе, потом через камин домой, где ее уже ждет верный супруг. Если, конечно, тот не на дежурстве. И не в Мунго – приходит в себя после очередного рейда.  
Но домой к ней тоже идти не стоило – туда в любой момент могли заявиться или ее родители, или, еще хуже, свекровь. Почему он не желал столкнуться ни с кем из них (все-таки не рога он собирался наставлять их сыну и зятю, а так – поговорить хотел), Родольфус не знал. Предчувствовал, куда вывернет их разговор? Ни черта он не предчувствовал, но все равно хотел увидеться наедине, без свидетелей.  
  
Поселился он тогда в одном из самых паршивых номеров «Дырявого Котла»: чтобы ни на секунду не забыть о том, что его жизнь после расставания с Беллой превратилась в полную тухлятину. А живя в роскошной квартире, где об удобстве дорогого жильца заботилось не меньше пары домовиков, предаваться подобным мыслям было бы куда сложнее. Глядишь, они бы и сменились более радужными к тому времени, когда ему удалось столкнуться с Алисой на углу Косого и Жемчужного переулков. Случайно, конечно. Почти.  
  
– Вы, – она рассеянно, будто на пустое место, взглянула, и злость, которую Родольфус старательно подогревал в себе все это время, снова всколыхнулась. Бесцеремонно схватил за локоть и заговорил. Сперва пытался сдерживаться – все-таки центральная улица, плюнь – и попадешь в аврора. Если сильно не повезет, этим аврором окажется ее муж. А не везло Родольфусу в последнее время сильно.  
Потом заорал, обвиняя ее во всем.  
Похоже, мадам Лонгботтом и сама не желала всеобщего внимания. Иначе, зачем бы ей аппарировать неизвестно куда вместе с ним? Чуть успел собраться, сосредоточиться, а то в мокром от дождя парке она бы оказалась одна. В крайнем случае – с его лацканами в кулаках и болтавшейся между ними головой.  
  
Поднялся на ноги – приземлились все-таки неудачно. Выяснил, что и конечности на месте, и задница никуда не делась – можно уронить ее на высушенную взмахом палочки скамейку. Алиса тоже присела, взглянула доброжелательно:  
– Продолжайте.  
От такой наглости он чуть все слова не позабыл. Потом забормотал, уже без прежнего воодушевления, что она зря тогда, одиннадцать лет назад, полезла, куда не звали. Ведь то, что с ним теперь происходит, нельзя назвать жизнью при всем желании. Что сама Алиса – дура, самоуверенная, эгоистичная дура, считающая свои идиотские, они же гриффиндорские, ценности вечными и важнейшими.  
  
Потом, кажется, увлекся и пропустил момент, когда вежливое полу-внимание Алисы сменилось сперва возмущением, а потом откровенным бешенством. По крайней мере, пощечина, которую она ему отвесила после фразы: «Лучше бы меня тогда дементор поцеловал!» – его удивила.  
  
– Конечно, лучше! – зашипела она разъяренной кошкой. – А что плохого – лежишь себе в специальном отделении, тепло, светло и мухи не кусают! А может, и не светло, и кусают, только тебе уже начхать! Не надо ни думать, ни отвечать за слова и поступки, ни пытаться как-то выплыть из всего этого дерьма, куда ты… Ты, а не я тебя, понял?! Ты себя туда загнал! Так делай хоть что-то, а не рыдай, будто отхвативший «Тролля» первокурсник! Черт возьми, я так восхищалась тобой когда-то, а ты, оказывается, просто трус! Трус и слабак! И ты не ради своей семьи все на себя брал – хотел вот так легко отделаться! Каких-нибудь несколько секунд – и всё! И ничего тебе больше не нужно! А еще тебе… больше не больно, да?!  
  
Родольфус опешил. Нельзя сказать, что он вовсе не ожидал отпора, но все-таки не такого. Трус, значит? Да еще и слабак?  
  
– А ты сама, – тихо спросил он, – если бы было так больно, что никак не стерпеть, ты бы боролась до конца? Не ушла бы туда, где легче?  
– Не знаю, – растерянно прошептала она. – Правда, не знаю. Но тебя я никуда не отпущу, не надейся даже!  
Вцепилась в плечи – даже через мантию чувствовалось, какие холодные пальцы. Притянула к себе и (черт, не могло этого быть, сон, бред, игры распаленного воображения!) поцеловала. Нежно и как-то нерешительно, будто девчонка пятнадцатилетняя, а не взрослая замужняя дама, уже больше трех лет руководившая следственным отделом аврората.  
  
– Я тебя люблю! – выпалила вдруг.  
А голос искренний-искренний и несчастный-несчастный. Обнять крепко, чтобы сразу согрелась, бедняга, и ответить на поцелуй. А потом аппарировать к себе в гостиницу, уложить ее там на узкую скрипучую койку и уже никуда не отпускать. Всю ночь. И всю жизнь.  
  
– А как же твой муж? – «Он не вломится к нам в самый решительный момент с группой захвата?»  
– Не знаю… – растерянно прошептала она. И вдруг снова огорошила: – Но… Я ведь без него тоже не смогу! Я даже никогда не думала о нем… отдельно от себя… Не знаю, не могу объяснить! – Голос уже не только несчастный, в нем самое настоящее отчаяние.  
«Нет, наш дорогой муж будет рядом и в нужный момент присоединится», – мысленно усмехнулся Родольфус. Но взглянул на нее – и шутить сразу расхотелось. Алиса плакала – беззвучно, только слезы стекали по щекам. Надо же – только что орала, а теперь плачет. Ну, разве не чудо?  
  
– Что же нам делать?! – спросила.  
«Нам?!»  
  
Родольфус смотрел, как она водит кончиком палочки по скамейке, оставляя черный след. Заглавная «А» и вдоль нее линия, похожая на светящуюся палочку. Эмблема аврората, надо же… Смотрел и думал, что сейчас скажет то, о чем, возможно, потом не раз пожалеет. Но по-другому нельзя. Хотя бы потому, что если на его «идем со мной» она спросит: «Куда?», – ему нечего будет ответить.  
  
– Льиса… – Кажется, так ее называл муж? По крайней мере, сам Родольфус все последние дни мысленно обращался к ней именно так.  
Она подняла голову. Черт, как же тошно это говорить, но надо, надо!  
– Сейчас мы встанем с этой скамейки и разойдемся в разные стороны. И больше никогда не увидимся. И…  
«…Всю оставшуюся жизнь будем делать вид, что этого разговора никогда не было», – хотел добавить, но не смог. А еще понимал, что должен оборвать все, все нити, должен сказать: «Я тебя не люблю и никогда не любил». И тоже не мог. Не мог он _так_ соврать, даже ради нее, чтобы ей не пришлось выбирать, не пришлось потом самой врать сыну, мужу и родственникам. И чтобы она могла жить, как привыкла – честно.  
  
– Извини… – поднялся со скамейки и пошел, всеми силами стараясь не оглянуться. Впрочем, у темных литых ворот не выдержал. Медленно повернулся, понимая, что сейчас подписывает приговор и себе, и ее счастливой супружеской жизни. Что увидит Алису – съежившуюся на скамейке, такую маленькую посреди огромного парка, плачущую, несчастную – и никуда уже не уйдет!  
  
Скамейка была пуста.  
  
На ней он и просидел до утра, водя пальцем по выжженному на крашеном дереве рисунку, пока какой-то магл не отпер ворота и зачиркал по дорожке обычной, не волшебной метлой. Потом поднялся и пошел в гостиницу. Тем же вечером вернулся во Францию, но не к Белле. Купил небольшой домик в Бретани, от нечего делать занялся изучением Темных Искусств.  
  
Только изучением это не ограничилось, чего и следовало ожидать. Потянуло проверить, применить на практике новые знания. Да и бывшей своей захотелось нос утереть, чего уж там. Она-то Лорда столько лет безуспешно искала.  
  
А потом в одной из грязных забегаловок в Албании он столкнулся с «воскресшим» Петтигрю. Это позже, вспоминая ту встречу, Родольфус думал, что лучше бы он в тот день шею себе свернул, а тогда все казалось небывалой удачей.  
  
***  
  
– И как мне вас теперь называть? – донеслось вдруг сверху. Значит, он тоже все это время не спал? Раздумывал над услышанным? – Я бы, если честно, предпочел «Робертом», как раньше. Но это, наверное, трусость – я же знаю, кто вы такой.  
– До чего же вы, гриффиндорцы, боитесь однажды струсить, – покачал головой. – Знаешь, я к этому имени уже привык. Так что пусть будет Роберт Лендерс. Но решать, конечно, тебе. Кстати, а к тебе как обращаться – по имени или все-таки «мистер Лонгботтом»?  
– Лучше «Невилл».  
– Тогда… Спокойной ночи, Невилл.  
– Спокойной ночи, Роберт.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
До «Дырявого котла» так и не добрался – аппарировал прямо из парка. Толкнул дверь, темным коридором прошел к гостиной и услышал голоса.  
  
Смешно, но Родольфус даже не представлял, что Алиса может оказаться не одна. Ну что же, пока ему мерещится, что они целуются на какой-то скамейке, она... Со дня смерти мужа прошло больше двух месяцев, Алиса еще молода, и выглядит неплохо. Вполне могла подумать и о себе. В конце концов, как она и сказала, Родольфус ей «не муж и даже не любовник».  
  
Впрочем, судя по доносящимся из гостиной звукам, там проходило вовсе не свидание.  
Остановился, прислушался:  
  
– Сириус, чертова псина! – Надо же – в голосе даже не страх, а настоящая паника! Неужели что-то с ее сыном? – Это я пока прошу, но ведь могу и приказать! Я твой начальник, мать твою за ее благородную ногу!  
– Валяй, приказывай, – смутно знакомый голос.  
  
«_Сириус_? Ах да, Блэк. Он ведь тоже тут жив».  
  
– Начальник аврората ставит всех на уши, чтобы найти загулявшего любовника? Сенсация, черт! Риточка будет прыгать от радости.  
– Да плевать мне и на твою Риточку, и на все сенсации на свете! Речь о его жизни, ты, идиот! Когда ты валялся а подвале Треверс-холла, мы собрались всем Орденом и вытащили тебя оттуда, хоть и знали, что мало не покажется никому. А тебе всего лишь надо оторвать от стула задницу и провести пару лишних часов на работе! Послушай, – заговорила свистящим шепотом. – Бродяга, я ведь не так часто тебя прошу!  
– Аликс, – голос у Блэка был такой… устало-сочувственный, что ли. – Слушай, возьми себя в руки. Ну что ему, Лестрейнджу твоему, три года, что ли?  
– Ты не понимаешь... Он же… Я не могу тебе ничего объяснить, поверь! Просто помоги мне!  
– Ну, ладно… Сейчас придумаем что-нибудь. Слушай, командир, ну не реви ты! – голос стал отчетливей, видимо, Блэк выбрался из камина и теперь был рядом с ней, в комнате.  
  
Родольфус прислонился к стене. «Твой Лестрейндж», «не реви». Значит, она все-таки пытается найти _того_, ей плохо, до слез плохо без него. Черт, но он же честно пытался уйти в тот долбаный мир, из которого появился! Не вышло, а что сделаешь? Возможно, желание вернуться должно быть искренним, а какой идиот на его месте такого по-настоящему захочет?  
  
– Слушай, – продолжал меж тем Блэк. – Ты же понимаешь: главное сейчас – его найти. Ты ведь на него следилку не вешала?  
– Ты что, совсем спятил, какая следилка?  
– Может, оно и правильно, только нам сейчас лишние трудности. Ладно, придумаем... А отправить патронус?  
– Уже думала об этом, но… Боюсь, что это только навредит. Я ведь не знаю, где он, что с ним. А если не получится? Это же, по сути, бестолковый сгусток магии. Если Руди где-то рядом – поможет, а если нет… Если у него не будет возможности ответить на мое сообщение – все бесполезно.  
– На тебя не угодишь. Так! – обрадованно заорал Блэк. – Вспомнил, черт! У всех старинных чистокровных родов должен быть способ обнаружить члена семьи, где бы он ни находился. Если жив, конечно. Я, например, всегда смогу найти и Дору, и Тэдди.  
– Сириус, я тоже чистокровная, но никогда о таком не…  
– Так ты кто – девчонка! – перебил ее Блэк. – Кто тебе что рассказывать будет! А я старший сын. Аликс, есть такой способ, не сомневайся даже! Единственное, – задумался он, – младший из братьев может его и не знать. Но ничего: у Лестрейнджей библиотека не хуже нашей, покопаетесь, найдете. А как обнаружите твоего сбежавшего…  
– Сириус!  
– Ладно, извини… В общем, как найдешь – стучись. Я подниму ребят, и… Всё, командир, держи хвост так, чтобы от него бладжеры отскакивали! И вот еще…  
  
Голоса зазвучали глуше, видимо, они отошли в глубь комнаты, к камину. Вот он сработал… Родольфус только собрался открыть дверь, как прямо из стены выпорхнула серебристая ласточка. Зависла над ним:  
– Руди, если можешь, откликнись, пожалуйста! – сказала голосом Алисы. Вместо ответа он вошел в гостиную:  
– Послушай, ты что, меня разыскивала?  
  
Алиса обернулась. До чего же выразительное у нее лицо: облегчение, радость, возмущение, гнев – и все это за какое-то мгновение.  
– Где тебя черти носили?! – последним был гнев, точно. Но почему? Что за беда в том, что он чуть задержался? Интересно, она и мужа своего так же контролировала? И этого, двойника? Тогда неудивительно, что тот озверел.  
– Да что случилось?  
– Что могло случиться, ты имеешь в виду? Мерлин, да что угодно! Ты же не знаешь об этом мире ни черта, не понимаешь, кто тебе друг, кто враг! Не представляешь даже, кто здесь на что угодно пойдет, лишь бы ты лежал в гробу!  
Вещи она говорила правильные, но эти интонации… Прав был Блэк – ему не три года, и в твердой мамочкиной руке, нежно придерживающей за шкирку, он не нуждался.  
– Не ори, – нарочито-спокойно сказал. – Ты мне не жена и – пока – даже не любовница. Я просто решил пройтись, если тебе так интересно. Когда в следующий раз захочу провести с кем-нибудь ночь, обязательно сообщу.  
– Можешь не стараться, – у нее голос тоже моментально изменился, став ровным, безучастным. – Если снова пропадешь, буду иметь в виду, что тебе приспичило. Из чужой койки вытаскивать не стану, не волнуйся. И не стану больше ставить на уши всех, пытаясь найти тебя раньше, чем ты попадешь на тот свет или в Мунго.  
– Сделай одолжение, – Родольфус захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
***  
  
Раздеваясь и расстилая кровать – про ужин даже не подумал, а потом не захотел ни идти в кухню сам, ни посылать эльфа – Родольфус все еще злился. Но, засыпая, вдруг поймал себя на том, что улыбается: «Она разыскивала меня. Меня!»  
Это из-за него она плакала, из-за него просила о помощи Блэка. Из-за него, а не двойника!  
Недавняя размолвка уже не казалась чем-то серьезным. «Семейная ссора, – думал с усмешкой. –Ладно, помиримся. Как там, в пословице, было? _Родственным палочкам друг с другом всерьез не сразиться?_»  
А что они с Алисой вполне могут стать друг для друга такими «палочками», он уже не сомневался.  
  
  
  
**Там:  
В старом доме за много миль от них:**  
  
Волшебник подошел к зеркалу, привычно поморщился при виде отражения. Впрочем, он никогда не был красавцем. Взял лежавшую на подзеркальнике серебристую маску, на мгновенье прикрыл лицо и тут же отложил. Удобная вещь… когда надо оставаться неузнанным. Наедине с собой можно и без нее.  
Взглянул на криво прилепленные к облупившейся стене колдографии. Семь штук. Пятеро мужчин и две женщины. Три мужских фото уже зачеркнуты, остались… те, что остались. Коснулся щеки одной из женщин, усмехнулся: из оставшейся четверки именно к ней он почти не испытывал ненависти. Просто так карта легла. «Ничего личного».  
  
– Какие у тебя интересные знакомые, милая Аликс! Что ж, все получается даже легче, чем я задумал… Не надо больше бегать по Хогвартсу, боясь попасться на глаза кому не надо. Теперь у нас другая цель. Проверю, настолько ли ты предсказуема, как я помню, госпожа аврор!  
  
Вытащил из-под мантии небольшой, с ладонь, мешочек. Впрочем, туда спокойно поместились и маска, и теплый плащ, и еще немало нужных в дороге вещей. Пора было отправляться в путешествие.  
– Давно я не бывал во Франции, – усмехнулся, закрывая за собой дверь старого дома. Впрочем – как и мешочек на шее – бывшего внутри куда больше, чем снаружи.  
  


_Конец первой части_


	10. Chapter 10

**Здесь:**

Они стояли у обрыва, там, где до последней битвы соединял края ущелья длинный мост. Его крепления восстановили почти полностью, остатки пролетов удалось вытащить из пропасти, и теперь они лентой лежали на траве. Кроме одного, самого длинного и тяжелого. Его они не могли поднять со дна даже вместе, сил не хватало. Нужны были помощники, а сколько – именно это Энтони теперь подсчитывал.  
– Человек сто? – повернулся в его сторону Родольфус.  
– Семьдесят четыре. Это если принять за магический предел одного среднего волшебника…  
Сьюзен хмыкнула, и он смущенно умолк.  
– Ну, в общем, вы поняли.

– Нереально, – подытожил Драко.  
Трудно было не согласиться. Они впятером уже приспособились работать вместе, а больше полусотни магов вряд ли сумеют регулировать силу заклинаний таким образом, чтобы равномерно распределить ее по всей каменной глыбе. Стоит кому-нибудь одному отвлечься, или наоборот – чуть сильнее нажать, стараясь поскорей закончить, и она полетит вниз, грохоча и ломаясь. Проще сразу разнести ее «Бомбардой», а потом поднимать по частям. На это у них сил хватит.

Видимо, остальные тоже об этом подумали. Сьюзен вздохнула:  
– Жалко ломать. Может быть, поднимать не магией?  
– А как? – приподнял белесые брови Драко. – Хотя… Спуститься туда на метлах, обвязать веревками… а дальше?  
– И привязать их к гиппогрифам! – предложил Невилл.  
Все рассмеялись, кроме Энтони, который снова обмакнул перо в чернильницу. И через некоторое время с абсолютно серьезным видом заявил:  
– Не получится. Грузоподъемность одного среднего гиппогрифа тоже ограничена, их понадобится довольно много, а ущелье книзу сильно сужается – будут цепляться крыльями. Кроме того, вряд ли удастся договориться с таким количеством этих не самых дружелюбных созданий.  
– Они не такие уж плохие, – покачал головой Невилл.  
– Вот сам с ними и беседуй.  
– А еще можно взять фестралов, – предложила Сьюзен. – Они ведь сильнее?  
– У них и размах крыльев больше. Они оттуда вообще не взлетят. И драконы тоже, хотя пара драконов бы эту глыбу подняла. Эх, найти бы птичку маленькую, но сильную!  
– Как феникс? – снова Сьюзен. Все переглянулись: а это был бы вариант! – Ведь у «одного среднего феникса», – она оглянулась на Энтони, улыбнулась, – «грузоподъемность почти не ограничена».  
– Популяция фениксов в Англии ограничена, – развеял их иллюзии Родольфус. – Насколько я знаю – одной птицей, которая сейчас неизвестно где летает. Менее фантастические варианты будут?

– А более фантастические можно? – спросил Невилл. И пояснил: – Дьявольские силки.  
Родольфус хлопнул себя по лбу, удивляясь, почему ему не пришел в голову такой способ. Ведь видел же, видел, как в Андах с помощью этого растения скрепляли треснувшую во время землетрясения стену какого-то храма. Зрелище было еще то: несколько лиан обхватили старое здание, сдавили – и широкий разлом исчез, осталось только скрепить края. Легкость, с которой зеленые ветви сдвинули каменную стену толщиной не меньше двух футов, его тогда потрясла. Единственная проблема…

– Вопрос в том, как заставить это растение сделать именно то, что тебе нужно? В мире не так уж много людей, способных договориться с Дьявольскими силками – по сути, кровожадным хищником. Я знал только одного, и он вполне мог уже умереть. – «Если, конечно, в вашем мире он вообще жил». Но даже если жил… Вспомнился сморщенный, похожий на гриб старичок, сидевший возле храма и что-то беспрерывно шептавший. Сколько ему тогда было лет? Двести? Больше? Согласится ли он приехать в Англию, если его попросить? И если он окажется способен перенести это путешествие.  
– Я могу попробовать, – предложил Невилл. И тут же смутился: – Ну, я иногда и правда с ними разговариваю, с растениями.  
Энтони поморщился, Драко закатил глаза и, казалось, хотел сказать что-то едкое, но промолчал.  
– Так вот почему у тебя они всегда вырастали быстрей, чем у других! – догадалась Сьюзен.

***

На следующий день Родольфус и Драко спустились в ущелье на метлах, разбросали по периметру глыбы десятка два семян. Полили и присели неподалеку, подождать, проклюнется ли хоть один росток. Все-таки слой мелких камней толщиной в пару дюймов, прикрывавший гранитную скалу – не самая подходящая почва.  
– А вы молодцы: не думал, что так быстро все закончим, – сказал Родольфус, просто так, чтобы не сидеть молча.  
– У вас тоже неплохо получается с нами управляться, – усмехнулся Драко. – Никогда не задумывались о том, чтобы пойти в учителя, – чуть запнулся и все же добавил: – дядя Руди?  
Родольфус покачал головой:  
– Давно догадался?  
– С первого дня, – ответил Драко и пояснил: – Глаза, брови – они ведь прежними остались. И жесты, особенно неосознанные.  
Поднес руку к шее и подергал себя за одну из светлых прядей. Родольфус, не задумываясь, повторил это движение, только пальцы сжали пустоту. Волосы у него теперь были короткие, а привычка осталась. Рассмеялся:  
– А ты наблюдательный!  
– Одного не пойму, – наморщил лоб Драко. – За каким чертом вы к Лонгботтому пристали?  
– Есть причина. Может, объясню со временем, а пока поверь на слово.  
– Ну-ну… – Прошелся взад-вперед по ущелью.

Позади них едва слышно зашуршали камушки. Оглянулись: в одном месте вырос небольшой, около дюйма в высоту, холмик. Родольфус взмахнул палочкой, сдувая камни и песок, помогая ростку проклюнуться.  
– Обалдеть, – совсем по-детски выдохнул Драко, увидев ярко-зеленую стрелку. – Выросло все-таки! Прямо на камнях!  
– Точно. Все, давай вверх, пока оно не решило, что мы - обед. Завтра вернемся с нашим заклинателем растений.

Сели на метлы и полетели вверх, к ожидавшим их ребятам. Великий эксперимент начался.

***

Пожалуй, единственное, в чем Невилл не был похож на Алису – это в умении обращаться с метлой. Та, казалось, родилась с ней в руках. А мальчишка сначала минут пять пытался подняться в воздух, а сейчас неуверенно балансировал в паре ярдов над землей.

– Грохнется! – уверенно заявил Драко.  
– Точно, – подтвердил Энтони. – Со дна отмывать придется нашего герболога.  
Сьюзен только вздохнула, сочувственно посмотрев на Невилла и укоризненно – на ребят. Драко поднялся, протянул руку к метле:  
– Давай сюда. Вместе полетим. Если, конечно, эта школьная развалюха нас поднимет.  
– И поднимет, и опустит, – заверил его Энтони. – Может, она не очень быстрая, но рассчитана на вес четыреста тридцать пять фунтов. Теоретически, само собой.  
– «Теоретически», – передразнил Драко, и Энтони повернулся к Родольфусу:  
– Мистер Лендерс, мы же с подземельями закончили, так?  
Тот кивнул.  
– Тогда можно, я убью этого придурка?  
– Только если от нас эта дрянь, – Родольфус взглянул вниз, где тянулись к солнцу зеленые ростки, – что-нибудь оставит. Ладно, взлетаем! – и он первый сорвался с обрыва.

– Лонгботтом, ты хоть бы держался! За меня, само собой! «Как»? Руками, идиот! О, Мерлин, чтоб я еще раз! – то и дело доносилось сверху, пока спускался.

Приземляться не стал, завис ярдах в пяти над почти вросшей в землю плитой.  
– Если что, придется этот цветочек заклинанием солнечного света пригреть, – пробурчал.  
– Обещай, что не будешь горячиться, – попросил Невилл. Кажется, в десятый раз, если с утра считать. Сначала вообще уговаривал Родольфуса подождать наверху, объясняя, что уж с чем-чем, а с растением он точно справится. Тот кивал и упрашивал быть осторожнее и если что – не церемониться, сразу уничтожать чертову зелень. А мальчишка хмыкал и говорил: «Да, бабуля!»

– Обещаю, что буду спокойно смотреть, как эта… – черт, а еще он просил при цветочке не выражаться, или хотя бы не обзывать его вслух, – эта растительность вас сперва придушит, а потом употребит в качестве закуски.  
– Нет, правда, успокойся. Помни, оно реагирует на эмоции. Или хоть поднимись повыше и там волнуйся.

Пришлось взлететь еще на пару ярдов. Мальчишки тем временем приземлились, спешились. И ближайшая темно-зеленая ветвь сразу же обвилась вокруг ног Драко, дернулась, увлекая того на землю.

– А-а! Лонгботтом, придурок, сделай же что-нибудь!  
– Тихо ты! Постарайся расслабиться, – прошептал тот, будто не обращая внимания на обвивавшие его тело стебли.  
– Может, мне еще и удовольствие получить? Слушай, уже не смешно! – еще несколько побегов протянулись к нему, захлестнули поперек груди и, видимо, сдавили – голос стал глуше.

Родольфус достал палочку…  
– Роберт, не надо! – И как только узнал? Не видел же, не мог увидеть – чертова зелень обвила его уже с ног до головы.  
«Ладно, еще три секунды, и будем считать эксперимент провалившимся! Раз… Два… Т…»

Один из побегов, обвивавших Невилла, вдруг разжался, отполз. Драко тоже перестал дергаться и орать – то ли внял совету и расслабился, то ли… в любом случае, именно сейчас вмешиваться не стоило. И Родольфус, как зачарованный, смотрел, как стебли отпускают попавших к ним в плен людей, расползаются, окружая пролет моста темно-зеленой шевелящейся рамкой. Вот, видимо, они проникли под плиту. Взметнулось облачко пыли, и каменная глыба чуть оторвалась от земли. Получилось.

– Эй! – Невилл наклонился к Драко, потряс его за плечо. – Можно улетать.  
– Лонгботтом, я тебя когда-нибудь… – начал он и не договорил: взгляд упал на пролет моста, приподнявшийся над землей уже почти на фут. – Вот это да! Работает! Нет, правда – работает!

На «берегу» Невилл слез с метлы, а Драко, отшвырнув ее подальше, кулем свалился в траву:  
– Думал – поседею, – пробормотал. – Ну вас к Мордреду с вашей занимательной травологией!

– Пожалуй, я тебя не буду убивать, Малфой, – хмыкнул Энтони. – Еще заявишься ко мне потом таким вот бледно-зеленым призраком.  
– Не смешно! – одернула его Сьюзен. – Ребята, пошлите в школу, попросим у эльфов горячего шоколада. Драко, ты с нами?  
– Нет, – он уткнулся носом в траву.  
– Ладно, мы тебе принесем.

Они втроем ушли в сторону парадного входа. Родольфус смотрел на вытянувшегося на траве племянника и с усмешкой думал, что предпочел бы, чтобы остался Невилл. Во-первых, неизвестно, о чем Драко захочется с ним поговорить, а во-вторых… Как сказал бы сам Невилл, «потому что».

– Как ты?  
– Жить буду, – усмехнулся Драко. – А вы тоже переволновались, и наверняка не за меня.  
– За тебя тоже.  
– За него больше. Интересно, что будет, если он узнает, кто вы такой?  
«Ну вот, началось! Теперь – как решил когда-то: по возможности, не врать. Даже если очень хочется. И тем более!»  
– Он знает.

Драко даже подпрыгнул:  
– Знает?! Ну, тогда он или идиот, или под «Империо», или тут что-то не так!  
– «Что-то не так», – выбрал Родольфус и начал – в который раз – рассказывать свою историю.

Закончил как раз тогда, когда из дверей показалась троица с дымящимися кружками в руках. Невилл протянул одну Родольфусу, а Сьюзен – Драко.  
– Ты чудо, Боунс, – улыбнулся тот. – Выходи за меня.  
– Все-таки убью, – пробормотал Энтони, присаживаясь рядом. – Персональное привидение – находка для ученого.  
– Дураки оба, – покачала головой Сьюзен и повернулась к Родольфусу: – А знаете, как нас сегодня в кухне назвали? «Господа Основатели»! Нет, придумают же!

***

Родольфус заглянул в пропасть. Плита поднялась ярдов на семьдесят. Осталось куда меньше.

– Потрясающе! Это же просто потрясающе! – воскликнула Сьюзен.  
Зрелище цепких зеленых ветвей, сверху казавшихся тоненькими, как ниточки, и все же державших неподъемный груз, действительно завораживало.  
– Фантастика, – подтвердил Энтони.  
Невилл что-то шептал себе под нос, полуприкрыв глаза. Потом будто очнулся от транса:  
– Еще дней пять, – сообщил. – Ближе к концу рост замедляется. Ну, вы это и сами должны знать.  
Драко тоже подошел поближе, вздохнул.  
– А знаете, – вдруг сказал он, – о чем я точно буду внукам рассказывать, если доживу? – Все повернулись к нему, и он продолжил: – Не про Лорда, с которым разговаривал, как вот с вами. И не про то, что в квиддич играл с «самим Поттером». А о том, что видел, как растет эта штуковина, – он махнул рукой в сторону тянувшихся вверх дьявольских силков. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это но… Ты же настоящий волшебник, Лонгботтом!  
– А вы все тогда кто? – смущенно улыбнулся Невилл.  
– А мы так… «махатели палочками», как наш декан говорил, – хмыкнул Драко.  
– Ну уж нет, – запротестовал Энтони. – Мы тоже кое на что годимся!  
– Например, пялиться на мою грудь, – подколола его Сьюзен.  
– Или пропускать свою очередь поддерживать заклинание.  
– Или срываться в колодец, забыв сверху палочку, чтобы остальные тебя потом час искали.  
– Или…

Они еще что-то говорили, но Родольфус уже не слышал: ребята уходили в сторону замка. Энтони положил руку на талию Сьюзен, та обняла за плечи Невилла, а он протянул ладонь шагавшему чуть поодаль Драко. Тот чуть помедлил, но все же присоединился.

– Невероятно, – Макгонагал подошла неслышно, как настоящей кошке и положено.  
– Изумительное зрелище, – согласился Родольфус.  
– Я не о том, – покачала головой она. – Поверить не могу, что вам удалось заставить этих четверых не только вместе работать, но и поддерживать, ценить друг друга. Вы знаете, как их называют остальные? «Основатели»!  
Родольфус только хмыкнул. А в самом деле, что-то в этом было.  
– Дружба факультетов, – сказал. «Как Шляпа нам и советовала год за годом. Только никто ее не слушал, пока не прижало».  
– Да… Послушайте, – голос ее вдруг стал куда менее уверенным. – Мистер Лендерс, а вы никогда не задумывались о карьере преподавателя? У нас, – она невесело усмехнулась, – «как обычно», вакантна должность учителя ЗОТИ.  
Родольфус едва не рассмеялся. А неплохо было бы, потратив несколько лет на изучение Темных Искусств, теперь учить детишек – вроде тех, что как раз вошли в двери замка – от них защищаться. Может, согласиться?  
– Я сожалею, директор. Но мне нужно домой.  
– И где же ваш дом?  
– Не знаю. Но я обязательно его найду.


	11. Chapter 11

**Там:**  
  
«И все-таки это слишком: который день дуться!» – думал Родольфус, шагая по коридору в спальню Алисы. После их размолвки она ему и двух слов не сказала. Даже на работу стала уходить раньше – наверняка, чтобы не встречаться с ним за завтраком. Он и не настаивал, ожидая, когда у нее пройдет, как он это называл, «заскок», хоть и успел соскучиться по вечерним посиделкам у камина. Но самому подойти помириться? Это же потом всю жизнь придется под нее подстраиваться! Интересно, как ее муж в таких ситуациях выкручивался?  
  
К концу недели желания выдержать характер поубавилось, но повода заговорить с ней все не было. А вот теперь появился: чернила закончились, а план на первый семестр составлять надо. Конечно, можно было отправить эльфа за новыми, но тогда придется искать новый предлог поговорить… и помириться.  
  
– А где у тебя?.. – Родольфус толкнул дверь и замер на пороге: Алиса в одном полотенце сидела на краю кровати. «Черт, а смешно чуть ли не на старости лет узнавать, что завернутая во влажную тряпку женщина выглядит соблазнительнее голой, а?» – со смесью злости и смущения подумал он.  
  
– Стучаться надо! Запирать дверь не пробовала? – почти хором.  
  
– До тех пор, пока ты здесь не появился, необходимости в этом не было! – рявкнула Алиса.  
– У тебя, вроде как, взрослый сын.  
– Мой сын с трех лет знал, что если дверь закрыта, значит, его за ней не ждут. А тебя кто, кентавры в Запретном лесу воспитывали?  
  
Определенно, что-то с ней было не так. Конечно, не стоило без стука вваливаться в спальню, но орать-то зачем? К тому же, смущенной Алиса не выглядела – вон, даже не пыталась прикрыть ни полностью обнаженные ноги, ни грудь. Так и сидела, левой рукой прижимая полотенце к правому плечу. Показалось, или под ее пальцами набухало красное пятно?  
– Что с рукой?  
– Так, ерунда.  
Не показалось.  
– Можно посмотреть? – Не дожидаясь ответа, отвел ее руку. Промокшее от крови полотенце упало, открыв довольно широкую, с галеон, язву, из которой каплями сочилась сукровица.  
– И давно у тебя такое?  
– С Хогвартса.  
  
Не сразу, но дошло, что именно она имела в виду – битву за Хогвартс, последний день войны. Почти три месяца?  
– Ты что, столько времени ходишь с этой дрянью? – прозвучало почти презрительно, но Родольфусу не хотелось выбирать ни выражений, ни интонации. Мерлин, ну что за дура?! – Заживляющих заклинаний не знаешь? Хоть бы в Мунго сбегала!  
– С царапиной? – так же презрительно отозвалась Алиса. – А заживляющее не помогает, несколько дней – и опять расползается. Наверное, у меня левой рукой плохо получается его накладывать, – пожала плечами она. – Выйди, что ли. Или помоги, – добавила едва слышно.  
  
Палочку в левой руке она держала довольно неуклюже. Родольфус поднял свою, но вдруг задумался:  
– Говоришь, все время открывается?  
Она кивнула.  
– Как будто твое тело старается избавиться от чего-то чужеродного? – Она молчала, и он продолжил: – Чем тебя задело во время битвы за Хогвартс? Это заклинание? Не помнишь, какое именно?  
– Издеваешься? – поморщилась Алиса. – Ты хоть можешь себе представить, что там творилось?! Ни хрена ты не…  
– Я там был. И вряд ли наша битва чем-то отличалась в лучшую сторону.  
– Ой, и правда. Все время забываю, извини… В общем, не помню я. Только дома и заметила, и даже не в тот же день. Ну, о чем задумался?  
  
Родольфус молчал, и правда обдумывая одну идею. И чем больше он над ней размышлял, тем меньше все это ему нравилось.  
  
– Слышала когда-нибудь про отсроченные заклинания?  
  
Конечно, она об этом знала. И наверняка знала, кто же такой умный их придумал: вряд ли в их мире был свой гений… вернее, гении. Самое смешное, что первоначально создатели этой дряни не хотели никого убивать. Так, развлекались. Забавно ведь, когда ты в дуэльном клубе оставляешь на противнике пару царапин, а пару дней спустя он, давно забывший о досадном происшествии, пытается сотворить что-нибудь простенькое – «Левиосу» там или призывающее – и с ног до головы покрывается фурункулами.  
  
А потом те, кому понадобилось, усовершенствовали детскую игрушку. Родольфус понятия не имел, что за заклинание попало в Алису, и от какого слова оно должно сработать, но не сомневался, что от после этого у нее не фиолетовые рога вырастут.  
  
Рассуждая логически, ключевое слово должно было относиться к лечебным чарам. Точно не заживляющее – его она использовала, причем не раз. Обезболивающее? Одно из диагностирующих? Вполне возможно. Черт, а ведь то, что она не пошла в Мунго, пожалуй, спасло жизнь не только ей, а всем, кто мог оказаться там, поблизости.  
  
– Насколько я помню, такие вещи нейтрализуются легко. Но надо извлечь его, – вслух рассуждала Алиса. – Интересно, если ранку не заживлять, может быть через пару дней…  
– Если раньше не умрешь от потери крови или не свихнешься от боли. Устраивают эти варианты?  
Она помолчала, будто действительно их обдумывала. Потом серьезно сказала:  
– Нет.  
Что, и вправду обдумывала?! Ненормальная…  
– Ложись.  
– Ноги раздвинуть или так справишься?  
  
Шутит, уже хорошо. А то Родольфусу от того, что он задумал, было не по себе. Черт, ведь обезболивающее тоже нельзя применять! Быстро извиниться и свалить к чертям… куда угодно. И пусть делает, что хочет. Жила же она столько с этой гадостью, и дальше проживет.  
– Не бойся, – притянул к себе, надеясь успокоить. Попытался убрать ее полотенце – мокрое же, простудится – Алиса вздрогнула, но подчинилась.  
Вышел в кухню, там выбрал нож – длинный, узкий. Провел палочкой вдоль лезвия, затачивая и очищая.  
  
Когда вернулся, она так и лежала, съежившись. Услышала шаги, сжалась. Потом, с явным усилием, легла на спину, улыбнулась побелевшими губами:  
– Не трусь. Я выдержу.  
«А я?»  
Почти машинально стер кровь с ее плеча.  
– Послушай, можно ведь что-то придумать. Если не заклинание, может быть, зелье…  
– У меня на него аллергия, выяснилось после первого же рейда в аврорате. Чуть откачали тогда. Да нормально все, я умею терпеть боль.  
«Лучше бы ты не умела… когда-то».  
  
Мысль о зелье притянула за собой другую… «Зелья» ведь бывают разные.  
– В этом доме есть алкоголь?  
– Есть, – оживилась Алиса. – С прошлого дня рождения Невилла осталось. В кухне найдешь.  
  
И правда, нашел: открытую бутылку неплохого эльфийского вина. Примерно стакан рубиновой жидкости чуть покрепче тыквенного сока. Смешно…  
  
– Это все? – показал он бутылку Алисе. Та кивнула, и Родольфус взмахнул палочкой, залечивая ей плечо. – Одевайся, а то вон – посинела уже. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
****  
  
Вернулся он через четверть часа, принес стилизованную под старинный бочонок бутылку огневиски. Конечно, мог и обычную взять – он же не впечатление производить собирался. Или собирался? Иногда оторопь брала от собственного желания наизнанку вывернуться, лишь бы она не морщила презрительно нос. А лучше – чтобы смотрела восхищенно.  
«Ерунда, я просто привык к хорошим вещам. Хотел бы ее трахнуть, купил бы шампанского», – усмехался он, разливая огневиски по найденным в глубинах шкафа рюмкам.  
  
Надиралась Алиса быстро – как и положено непьющему человеку. Уже после первого глотка щеки порозовели, а в глазах появился шальной блеск. После второй она вдруг обнаружила в кухне массу смешных вещей, сопровождая каждую находку идиотским хихиканьем. А услышав анекдот про Мерлина (настолько древний, что наверняка сам Мерлин его и сочинил), громко расхохоталась и потребовала еще по одной.  
Еще, так еще… Следующая рюмка – и анекдоты рассказывает уже она. Половину из них Родольфус не знал, а известные никогда в жизни не решился бы рассказать при даме. Даже если эта дама – в стельку пьяный начальник аврората.  
  
После четвертой она встала, пошатываясь, обошла стол и плюхнулась Родольфусу на колени. Обняла за шею, взъерошила волосы. «Мать-твою-за-хвост! И что мне стоило не заниматься ерундой, а дать ей по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым и привязать к кровати!»  
  
– Я люблю тебя. – Он закашлялся. – И всегда любила. Знаешь, за все эти годы и дня не прошло, чтобы я о тебе не вспоминала. Если что-то не получалось, или не знала, как поступить, то всегда думала: «А что бы он на моем месте сделал?»  
  
«Она. Говорит. Не с тобой!» – уговаривал себя Родольфус, мыча при этом что-то утвердительное.  
  
– Еще по одной? – шепот в ухо.  
– Давай, – согласился он, мысленно чертыхаясь. Алиса поднесла было рюмку к губам, но выпить не смогла:  
– О-ой… Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит…  
«О, Мерлин!»  
– Идем в спальню.  
– Думаешь, получится? – она поднялась, схватилась за стол: – Ой, комната качается! Мы на корабле?  
– Ага, на летающем, – пробурчал, подхватывая ее на руки.  
  
Уложил на кровать, стянул свитер. Убрал ее руки от своей рубашки как раз в тот момент, когда Алиса расстегивала третью пуговицу. Вышел на минуту в кухню и вернулся с ножом. Взглянула удивленно:  
– Ты что, собираешься? Сейчас? Но как же…  
– Я же трезвый. – Он присел рядом с ней.  
Родольфус за весь вечер не выпил ни капли – не решился перед таким серьезным делом. И теперь то, как он отреагировал на ее близость – и когда она сидела у него на коленях, и позже, пока нес на руках, нельзя было списать на действие алкоголя. А так хотелось…  
  
– Больно, – удивленно сказала Алиса, когда он сделал надрез. Еще бы… Подставил полотенце под хлынувшую из раны кровь, поморщился от запаха, да и от вида тоже. Мерлин, как же маглы обходятся в таких случаях без магии? Ни кровоостанавливающего не наложить, ни очищающего… Пошевелил ножом, расширяя разрез. Алиса тихо застонала. Нормальный человек бы уже выл, несмотря на ударную дозу огневиски. Черт, где это заклинание?  
– Пусто, надо еще раз попробовать…  
Она качнула ресницами, соглашаясь.  
Еще надрез, углубить, то и дело вытирая кровь… черт, Снова ошибся. А может, он вообще ошибся, и нет тут ничего?  
– Должно быть, – едва слышно сказала она.  
И еще попытка…  
– Это последний раз, – пообещал. Точно зная, что если и тут не найдет… придется пробовать еще и еще.  
Кровь ручьем из раны.  
Тонкой струйкой – из закушенной губы.  
«Найдись, мать твою, найдись уже!»  
  
Наконец-то почувствовал: руку обдало теплом, как перед выбросом магии в детстве. Теперь аккуратно, будто ценное тепличное растение, «пересадить» этот сгусток магии на кончик палочки. Получилось похоже на «Люмос», только огонек не желтый, а ярко-красный, с черными прожилками.  
  
– И что теперь? – спросила она, когда Родольфус стряхнул огонек на прикроватную тумбочку. Тот завис над ее поверхностью маленькой шаровой молнией.  
– Фините Инкантатем! – Свечение пропало.  
– Так легко?  
– Вот именно, – кивнул он и повернулся к ней. Первым делом – обезболивающее, теперь можно. И заживляющие: не спеша, послойно сращивая мышцы…  
  
Алиса, полуприкрыв глаза, следила за кончиком его палочки.  
– Теперь точно все, – и даже улыбнуться сумел, а она ответила.  
  
– Мне так холодно…  
– Это заклинание наверняка искусственно повышало температуру, теперь пройдет некоторое время, пока привыкнешь к нормальной. Ничего, пройдет. – Вытащил из шкафов все одеяла, набросил их на дрожавшую Алису. Сам присел рядом – убедиться, что согреется, что не нужно… Нет, глупость какая! Вот она свернулась, как приблудный котенок, взяла Родольфуса за руку. И на миг показалось, что такое уже было. Уже встречались две руки – впитавшая в себя холод азкабанской решетки и горячая, как вылетевший из палочки патронус.  
  
Потом она заснула, наконец-то согревшись, а он еще долго не решался лечь. Сперва долго стоял под струями воды – сладковатый запах крови, казалось, пропитал все, въелся в руки, в волосы, в каждую пору. Потом прошел на кухню, опрокинул несколько рюмок - одну за другой, не чувствуя вкуса. В спальню перебрался, только поняв, что еще немного – и заснет в кресле у камина.  
Давно ему не было так страшно встретиться с собственными сновидениями.  
  
***  
  
_Он направляет палочку на связанное тело на полу:  
– Круцио!  
И уши закладывает от пронзительного вопля._  
…  
_– Одну пощечину я тебе точно должен!  
Розовый след от пальцев на ее щеке._  
…  
_Толкает на кровать  
Ткань легко рвется, обнажая грудь… Он наклоняется, впивается поцелуем-укусом, оставляя на светлой коже багровое пятно…  
_  
***  
  
Родольфус сел в кровати… Черт, не зря засыпать не хотел: чувствовал, что после сегодняшнего вечера, после струящийся по пальцам крови и сдержанных стонов Алисы, всплывут в памяти не самые лучшие воспоминания. Но…  
– Бред какой-то!  
Пусть он и не помнил во всех подробностях тот день, после которого Лонгботтомы отправились в Мунго, а они вчетвером – в Азкабан, в одном был уверен точно: никакого изнасилования не было! Так какого же гоблина драного?..  
  
Прошел в ванную, плеснул воды на разгоряченные щеки. Прислонился лбом к зеркалу и тут же отодвинулся, с каким-то отстраненным любопытством вглядываясь в отражение. В черты, так похожие на свои, но все же чужие. В лицо своего двойника, человека, чью жизнь он пытается прожить.  
Чужое лицо.  
Чужая жизнь.  
Чужие… да, точно! Чужие воспоминания, вот что все это было!  
  
Он никогда не целовал Алису на скамейке магловского парка. Она никогда не навещала его в Азкабане, не согревала теплом своей ладони. И уж конечно, он никогда с ней не спал. В отличие от того, другого.  
Родольфуса передернуло. Неужели он действительно может превратиться в _того_? Позабыть свою жизнь, все, что было в ней?  
– Собственно, а почему бы и нет? – усмехнулся он вдруг. Что у него было такого, что обязательно стоило помнить? Орущих от боли Лонгботтомов, вонючий Азкабан, змеиную морду Лорда и совсем помешавшуюся под конец войны Беллу? – Да пропади все пропадом! Я могу превратиться в тебя? – спросил он у отражения. – Да плевать мне, понял? Зато я уж точно не вернусь в тот чертов мир! А ты… Хоть сдохни там, мне все равно!  
Успокоившись, вернулся в спальню, вытянулся на дурацкой кровати, обнял подушку… Больше ему в эту ночь ничего не снилось.


	12. Chapter 12

**Здесь:**

Эту книгу Родольфус отложил не сразу.

Зелье… Нельзя сказать, что он не разбирался в зельях, но уж точно никогда их не любил. На школьную программу еще хватало – похвалы Слагхорна, подкреплявшиеся баллами факультету, довольная улыбка того старого хрыча из приемной комиссии ТРИТОНов и «Превосходно» в дипломе. Родольфус тогда на радостях зашвырнул учебники на самую дальнюю полку, а котел подальше в подвал, как он надеялся – навечно.

А теперь пытался понять, настолько ли хорош найденный в одной старой книге рецепт, как утверждал его автор, некто «Игноциус Таунсенд, за путешествия в миры чудные и отдаленные прозванный Игни-странником»… Прозвище это было известно Родольфусу с детства – кто же не знает самые известные после историй Биддля сказки? А вот то, что веселый и находчивый Игни, умевший с блеском выкрутиться из любой неприятности, не только на самом деле когда-то жил, но и книги писал, оказалось для него новостью.

Сам рецепт сложным не выглядел. Любой зельевар справится, пусть не «с закрытыми глазами и привязанной за спиной правой рукой», как утверждал Игноциус-Игни, но без особых проблем. Тогда почему за прошедшие столетия им никто не воспользовался? Не верили, считали выдумкой? Так в Дары Смерти тоже не верили, и все равно находились энтузиасты, с пеной у рта готовые доказывать, что где-то прячутся и мантия-невидимка, и непобедимая палочка, и воскрешающий камень.

«Все-таки чушь», – решил Родольфус, заталкивая книгу обратно на полку.  
Чтобы вернуться за ней этим же вечером.

***

– А как у тебя с зельями? – поинтересовался он за завтраком, после почти бессонной ночи. Думал, размышлял, прикидывал. Даже монетку подбрасывал. Поймал и сунул в карман, даже не посмотрев, что выпало: глупо доверять судьбе там, где речь идет о чем-то серьезном. А он должен вернуться в свой мир! И если это зелье – его единственный шанс, его нельзя упустить.

Невилл поперхнулся чаем.  
– Смотря для чего вам. Если котел взорвать, то могу. А если сварить нормально… Не, ну иногда тоже получается, конечно…  
– Значит, в этом ты тоже в маму. У Льисы с зельями было что-то вроде взаимной нелюбви. Она и на старших курсах их не изучала, и в школу авроров сдавала дополнительные экзамены по чарам и трансфигурации вместо зельеварения. Даже пить не все из них могла. Аллергия на обезболивающее – неприятная вещь для аврора, надо сказать.  
– Откуда вы это все знаете? Она рассказывала?  
– Ну что ты, мы не так долго общались. Но у меня было время изучить личные дела всех авроров.  
– И… – Невилл запнулся, – папы?  
– Конечно. Он, все-таки, был моим предшественником на посту главы аврората.  
– Расскажете? – И снова смотрит требовательно, как тогда, в день их знакомства.  
– Пойми же, – Родольфус поморщился, но все-таки продолжил: – Этот человек…  
– Не мой отец, я знаю! – перебил его Невилл. – Мой – в Мунго! Но тот, из вашего мира… Мой тоже мог таким стать! Расскажите, ну я прошу вас!

Ответить он не успел: в окно вломилась светло-коричневая сипуха. Плюхнулась на стол, опрокинув чашку Невилла и сбросив обе тарелки.  
– Чудный характер, – усмехнулся Родольфус. – Как у хозяйки.  
– Это не бабулина, это… папина сова, – тихо ответил Невилл. – Просто она уже старая. – Отвязал письмо, как обычно, пробежал глазами и сразу отложил: – Вечером отвечу, ничего срочного, а Голди отдохнет.

К разговору о зелье они так и не вернулись: всю дорогу то Родольфус пересказывал те немногие сведения, которые почерпнул из «личного дела главы аврората Лонботтома Ф.», то Невилл объяснял, почему у него не было своей совы:  
– Зато у меня Тревор был. Только он все время пропадал куда-то, а потом и совсем пропал. Бабуля рассказывала, что у нее тоже жаба была фамилиаром.  
– Жаба – самый подходящий фамилиар для ведьмы, – кивнул Родольфус. «Но не для волшебника. Зараза она, твоя бабуля!»

В обед снова не удалось поговорить: четверка «Основателей» уселась в кружок и, не переставая, болтала и смеялась. Кажется, обсуждали последнюю – и первую после победы – квиддичную игру. Родольфуса тоже звали, но он, наскоро перекусив, сбежал в библиотеку. Неприятно было чувствовать себя лишним, а именно об этом он иногда думал в последнее время. Возможно, глупо было надеяться, что Невилл захочет всю жизнь провести с ним рядом, но… Надеяться вообще глупо, но никому из смертных это никогда не мешало.

Только вечером, по дороге домой, Невилл вспомнил об их утренней беседе:  
– А вообще, если надо зелье сварить, то я лучше Гермионы и не знаю никого. Ну, разве что Снейпа или Слагхорна. Только Снейп умер, а Слагхорн…  
– Нет уж, Слагхорна мне точно не надо! – «Чем меньше посвященных, тем лучше».  
По-хорошему, и с Гермионой не стоило бы встречаться: очень уж странные чувства будила в нем эта девушка. Но выхода не было, ему был нужен умный и знающий помощник.

***

Гермиона появилась в «Трех метлах» через полчаса после их короткой беседы по каминной связи. Конечно, она тоже сразу вспомнила про «Сказки о необычайных приключениях Игни-странника». И провела параллель с «Дарами смерти». А еще подсказала дельную мысль: попросить кого-нибудь из министерской Лаборатории Экспериментального Зельеварения проверить рецепт. Хотя бы на совместимость компонентов, а в идеале – действительно ли это зелье работает.  
– Сама я там не знаю никого, но, может быть, мистер Робардс знает? Хотите, спрошу?  
Родольфус кивнул. Помолчали, потом Гермиона спросила:  
– А как вы… вообще?  
– Хотите посмотреть, как я устроился? – Родольфус поднялся, протянул руку, и она вложила в его ладонь свою. Тонкие теплые пальцы чуть подрагивали. Волнуется? Чуть посторонился, пропуская ее к лестнице.

Наверху она пробыла недолго. Покрутилась, осматриваясь. А на что там было смотреть – обычный гостиничный номер. Заметила фото на тумбочке, вздохнула.  
– Кстати, Невилл знает, кто я такой. Догадался, – сказал Родольфус.  
– И как же?..  
– Пришлось все ему рассказать.

Опустился на стул, и ей предложил, но Гермиона только головой помотала:  
– Я же на минутку всего.  
Тогда и Родольфус поднялся.  
В номере вдруг стало очень мало места. Они то ли дело натыкались друг на друга, Гермиона смущенно отодвигалась и, кажется, терялась еще больше. Разговор не клеился.  
– Не возражаете, если я аппарирую прямо отсюда? – спросила она.  
– Нет, конечно. Спасибо, что зашли.  
Гермиона пообещала сообщить, как только что-нибудь узнает, и в ту же секунду исчезла.

Книгу с рецептом зелья она забрала с собой, но оставила сказки и прочитанные давным-давно «Миры чудесные…». Родольфус читал обе попеременно. Сравнивал «сказочные» факты и те, которые выдавались за реальные, увиденные своими глазами. Совпадений было достаточно для того, чтобы сделать вывод: Игни-странник действительно мог бывать в других вселенных, встречать там удивительных существ и, главное, возвращаться обратно! _«Глотнул он того зелья, и вмиг домой перенесся, только загрызы семиногие его и видели!»_  
Что ж, скоро он узнает, можно ли решить все проблемы, глотнув зелья.

Отложил книгу, взглянул на часы и вздрогнул – уже три, а Невилла до сих пор нет! Куда бешеные пикси могли его унести среди ночи?! К друзьям? Так у него нет никого, кроме той девушки-путешественницы, с которой он однажды встречался. Разве что эти, «Основатели». Может, пока он сегодня в библиотеке торчал, они договорились встретиться? Но почему ночью?

«А если?.. – от страха похолодели ладони, и Родольфус одернул себя: – Хватит! Еще в обморок упади, совсем расслабился тут за время спокойной жизни! Распустил сопли, глава аврората хренов!»  
Надо было не бегать из угла в угол, а действовать. Сначала – нагло воспользоваться своим знакомством с Робардсом. Связаться с ним, пусть поднимает ребят, надо во что бы то ни стало найти мальчишку.

Сбежал по ступенькам, толкнул дверь: пустой зал, чуть поблескивают чистые бокалы на стойке, белеют развешанные по стене декоративные тарелки. В углу, за дальним столиком, приткнулась темная фигура. Всмотрелся и сперва дар речи потерял, а потом чуть сдержал ругательство. Подошел поближе, осторожно – сдерживая желание встряхнуть и наорать, выпуская недавно пережитый страх за него – тронул за плечо:  
– Невилл? Что случилось, почему ты здесь?  
Тот захлопал сонными глазами:  
– Ой… Роберт, а вы что, уже всё? Можно возвращаться?  
– Что – «всё»?  
– Вы и… Гермиона…  
– Что-о?! Ты что, решил, что я и она?..  
– Ну вы же сами ей предложили посмотреть, как вы живете? А раньше говорили, что…  
«Твою мать, какой памятливый!»  
– Знаешь, иногда подобное предложение не несет в себе никакого подтекста, – пробурчал Родольфус, поднимаясь вслед за Невиллом в комнату. Рассказывать сонному мальчишке о том, как он переволновался, не стал, отложил до утра.

– Знаете, за то время, что мы знакомы, я иногда жалел, что не знал вас раньше, – сказал ему Невилл в ответ на все объяснения. – В детстве часто хотелось, чтобы кто-то переживал за меня. А бабуля только ругалась. А сейчас, – поднял голову, взглянул упрямо, – сейчас я вырос. И давно привык сам о себе заботиться. Так что зря вы так, ничего со мной не случится.  
Чучело упрямое. Хотя в молодости наверняка все считают себя неуязвимыми. Только и оставалось, что попросить предупреждать, когда захочет внезапно исчезнуть.  
– Хорошо. Только и вы, если захотите пригласить кого-нибудь, намекните об этом понятней, – улыбнулся Невилл.

***

– Отнес я твой рецепт, красавица, – заявил Робардс, едва поздоровавшись. – Ребята пару дней попросили, потом сообщат.  
Гермиона поблагодарила и снова склонилась над бумагами. Но начальнику, кажется, хотелось поговорить.

– Честно говоря, я удивился, когда на место Лизы, – он кивнул на висевшее на стене фото в траурной рамке, – ты пришла. Героиня войны! Хоть экскурсии води в мой скромный кабинет!  
Гермиона укоризненно взглянула, и Робардс примирительно поднял руки. Но все равно продолжил:  
– У вас же, ребята, спокойных дней столько было, что по пальцам пересчитаешь. А тут Того-кого-нельзя-называть победили, лето, солнышко. Кажется, лежи на песочке пузом кверху и книжку читай. А тебя почему-то в министерство добровольцем понесло.

Гермиона усмехнулась: именно такие планы на лето были у Гарри и Рона. И она сама, возвращаясь из Австралии с родителями, думала, что все лето даже не отойдет от них. А теперь Гарри бегал по судам, защищая тех, кто, по его мнению, еще мог бы раскаяться и нормально жить, а заодно выбивая орден Мерлина для покойного Снейпа, а Рон пытался удержать на плаву магазин близнецов… вернее, теперь только Джорджа. Вместе с нанятой еще обоими братьями помощницей разбирался в бухгалтерии, стоял за прилавком, ругался, попадаясь в расставленные тут и там мелкие, но неприятные ловушки, вроде несмываемых чернил. В совершенстве освоил найденное ими в одной старой книге заклинание, без изменения вкуса превращающее огневиски в довольно безобидный напиток. Джордж пока не догадался, и не хотелось думать о том, что будет, когда он все поймет.

Сама же Гермиона… Еще в первую неделю стало ясно, что запланированное счастливое лето с родителями может превратиться в кошмар. Нет, они ничего ей не говорили. Наоборот, уверяли, что все понимают, что рады, что они для нее – самое важное и она была готова на все, чтобы их защитить. Но она все равно чувствовала… их страх. Они боялись ее! Им становилось не по себе, когда дочь входила в комнату. Старались скрывать – у них не получалось. А она плакала по ночам, а днем хотела сбежать куда угодно, только бы не причинять страданий им и не мучиться самой. А через неделю и сбежала – в министерство. Похожая на снулую рыбу девица в отделе регистрации студентов-добровольцев отправила ее на второй этаж, помогать начальнику аврората вместо его секретарши, погибшей в битве за Хогвартс.

– Все мы хотели в это лето отдохнуть, – улыбнулась она Робардсу. – Но выяснилось, что мы этого просто не умеем.

Ни она, ни Гарри с Роном. Ни Невилл, с самого начала помогавший восстанавливать Хогвартс. Ни, кажется, даже Малфой, не так давно присоединившийся к ремонтировавшим школу. Конечно, он не завалы расчищал, а делал что-то «необычайной важности». Именно так и написала Скитер в последней статье. Там еще было фото этого хорька. Стоял, гордый такой, вместе с Невиллом и парой ребят из их «Армии Дамблдора». «Новые Основатели?» – гласила подпись под фотографией. Рита всегда любила громкие фразы.

А еще Гермиона поймала себя на том, что немного завидует Малфою. Вот же, дождался победы, теперь наверняка строит грандиозные планы. А она… Не отпускало омерзительное чувство, что самое главное достижение в жизни уже позади. Что больше не о чем мечтать, не к чему стремиться, и ее, «героиню», теперь разве что за деньги показывать, пока не переведутся желающие. Если бы Робардс только знал, как он, сам наверняка не желая, задел ее за живое!

Может, потому и потянуло ее к тому, у кого… есть цель? С кем рядом не надо решать, откликнуться ли на призывный взгляд, прикосновение, поцелуй. «Потому что такие не спрашивают разрешения», – приходило в голову, и от этой мысли замирало сердце… почти так же, как в те полузабытые времена, когда они с Гарри и Роном планировали очередную эскападу. И Гермиона едва сдерживалась, чтобы не бросить в ближайший камин горсть пороха, назвав адрес «Трех метел». И думала, что обещанные начальником пара дней будут тянуться бесконечно.

***

В дверь постучали и, не успел Робардс ответить, как она распахнулась. На пороге стоял один из авроров – совсем молодой, наверняка первый год после обучения.

– А-а, Смит! – пробурчал начальник. – Снова пришли жаловаться? Кажется, я еще в прошлый раз сказал, что служба в аврорате – это не только героическая беготня с палочкой наперевес. Будете вы еще грозой торговцев темными артефактами! А пока развернулись и пошли ловить сбежавших низзлов, разбирать жалобы склочниц и, разыскивать пропавшего кролика той старой девы, как ее? Мисс Мэриузер?  
– Да, сэр, – кивнул Смит, рыжий и голубоглазый, очень похожий на своего младшего брата, которого Гермиона помнила по занятиям «Армии Дамблдора».  
– Кстати, как продвигаются поиски?  
– Думаю, я его нашел, – прошептал стажер, сунул руку в карман и вытащил маленький черный предмет. Поставил на стол, и все смогли разглядеть угольно-черную, будто кусочек антрацита, статуэтку кролика. – Бабка, то есть, мисс Мэриузер, говорила, что у него ухо надорвано. Вот, видите?

Все присмотрелись – левое ухо у каменного кролика действительно было с дефектом. Гермиона ахнула:  
– Это же… Я читала об этом, когда… – бросила быстрый взгляд на стажера, – ну, помните, когда искала доказательства существования других вселенных!

Робардс оценил ее взволнованный вид, взглянул вопросительно.

– В книге это называлось «ночной смертью»! Жуткое существо из межмирья, способно проникать в реальность, используя магию перехода. Хищник, нападает на неподвижные объекты, может быть, поэтому охотится только по ночам. И так, – она взглянула на статуэтку, – описывалось то, что оставалось от жертв. Как-то от нее погибла целая деревня! Оставшимся в живых маглам пришлось подкорректировать память.  
– Чудесно, – покачал головой Робардс. Прошелся взад-вперед по кабинету, видимо, раздумывая об услышанном. – Смит, где вы нашли… это?  
– В горах, недалеко от Хогвартса. Помните, там еще пещера есть странная?  
– Помню-помню, – Робардс повернулся к Гермионе: – А ведь министерский специалист, которого ваш Лестрейндж сейчас замещает, жил в деревне по ту сторону горы. Вполне мог решить пройти через лес, чтобы не аппарировать. М-да, похоже, что если поискать получше, там можно будет найти не только потерявшегося кролика. Не помнишь, в твоей книге не писали, как от этой дряни избавиться?  
– Никак. Ее невозможно уничтожить.  
– Но в той деревне, про которую ты рассказывала, как-то сумели? Иначе бы никто не выжил?  
– Единственный способ – обратный переход. Каждый из двойников должен вернуться в свой мир. Но мы ведь не знаем, как!  
Робардс побарабанил пальцами по столу. Отправил Смита за дверь, попросив зайти позже. Уселся за стол, задумался.

– А почему пещера странная? – спросила Гермиона.  
– Да не странная она. Она… – Робардс запнулся, подбирая слова, – что-то вроде противовеса Хогвартсу и Хогсмиду с их невероятно высоким уровнем магии. По легенде, ее построили Основатели вместе со школой, чтобы магический фон не влиял на маглов в деревне за горой. Туда невозможно аппарировать, там почти нельзя колдовать – в самой пещере точно, и рядом с ней заклинания не всегда срабатывают. Удивительно, как ребятам из Отдела Тайн удалось магический фон замерить.  
– Похоже на самое подходящее место для того, чтобы там происходило что-то необычное, – подытожила Гермиона. Кажется, Робардс был с ней согласен.

***

Записка от Робардса прилетела, когда они любовались вновь восстановленным мостом. Начальник аврората просил о встрече. Завтра, в десять, в «Дырявом котле». Что ж, день перерыва только пойдет всем на пользу.

– А зачем нам отдыхать? Вы сходите, а мы сами справимся, – предложила Сьюзен. – Тут ведь еще много чего осталось, остальным поможем. Так, ребята?  
Ребята согласно кивнули и отправились отмечать очередное достижение.  
– Вы с нами? – позвал Драко.  
– Спасибо, но я домой.  
Скоро он тут вообще будет не нужен. Даже жалко… привык. Может, и правда согласиться преподавать ЗОТИ?

***

На Диагон-Аллею Родольфус аппарировал на час раньше намеченного: было у него еще одно дело.

Лавка будто вся пропиталась тем тяжелым запахом, который бывает в помещениях, где содержится много животных и птиц. И никакими заклинаниями с ним не справиться.

– Что желает господин? – выглянул из-за прилавка продавец.  
– Господин желает сову.  
– У вас есть предпочтения или я могу дать несколько советов? Наша семья занимается разведением и продажей магических животных более пятисот лет. Отпрыски многих благороднейших семейств приобрели фамилиары именно в нашей лавке.  
– Что вы скажете о Phodilus badius?  
Лавочник так и расплылся в улыбке:  
– Господин не мог сделать лучшего выбора! Они прекрасны внешне, бесшумно летают, что снижает возможность попадания вашей почты в нежелательные руки, легко переносят применение к ним магии, а главное – это один из немногих видов, умеющих находить адресата, даже если его точное место жительства неизвестно! Удивительный, необычайный вид, был очень популярен лет тридцать назад. Сейчас, к сожалению, в моду входят полярные совы… все мы знаем, почему, – усмехнулся он. – Они тоже неплохи, но в наших краях слишком привлекают внимание. Можете выбрать птицу, – в руках у Родольфуса оказался толстый каталог, – и ее доставят из питомника через пару дней. Если же сова нужна вам срочно…  
– Не срочно, – прервал его Родольфус. – А можно доставить ее в определенный день? Понимаете, это подарок. Ко дню рождения.  
– Более подходящего подарка невозможно придумать! – чуть не задохнулся от радости лавочник. Он продолжал тарахтеть и нахваливать умение дорогого покупателя выбирать лучшее – все время, пока тот листал шершавые, пахнущие навозом страницы. Наконец, остановился на совсем молодой, золотисто-коричневой сове. Стоила та (да и все остальные сипухи) куда дороже, чем обычные совы. Определенно, старуха Лонгботтом в свое время баловала сына. А вот внука – нет.

***

Робардс подошел к столику в «Дырявом котле» ровно в десять. Выглядел «коллега» еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Конечно, сразу вспомнилась Алиса, вынужденная совмещать две должности. Как она сейчас? Если, конечно, она еще жива.  
«Нет, хватит думать о всякой ерунде! С ней все в порядке!»

– Значит, решили сменить имя, мистер Лес… Лендерс? Что ж… может, оно и правильно… – покачал головой Робардс.

На этом разговоры «о погоде» закончились, и он перешел к делу:  
– Отнес я ваш «древний рецепт» ребятам из Отдела Тайн. Посмотрели, проверили компоненты на совместимость. Нормально.  
– Значит…  
– Да погодите вы. Они его заодно приготовили, из научного интереса. А что там, полдня работы. Ну, и проверили «на доступном биологическом материале», как это у них называется.  
Родольфус молчал, ожидая, что Робардс сам доложит о результатах эксперимента. И он не стал тянуть:  
– Все три крысы, которые выпили это зелье, сдохли. Людям, по понятным причинам, его давать не стали.  
Родольфус поперхнулся пивом. Помотал головой:  
– Это еще ни о чем не говорит. Ликантропное тоже смертельно для всех, кроме оборотней.  
– Все-то вы знаете, – усмехнулся Робардс. – Ну что, все равно хотите эту дрянь пить?  
– А у меня нет выбора.  
Робардс перегнулся через стол, заговорил свистящим шепотом:  
– У всех он есть! И всегда! Дался вам именно этот способ, а? Занесло сюда, так сидели бы, не дергались! Или нашли что-нибудь проверенное! Так нет, на подвиги потянуло. Да вы просто псих, ясно?  
– Ясно. – И ведь не возразишь. Большей глупости, чем пить неизвестное зелье, кажется, вообще не существует. Даже с неизвестными заклинаниями проще.  
– Вот и она такая же была, – погрустнел вдруг Робардс. – Алиса, – добавил, хоть его никто не спрашивал.

От этого «была» в глазах потемнело. Родольфус сжал кулаки, заговорил, тяжело роняя каждое слово:  
– Она не _была_, она и _есть_ такая. И я к ней вернусь. Обязательно.  



	13. Chapter 13

**Здесь:**  
  
Родольфус думал, что зелье будет варить он, а Гермиона – только помогать, подстраховывать и нарезать ингредиенты. Но уже через пять минут выяснилось, что «представлять, как» и «делать» – несколько разные вещи, а отсутствие практики в течение многих лет – это серьезно. После того, как слишком быстро нагретая основа свернулась и почернела, роли поменялись. Теперь он крошил всякую гадость, прислушиваясь к тихим указаниям.  
  
– Значит, вы сварили оборотное зелье на втором курсе?  
Она застенчиво улыбнулась.  
– Но оно же не входит в обязательную школьную программу? Разве что на седьмом изучают на дополнительных занятиях.  
– Вы изучали?  
– Да, – от воспоминания потеплело на душе: – Хотел стать аврором. Правильно говорят: бойтесь своих желаний.  
– Но почему?  
– После захвата министерства Лорд поставил меня во главе аврората. Такое вот исполнение детской мечты.  
  
Гермиона взглянула в книгу, поставила галочку возле выполненного пункта плана.  
– Сейчас растираем рог громамонта. Только надо очень осторожно измельчать, он взрывается, – и снова улыбнулась, теперь – будто, как и он, вспомнив о чем-то.  
  
Зелье оказалось золотистым, а пахло странно – как прибитая первыми дождевыми каплями пыль. Родольфус поднес кубок к губам.  
– Думаете, это разумно? – голос у Гермионы дрожал.  
Он не ответил – другого выхода все равно не было. Она подошла к нему, взяла за руку:  
– Что ж. Значит… прощайте!  
– Спасибо за помощь. И… за все, – трудно было представить себе, что еще минута-другая – и он ее больше не увидит. Но все равно – рука дрожала от нетерпения, и золотистая жидкость в кубке шла рябью. Мерлин, неужели еще немного – и дома? – И еще… возьмите мою палочку, а свою достаньте и держите крепче. На моем месте может оказаться довольно неприятный тип.  
– Но как я узнаю?  
– Имя, которое я придумал. Назовите его им… Скажем так, ошибившись в одной букве. И посмотрите, как отреагирует.  
  
Гермиона отошла в дальний угол, и Родольфус коснулся губами зелья. На вкус оно оказалось вязким и горьковатым, но, в сравнении с той же обороткой – вполне терпимым.  
  
***  
  
Он поставил на стол пустой кубок. Ничего не произошло – видимо, зелье не сработало.  
– Это все еще я, – констатировал. – «Роберт Лендерс».  
  
Желудок вдруг скрутило, да так, что живо напомнило действие одного из любимых покойным Лордом проклятий. Казалось, кишки горят заживо. Родольфус вцепился в столешницу, стараясь хотя бы стонать сквозь зубы, а не выть. Но Гермиона все равно встрепенулась, подбежала к нему. Хотел остановить, приказать, чтобы оставалась на месте – не смог и слова сказать.  
Боль отпустила так же внезапно, как началась, тут же затошнило.  
Склонился над пустым котлом, чтобы через пару секунд изумленно выпрямиться: изо рта на липкое от остатков зелья днище плюхнулась огромная мохнатая гусеница.  
  
– Кажется, именно так оно работает, – он поднял взгляд на Гермиону. Она закрыла ладонями рот – то ли в ужасе, то ли стараясь не рассмеяться. На всякий случай попытался улыбнуться, показать, что все в порядке, но не успел – внутри снова вспыхнуло адское пламя.  
  
Вторая гусеница.  
  
Родольфус поднял голову, вытер пот со лба.  
– Может, вы все-таки уйдете? Не слишком приятно давиться этими тварями под взглядом красивой девушки.  
Гермиона покачала головой:  
– Побуду еще немного, вдруг и другие побочные эффекты проявятся. Кроме того, я почти такое уже видела: на втором курсе у Рона заклинание не получилось. Только его слизнями рвало.  
  
– Руки ему оторвать… Этому Игни-страннику, шутнику чертовому, – Родольфус снова склонился над котлом.  
– А лучше – голову, – добавил, когда очередная гусеница плюхнулась на груду себе подобных.  
  
Гермиона хмыкнула. На ее месте любому было бы трудно сохранять серьезность.  
– По крайней мере, теперь мы точно знаем, что это зелье не годится для возвращения. Остается только…  
– Ничего у меня не остается. Вероятность того, что мой двойник захочет обратно… Ее просто нет. А-а, черт!  
  
Еще одна жирная мохнатая тушка…  
  
– Но…  
– Я бы на его месте и думать об этом не стал. А мы все-таки одна личность.  
  
Посидел, ожидая новой вспышки боли и еще одной гусеницы. Не дождался и взмахом палочки очистил котел.  
  
Гермиона пристально смотрела на него, будто желая что-то сказать. И Родольфус был готов поклясться, что все-таки скажет. Вот, точно:  
– А может, это означает, что вам и не стоит возвращаться?  
– Да пойми же: меня здесь вообще не должно быть. Это не мой мир, я не имею к нему никакого отношения.  
– Но вы же здесь! В жизни не бывает случайностей. А значит, именно здесь ваше место! Вы… – она запнулась, – вы здесь нужны.  
Он взглянул вопросительно, и она продолжила, уже не так уверенно, без прежней горячности:  
– Вы нужны… Невиллу. У него ведь никого раньше не было рядом. А еще… – и снова примолкла. – Нет, ничего, – решительно закончила.  
  
Они простились у ворот замка. Гермиона аппарировала, а он отправился домой, в Хогсмид. Черт возьми, до чего быстро он привык называть их с Невиллом комнатушку «домом». А может, Гермиона права: теперь и его дом, и его мир именно здесь? Тогда почему сердце сжимается каждый раз, когда вспоминаешь то, что потерял?  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Утро воскресенья принесло очередной сюрприз: торчащие из-под кровати ноги Алисы. И не только ноги. Родольфус не удержался и шлепнул по довольно приятным на вид округлостям. Она – видимо от неожиданности – дернулась, стукнулась головой и, уже вылезая, высказала все, что думает по этому поводу.  
  
– Если это новый способ соблазнения…  
– Вот еще! Я приглашение ищу на одну глупую вечеринку, из редакции «Ведьмополитена» сто лет назад прислали. По поводу приближающихся дней рождения аж двух героев войны! Руди тогда сказал, что надо обязательно пойти, раз уж одного из героев родила именно я…  
Она примолкла и заглянула под тумбочку.  
– А ты?  
– А что я? Я тогда жила, «не приходя в сознание». Кажется, наорала на него, сказала, что никуда не пойду… Зашвырнула эту бумажку куда-то. – Алиса попыталась просунуть руку между книжным шкафом и гардеробом.  
– Призывающее не пробовала?  
– Один ты у нас такой умный, да! Знаешь, сколько мне из-под дивана в гостиной прилетело на «Ассио, чертова бумажка»? Лучше уж так.  
  
«Чертова бумажка» нашлась под креслом. Приглашение на двоих, для «Мадам Лонгботтом и ее спутника».  
– А ты уверена, что я самый подходящий для тебя спутник?  
– Другого все равно нет. И пусть все сплетницы проглотят языки. Давай, собирайся. Отправь своего эльфа за мантией поприличней! – сказала она уже от двери.  
– Слушай, а почему ты вообще решила идти?  
Алиса остановилась, взглянула удивленно:  
– Надо же… сама не знаю. Может, ты в свое время был прав… в смысле, вы оба были правы: если бы я действительно не хотела жить, то прекратила бы все уже давно. А так… какой смысл прятаться от людей?  
  
***  
  
Новую мантию доставили из магазина после обеда. Алиса взглянула на нее одобрительно и со словами:  
– Все, собираемся! – скрылась за дверью спальни.  
«Собираемся» у Родольфуса заняло пять минут. Оставшиеся полтора часа он читал, бродил по гостиной, ругался вполголоса и удивлялся, что можно делать столько времени.  
Наконец его позвали – оценить результат.  
– Нравится? – она повертелась перед зеркалом, оглянулась.  
Ему нравилось. Настолько, что даже идти куда-то расхотелось. Надо же, за это время видел Алису даже голой, и все равно не подозревал, насколько она хороша! Короткая темно-синяя туника совершенно не закрывала ноги, а высокие каблуки туфель подчеркивали красоту тонких лодыжек. Наверняка можно двумя пальцами обхватить. Может, попробовать?  
– Х-м-м… Надеюсь, к этому еще и юбка полагается?  
Алиса рассмеялась:  
– Ты прямо как моя свекровь! «Приличная ведьма такое в жизни не надела бы!» – И вдруг погрустнела, моментально, будто в солнечный день налетел порыв ледяного ветра: – Это очень старое платье. Но другие с меня сейчас падают. Фрэнк его любил, а Августа всегда терпеть не могла.  
  
Подойти, прижать к себе, успокаивая…  
  
– В данном случае согласен с Августой, – проворчал Родольфус вместо этого. Она улыбнулась – благодарно и понимающе – и подошла к столу, взяла приглашение и протянула ему, предлагая взяться. Через пару минут оно должно было превратиться в портключ.  
  
***  
  
Зал был огромный, а людей… Казалось, там собралась вся магическая Англия. Маги во фраках и парадных мантиях – ничего не изменилось с последнего приема, на который его приглашали. Кажется, еще до Азкабана. Наряды дам отличались большим разнообразием: от строгих темных мантий до таких, рядом с которыми платье Алисы казалось даже слишком скромным. Зато (вопреки опасениям Родольфуса), на ее ноги никто не пялился, восторженно посвистывая. Всем хватало других развлечений.  
  
– Руди, малыш!  
Очень надеясь, что «малыш» ему послышалось, Родольфус повернулся на смутно знакомый голос. И застыл: к нему через весь зал плыла Нарцисса Малфой. Но… представить, чтобы эта надменная красавица называла так хоть кого-то, включая собственного сына, он не мог ни в какой вселенной! Или у двойника с ней что-нибудь было?  
Она, меж тем, приблизилась, протянула ухоженную руку… Сверкающие ногти и ни одной морщинки… но почти прозрачная кожа все-таки слишком тонкая и сухая для довольно молодой Нарциссы.  
– Друэлла?  
– О-о! Неужели наш мальчик снова спутал меня с малышкой Цисси? – довольно рассмеялась его теща (кажется, здесь все-таки бывшая). – Роджер, милый! – помахала она какому-то юнцу, и тот моментально оказался рядом. – Руди, мадам Лонгботтом, это Роджер Дэвис, он мой… – Друэлла сделала многозначительную паузу, – близкий друг и мечтал быть представленным… кому угодно. Роджер, думаю, ты знаешь мадам Лонгботтом… Вы же до сих пор занимаете эту ужасную должность, милая?  
– Да, я до сих пор исполняю обязанности главы аврората, – улыбнулась Алиса. Друэлла покачала головой, очень правдоподобно изображая сочувствие.  
– А это Родольфус Лестрейндж, мой бывший зять и просто несчастный человек. Ему поразительно не везет с женщинами. Возможно, – это уже Родольфусу, – тебе стоило выбрать из моих дочерей не Беллу. Хотя, учитывая твои вкусы, – она окинула взглядом Алису (та закусила губу и отвернулась). – Впрочем, не буду отвлекать, это же ваш первый выход в свет вместе? Идите, радуйте сплетниц! – с этими словами она развернулась и, подхватив под руку Дэвиса, поплыла прочь, туда, где Фадж отбивался от какой-то въедливой девицы с блокнотом.  
  
– Мерлин, как же хорошо, что мы с ней редко встречаемся! – рассмеялась Алиса, когда Друэлла и ее спутник отошли подальше.  
– Она явно старалась тебя задеть.  
– Ну что ты. С ее точки зрения, это была обычная светская беседа. Королева, которая – несмотря на годы – выглядит лучше любой в этом зале и прекрасно об этом знает, снизошла до своих подданных.  
– Не сказал бы, что она выглядит лучше тебя.  
– По крайней мере, двадцатилетнего любовника у меня нет.  
Родольфус наклонился к Алисе, почти коснулся губами волос. Она была прекрасна сегодня, она очаровывала, кружила голову, и ему хотелось сыпать комплиментами, не умолкая.  
– Нет, говоришь? Ты просто не пыталась. Посмотри, – он кивнул в другой конец зала, где толпилась молодежь. – Вон тот юноша глаз с тебя не сводит. Ты определенно нравишься ему.  
Алиса снова улыбнулась, но уже куда печальней:  
– Надеюсь, что нравлюсь. Все-таки он мой сын.  
– Твой… кто?!  
– А что, не похож? – усмехнулась.  
Он только головой покачал. Издали трудно было разглядеть, на кого там похож этот самоуверенный красавец в парадной мантии, обнимавший чуть полноватую блондинку. С кем у него точно не было ничего общего, так это с нескладным израненным мальчишкой, на голове у которого Лорд поджег Распределяющую шляпу.  
  
– Тот самый сын, который сбежал от тебя, сверкая пятками? – Алиса поморщилась, дернула плечом, и он взял ее за руку: – А ну, пошли со мной!  
По дороге она то и дело бурчала, что он снова лезет, куда не звали и что никуда она не пойдет. Пришлось пообещать отнести ее через весь зал на руках, если упрется. Алиса ответила, не стесняясь в выражениях.  
– …от безмозглый! – заявила она как раз в тот момент, когда они приблизились к юной парочке.  
  
– Да, мама? – усмехнулся _этот Невилл_.  
– Извини, я не тебе. Добрый вечер, Ханна! – Девушка улыбнулась в ответ. – Привет, Невилл!  
– Считаешь, что для меня этот вечер уже не добрый?  
– Да как ты…  
Родольфус предостерегающе сжал ее запястье. Подружка Невилла оказалась куда менее церемонной и просто двинула своему герою локтем в бок. Помогло: Лонгботтомы дружно выдохнули и заговорили друг с другом уже спокойней.  
  
Девушка тактично отошла в сторону, и вскоре уже болтала с другой, такой же белобрысой, в невозможно открытой мантии. Родольфус тоже решил не мешать примирению… или очередному скандалу. Насколько он успел узнать Алису, та и ангела доведет до нервного срыва. А характер у ее сына наверняка не ангельский.  
  
Дошел до столов с напитками, обернулся: Лонгботтомы стояли, обнявшись. Помирились все-таки! Это стоило отметить, и Родольфус взял с подлетевшего к нему подноса единственный оставшийся там бокал. Залпом выпил: оказалось что-то сладкое и вязкое. Никогда такого не пробовал. Странные напитки в этой редакции. Или… странные зелья?  
  
«Влип», – успел подумать, а потом свечи в зале заискрили, вспыхнули яркими красками. Волосы у оказавшейся рядом незнакомой девушки почему-то отливали синим. Она о чем-то спрашивала, он отвечал, бездумно, не понимая, что именно говорит. Потом свечи стали гаснуть, все быстрей и быстрей, пока весь зал не погрузился во тьму.  
  
  
***  
  
Прохладный ветер освежал лицо, чуть накрапывал дождь. Родольфус открыл глаза и сразу подумал, что, хоть никогда не был силен в прорицаниях, сможет предсказать первую фразу Алисы. И не ошибся:  
– Придурок! Что ты пил, вспоминай! И, желательно, побыстрее!  
– Да не помню я… Думал вино, а оказалось – зелье. Никогда с таким не сталкивался. В голове помутилось. Кажется, я еще с какой-то девицей разговаривал.  
– С корреспондентом «Ведьмополитена» ты разговаривал, – махнула рукой Алиса. – Дал согласие на интервью. Мисс Паркинсон готова на все, чтобы заполучить кого-нибудь хоть немного популярнее флобберчервя. Лавры Риты Скитер покоя не дают. Мерлин, я и не думала, что тебя и на секунду нельзя оставлять одного!  
Он поднялся, прошелся туда-обратно по "ребристому" металлическому полу. Неподалеку темнело что-то вроде сарая, поскрипывала неплотно закрытая дверь.  
– Где мы вообще?  
– На крыше. Где еще в этой чертовой редакции можно спокойно поговорить? Хоть здесь у них следящих чар нет.  
Встал рядом, раздумывая, не обнять ли. Казалось, она уже замерзла в своем несерьезном платьишке.  
– Послушай, нельзя же так расстраиваться из-за какого-то интервью? Поговорю я с этой Паркинсон, навру чего-нибудь. В конце концов, ты сама утверждала, что мы с двойником одинаковые.  
– Да не в интервью дело, – отмахнулась Алиса. – Я же тебе объясняла: осторожней надо! Сейчас, после войны, всем нужно быть предельно внимательными. А тебе – особенно. Ты ведь почти ничего не знаешь об этом мире!  
– Предлагаешь от всех шарахаться?  
– Предлагаю головой думать и соблюдать хотя бы элементарные меры предосторожности! Поменьше общаться с незнакомыми. Даже с теми, кого ты знал там, и тем более – здесь все может оказаться не так. Если куда-то уходишь – хоть один человек должен знать, где ты. И, само собой, нигде, никогда, ни под каким предлогом не прикасаться к незнакомой пище и неизвестным вещам!  
– Это паранойя.  
– Это осторожность, – отрезала Алиса и тут же сменила тему: – Ну что, полегчало? Вернемся на вечеринку?  
Родольфус представил себя, уныло бродящего в пестрой толпе, шарахающегося от каждого, желающего с ним заговорить и обходящего десятой дорогой столики с едой, и покачал головой.  
– Ну тогда… – Алиса задумалась. Дверь сарая снова скрипнула, и она махнула в ту сторону палочкой: – Аллохомора! Ух ты, метлы! Может, полетаем?  
  
Что надо было отказаться, Родольфус понял в тот момент, когда они сорвались с крыши прямо в узкий переулок. Пролетели над мусорными баками, едва не задевая их ногами. Вслед раздался возмущенный вой потревоженных котов. Перед широкой, хорошо освещенной улицей Алиса устремилась вверх, черное небо рванулось навстречу. И вовремя: иначе врезались бы в проезжавший грузовик.  
Постоянная смена высоты, так что желудок то подпрыгивал к горлу, то тяжелым камнем падал обратно.  
Развороты на полной скорости.  
Вот она сумела на лету оторвать торчавший на какой-то крыше разноцветный флажок, а потом, вдоволь намахавшись им, пыталась - так же, не притормаживая – воткнуть его обратно. Раза с пятого удалось, но старая метла к тому времени уже вибрировала каждым прутиком, угрожая развалится.  
– Ты вообще летать умеешь?  
– А как же! Чуть ли не с рождения! А потом шесть лет в охотником в школьной команде, – заверила она Родольфуса. – Правда, уже лет пятнадцать почти не садилась на метлу, – добавила, стоило ему чуть успокоиться.  
  
Приземлились они на железнодорожный мост. Алиса запрыгнула на перила, и Родольфус тут же обхватил ее за талию. «Прекрасный повод обнять, черт возьми, – подумал с усмешкой. – В конце концов, я просто не даю ей свалиться!»  
  
Она что-то рассказывала – кажется, о том, как прошел разговор с сыном. Родольфус кивал, бездумно, как китайский болванчик, все еще не в силах отойти от полета.  
  
– Значит… – Алиса нахмурилась, чуть прикусила губу. – Ты считаешь, что мне стоит помириться со всеми, кого я ухитрилась отпугнуть от себя в эти месяцы? С Лили, с остальными? Думаешь, получится?  
– Со мной же ты как-то уживаешься? Тогда почему не с другими?  
– Ну-у, – протянула она. – С тобой с самого начала все было по-другому. Может, потому что ты не из этого мира?  
Родольфус тоже задумался:  
– Возможно. А в моём… – и вдруг понял, что не может он этого выговорить. Здесь, сейчас, когда она была рядом, улыбалась ему, а он ее обнимал… То, что произошло тогда, там, чертовым ноябрьским вечером, казалось кошмарным сном, а не реальностью. А может, оно и было сном? Как и вся та жизнь, полузабытая, почти чужая? Но все-таки он закончил: – В моём тебя нет.  
– Есть, – спокойно уточнила Алиса. – Но там я сумасшедшая.  
– Ты и здесь не очень нормальная.  
  
Больше он сдерживаться не мог. Потянулся, прижался губами к ее – холодным от ветра и чуть шершавым. Алиса не отстранилась, наоборот: будто только этого и ждала. Странный у них вышел поцелуй – глубокий и медленный, первый у них, точно ведь первый, и в то же время не оставляло чувство, что он знает ее давным-давно, всю жизнь. Что именно так все и должно быть, что… Что вся эта чертова вселенная, в которую его непонятным ветром занесло, сейчас замерла и смотрит, смотрит зачарованно, как он – ошалевший от их безумного полета над ночным городом – целует самую прекрасную женщину на земле. И смотреть ей на это вечно, потому что ему никогда не надоест.  
  
А потом почувствовал, что Алиса уже не обнимает его, наоборот, отталкивает, легко-легко, но ощутимо.  
– Давай возвращаться.  
  
Ничего вечного нет. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
  
– А может, ты на метле, а я аппарирую? – предложил он. – И мне быстрее, и тебе легче?  
– Не трусь, – усмехнулась она. – Подумаешь – не летала пятнадцать лет! Но ведь до этого летала, и прекрасно! А…  
– Понял, понял. «Раз научился, уже не забудешь». Но ты все равно осторожней, ладно?  
  
Устроился позади, обнял. Короткие волосы, пахнущие вербеной, пощекотали нос, и сердце екнуло…  
Впрочем, ненужные мысли выскочили из головы, как только они взлетели. Вернее, как только Алиса направила метлу почти вертикально вниз, так что желудок снова дернулся. Потом, у самой воды, когда Родольфус уже решил, что добираться им вплавь, она то ли неимоверным усилием, то ли чудом приподняла древко, и их «Чистомет» сразу же рванул вперед со скоростью, на которую не всякий «Нимбус» способен. Как это старье под ними не развалилось, было загадкой почище той, почему не падают магловские самолеты.  
  
– В этом мире я ее убью, – бурчал Родольфус, снова и снова пригибаясь, чтобы не задеть какие-то провода.  
  
***  
  
Дома наваждение пропало, развеялось.  
Алиса прислонила к стене метлу и вдруг расхохоталась:  
– Погуля-али! Мерлин, да ведь кому сказать! Руди, ты даже не представляешь, какой сенсацией мы обеспечили «Пророк»!  
– Когда заявились на эту вечеринку вместе?  
– Да это ерунда – так, повод посплетничать. Зато потом! Не понимаю, что на меня нашло! А ты, ты почему меня не остановил?! Только представь себе заголовок: «И. о. главы аврората сперла в редакции метлу!»  
– В газете так вряд ли напишут. Скорее, «позаимствовала».  
– Стырила.  
– Одолжила.  
– Свистнула.  
– Воспользовалась по служебной надобности.  
На эту фразу Алиса тоже ответила своей версией, и оба расхохотались.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, – сказала она ему, когда сил смеяться уже не осталось. Ушла в спальню и плотно прикрыла за собой дверь. Но ни щелчка закрывающегося замка, ни вспышки заклинания…  
Родольфус подошел, взялся за ручку.  
«Если дверь закрыта, тебя за ней не ждут», – вспомнил их недавний разговор. А может, все-таки ждут? Потянуть на себя и войти…  
Нет, не сейчас.  
Может быть, завтра.  
  
Заснул моментально, едва коснувшись щекой подушки. Снилось, что он сидит рядом с Алисой на скамейке магловского парка и объясняет ей, почему для него так важно остаться в этом мире. Объяснение получилось коротким: «Потому что здесь есть ты».  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
– Так кем вы рекомендуете мне устроиться? – усмехнулся Родольфус.  
– В данном случае важно не «кем», а «где», – Робардс перелистал забытый кем-то журнал, будто пытаясь что-то найти среди рекламы метел и прочих принадлежностей для квиддича. – Должность работника Отдела Тайн дает возможности, которые и мне не снились, даже если вы всего лишь стажер или младший помощник. А ведь вы до сих пор ищете способ вернуться в свой мир?  
Родольфус кивнул. Подумал, что «младший помощник двадцать восьмого контролера», или как там называется эта должность, все же не то, к чему он стремился. Но беспрепятственный допуск во все магические библиотеки Британии (включая секретную, Отдела Тайн, в которую он не мог попасть даже тогда, когда возглавлял аврорат) и возможность заказывать книги из любого угла планеты того стоил. Может, согласиться? Конечно, если идея Гермионы, которой она обещала сегодня поделиться, не покажется ему интересной. Бросил взгляд на часы – как ему показалось, быстрый, незаметный, но Робардс увидел и понял по-своему:  
– Пожалуй, мне пора.  
– Спасибо за помощь, но мне надо подумать хоть пару дней.  
  
Через пару дней у Невилла день рождения. Отметят вместе, а потом… Ремонт в Хогвартсе почти закончен, теперь замок выглядит так, как и должен. «Основатели» хорошо поработали. Внутри еще остались недоделки, но с этим справятся уже без него. Да и мальчишка… Грустно это осознавать, но, кажется, ему больше подойдут друзья-ровесники. Так что Робардс с его предложением подвернулся как нельзя вовремя.  
  
***  
  
– Добрый вечер! – Родольфус и не заметил за размышлениями, как глава аврората исчез, а на его месте оказалась Гермиона. Тепло поприветствовал ее, а внимание даже изображать не пришлось – ему и так не терпелось узнать, до чего она додумалась.  
  
– Вам не приходило в голову, что перемещение между мирами может зависеть и от места? Допустим, то, что оно произошло именно в той пещере в горах, не случайно, – начала она.  
  
Дальше были длинные пояснения. Гермиона ссылалась на книги, статьи, выдержки из старых – едва ли не времен строительства Хогвартса – документов. Доказывала ему, что древняя пещера (конечно же, он знал, кто и для чего ее в свое время построил) сыграла роль в его появлении в этом мире. Что надо ее обязательно исследовать, и если перемещение происходит во сне, имеет смысл заснуть не в своей комнате, а именно там. Что…  
  
– Ты забываешь об одном, – прервал Родольфус ее речь. – «Ночная смерть». Существо, с которым мы не знаем, как бороться, и которое ищет свои жертвы по ночам. Заснуть там, конечно, не трудно. Вопрос в том, удастся ли проснуться.  
  
Но Гермиона только отмахнулась:  
– Это необязательно делать ночью! Днем, даже утром. И непоздний вечер тоже подойдет. Хотите, завтра встретимся и проверим? Я освобождаюсь к пяти, если сбежать чуть раньше, то ровно в пять можно встретиться… Хотите на окраине Хогсмида?  
– Хочу, – Родольфус улыбнулся: противостоять напору этой девочки было трудно. Взял ее руки в свои, поднес к губам.  
– Ой! – она вздрогнула, застыла, глядя в окно. И-за стекла на них смотрел высокий рыжий парень. Вот он развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Гермиона вскочила, шагнула из-за стола, будто тоже собиралась убежать. Потом села: глаза опущены, плечи поникли.  
– Будут неприятности? – Родольфус кивнул на окно, за которым теперь никого не было.  
Она вскинула голову, в глазах – уже знакомое упрямое выражение.  
– Разберусь.  
  
***  
  
В этот раз он проводил Гермиону до самой двери дома в том магловском городке, где она жила с родителями. Красивое оказалось место: всюду цветы, даже голова закружилась от терпкого запаха. Из всей этой разноцветной флоры узнал только жимолость, и то потому, что ее ягоды в нескольких зельях используют. «А вот Невилла наверняка не затруднило бы всё назвать». За высокими деревьями все еще горел закат, призывно кричала какая-то птица. Романтический вечер, как он есть.  
  
Родольфус поймал себя на том, что после совместной аппарации так и не выпустил ладонь Гермионы. Выглядела она опечаленной: похоже, то, что тот рыжий видел их вместе, расстроило ее куда сильней, чем хотелось бы показать.  
  
– Все будет хорошо, – Родольфус положил руки ей на плечи, желая успокоить.  
– Да… я знаю. – А голос чуть подрагивает. И из его «почти объятий» не пытается избавиться. Вот, даже чуть подалась вперед, ближе…  
Обнял по-настоящему, чувствуя под тонкой тканью платья ее спину с чуть выступающими лопатками. Наклонился и коснулся мягких теплых губ. На какое-то мгновенье показалось, что она готова ответить, вот-вот, сейчас… И что он тоже мог бы провалиться, как в омут, в этот «новый» поцелуй, и забыть _тот, другой_…  
Только показалось…  
  
Отстранились, чуть ли не отпрыгнув друг от друга. Вид у Гермионы был обескураженный. Родольфус усмехнулся, подумав, что у него наверняка не лучше.  
  
– Не надо было нам этого делать, – прошептала она.  
  
«Если ты поняла то же, что и я… Возможно, и надо было».  
  
– Извини. Завтра в пять, на окраине Хогсмида? – уточнил он.  
– Да. Как договорились, – кивнула Гермиона, доставая из сумки ключ.  
  
Почему-то Родольфусу показалось, что ей совсем не хочется приходить.   
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Там:**  
  
Родольфус еще не видел Алису такой счастливой. И причиной этому вряд ли был их поцелуй на мосту. Скорее то, что она с сыном помирилась: с утра только о нем и говорит. Скоро дойдет до рассказов, как тот на горшок начал ходить. Или послушать? Не так уж и много он знает об истории этого мира. А что юный Лонгботтом – часть этой истории, сомневаться не приходилось.  
  
– …То ли из меня плохая мать, то ли он просто всегда был слишком самостоятельным, – доносилось то из одной, то из другой комнаты. – Вся их компания такая, с первого курса. Представляешь, они тогда полезли спасать философский камень от Того-кого-нельзя-называть! Вчетвером... «Мама, папа, я разговаривал с Дьявольскими силками, и они меня слушались!» – пропищала Алиса, будто кого-то передразнивая. Родольфус невольно улыбнулся.  
  
–… Но это все ерунда, – донеслось уже из кухни. Неразборчиво, будто Алиса еще и жевать умудрялась. – Во время их второго курса по школе ползал василиск. Настоящий! И хоть бы кто-нибудь написал родителям! Конспираторы чертовы. Ладно мой, дитя двух авроров. Ладно Рон, их там семеро, наверняка отвыкают жаловаться раньше, чем научатся говорить. Но Гарри! Ни родителям, ни крестному, ни Снейпу – ни полслова! Открыли Тайную комнату и полезли туда «поговорить». – И снова тонким голоском: – «Папа, ты же сам учил меня, что сперва надо попытаться по-хорошему!»  
– С василиском поговорить? – удивился Родольфус. – Неужели Поттер надеялся, что знание парселтанга поможет ему…  
– Знание парселтанга? Откуда Гарри его знать? Он же не потомок Слизерина.  
– Но он был хоркруксом.  
Алиса взглянула удивленно:  
– Никогда. Хотя… В ту ночь, когда Лорд пытался убить Лили и Гарри, он действительно создал незапланированный хоркрукс. Осколок души отделился и вселился то ли в ближайшее к нему живое существо, то ли в самое беззащитное. – И вдруг ахнула: – Неужели в вашем мире это оказался Гарри?  
Родольфус кивнул.  
– А в вашем?  
– Их кот. Поттеры очень переживали, когда это открылось и пришлось... Лили ведь с ним выросла: ее родители взяли его из приюта сразу после свадьбы. К тому времени, как она сама вышла замуж, кот был уже старый, и она забрала его себе. А тот вон еще сколько прожил!  
  
Родольфус прикинул возраст кота: почти сорок лет. Удивительно, что это никого не насторожило. Впрочем, Уизли – те, что из его мира – тоже не сразу обратили внимание, что их крыса зажилась на свете. К фамилиарам привыкаешь, кажется, что они были и будут всегда.  
  
– Ничего не понимаю. Кто же тогда открыл Тайную комнату? Ведь для этого надо быть змееустом?  
– Или уметь хорошо подражать звукам. У Рона Уизли это всегда получалось замечательно. Том Риддл – именно он оказался хозяином змеи – рассказал им, как открыть комнату. Знал бы он, с какой компанией связался!  
  
И снова исчезла.  
Надо же, чуть не прослушал про третий курс!  
  
– … Чуть спокойнее. Не считая того, что в начале года они искали какую-то пропавшую девочку, которую якобы убил Темный Лорд.* Не знаю уж, нашли или нет. Потом где-то откопали потерянную в незапамятные времена Карту Мародеров, обнаружили там Питера Петтигрю и снова начали играть в детективов. А в конце умудрились переругаться из-за крысы Рона. Тот считал, что ее съел кот Гермионы. Невилл очень переживал: неприятно, когда друзья ссорятся.  
– Но ведь эта крыса...  
– Именно! Молли его в лавке на Диагон-аллее купила, когда Перси в школу пошел. Мы потом удивлялись, насколько удачное время Питер выбрал для возвращения: все как раз немного успокоились, расслабились. Даже Бродяга перестал тыкать палочкой в каждую мышь, подозревая в ней анимага.  
  
– И как, нашли крысу? Или все-таки съел?  
Алиса печально вздохнула:  
– Лучше бы съел. Крыса сама нашлась, год спустя. В Хогвартсе тогда проходил Турнир Трех Волшебников, гости из двух школ, все на ушах. А потом еще кто-то ухитрился втянуть туда Гарри… На Лили было страшно смотреть. Кто в таких условиях обратит внимание, что от одного старого сквиба стала шарахаться его собственная кошка! Не помню, под каким уж предлогом этот лже-Филч отобрал у Гарри его карту, наверняка для того, чтобы никто не узнал о его присутствии в замке. Она ведь показывает настоящие имена, и рано или поздно кто-нибудь заметил бы, что там, как и год назад, вдруг появился Петтигрю. А мы тогда так радовались! «Наконец-то наши дети будут спать по ночам, а не слоняться по замку!» Если бы мы только знали! А потом возродился Лорд, и всем стало не до шуток, – уже печально договорила она.  
  
Рассказала и про пятый год, про Пророчество и битву в министерстве.  
  
– Знаешь, я всю жизнь в министерстве магии проработала, но в Отделе Тайн не была ни разу. Жуткое местечко, как вспомню эти их экспериментальные штуковины – волосы дыбом. Кстати, Снейпа тогда так и не нашли. Его не было ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых… В смысле, поисковые заклинания его не обнаруживают, и в то же время его портрет не появился в Зале Славы**. Мне кажется, Лили до сих пор в глубине души верит, что однажды он вернется… – Алиса бросила взгляд на часы: – Ладно, мне пора! Не скучай! – коснулась губами щеки.  
  
_____  
* Да, это отсылка к фику «Таинственное исчезновение Салли-Энн Перкс». Очень уж в свое время понравилась идея.  
  
**Куда делся Снейп и чем все для него закончилось, можно узнать [здесь](http://vlad-00.diary.ru/p176102423.htm)  
  
***  
  
Соскучиться Родольфус не успел: только улеглось пламя в камине, как в окно влетела серая почтовая сова. Облезлая какая-то и потрепанная, но привязанный к лапе свиток – из хорошего пергамента. Странно все это: у тех, кто способен потратиться на такой дорогой пергамент, и на приличную сову должны быть деньги.  
Подумал и мысленно усмехнулся: «Надо же, а ведь раньше внимания не обратил бы на такие мелочи! Неужели личность двойника, экс-аврора, так проявляется?»  
Положил в мешочек на совиной шее монету и отвязал свиток. Развернул, на стол выпала небольшая брошь: серебряная змейка, украшенная красными камешками. Такую он когда-то подарил Белле в день их помолвки. Увидел в лавке на Диагон-аллее и не смог отойти: до чего эти камни с кроваво-красным отливом и странным, незапоминающимся названием подходили его будущей жене!  
  
Записка была короткой:  
«Руди, мне нужна твоя помощь. Очень нужна. Прости, но мне больше не к кому обратиться. Змейка – портключ. Дотронься, и она перенесет тебя в нужное место. Беллатрикс».  
  
Протянул руку к портключу и замер. Что-то во всем этом было не так. Почему Белла не связалась с ним через камин? Почему прислала записку с какой-то драной совой? Где она вообще нашла этот летучий антиквариат? Внимательно рассмотрел листок: вот герб Блэков, его ни с каким другим не перепутаешь. Как и этот четкий, с сильным нажимом – как только пергамент не рвется – почерк. На всякий случай – чтобы унять сомнения – взмахнул палочкой, проверяя, не изменили ли пергамент магически. Нет, все осталось прежним. Записку писала именно Белла. Чуть волновалась: вон, хвостик у «а» смазан, а обычно доводит до следующей буквы… Так ведь у нее что-то стряслось, настолько важное, что без него не обойтись. А значит, к черту подозрения! Так он не только в двойника, он в Алису превратится, с ее нелепой осторожностью и бдительностью!  
«И хоть один человек должен знать, где ты», – вспомнилось вчерашнее. Почти шагнул к камину – связаться с ней, предупредить, но махнул рукой: один человек точно будет знать, где он. Белла. И хватит – в конце концов, он не ребенок.  
  
Решительно сжал в кулаке змейку, острая застежка царапнула кожу. Рывок – и вот он уже приземлился возле какой-то халупы.  
Портключ сунул в карман, слизнул кровь с поцарапанной ладони. Рука чуть онемела – так бывает, когда отлежишь. Наверное, слишком сильно в портключ вцепился.  
Обошел старый, приземистый дом: ободранные стены, засохшие цветы в палисаднике. И никого рядом.  
– Белла!  
Тишина в ответ.  
  
Начала неметь вторая рука, пальцы не слушались… Сделал еще несколько шагов и споткнулся: кажется, ноги тоже отказывали. В глазах темнело. Почти наощупь добрался до двери, а поднять руку, чтобы постучать, уже не смог: холод и тяжесть растекались по всему телу от поцарапанной ладони. Снова какое-то дурацкое зелье, везет ему на них в последнее время. Или дело не в везении-невезении, а в том, что он снова не подумал о собственной безопасности?  
«Надо было слушать Алису», – успело промелькнуть в мыслях перед тем, как он свалился на крыльцо, ударился головой о железную стойку для метел и отключился.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
На опушке леса Родольфус был без четверти пять. Само собой, Гермиона еще не появлялась. Женщинам вообще не свойственно приходить не только раньше, но и вовремя. Если, конечно, речь не о магловской королеве. Или об одной зануде-аврорше, считавшей пунктуальность одним из главных достоинств.  
  
В четверть шестого он еще улыбался, представляя, как будет подшучивать над припозднившейся девушкой.  
  
В половину начал беспокоиться: а вдруг она вообще не придет? С одной стороны, правильно сделает: нечего было вчера срываться с катушек. Вечер у него, видите ли, романтический! С поцелуями полез, дурак! Еще и теорию вывел, что этот поцелуй был необходим хотя бы потому, что помог обоим решить, кто именно им дорог и нужен. Ему – Алиса, а ей, наверное, тот рыжий, что вчера смотрел на них, как Лорд на магловскую вечеринку. «А еще она могла решить, что ты старый похотливый козел, который не умеет держать себя в руках, и связываться с тобой – себе дороже», – сердито подумал.  
  
«Или с ней что-то случилось?»  
Аппарировал к «Кабаньей голове», связался через камин с авроратом. Черт, прямо как в тот день, когда начались его приключения в этом мире!  
  
– Могу я поговорить с мисс Грейнджер?  
– С Гермионой? – удивленно взглянул Робардс. – Но она давно ушла.  
– Как давно?  
– Еще четырех не было. Сказала, что в пять у нее встреча, а до этого она хочет проверить одну теорию. Говорила про какие-то «ворота». Про то, что в определенных местах их можно открывать сознательно, надо только понять, как.  
– Ясно, спасибо, – Родольфус прервал связь.  
  
Ворота? Что-то Гермиона про них вчера рассказывала. Неужели она сейчас пытается разобраться, как работает та сила, что поменяла их с двойником местами? Одна, в опасном лесу, на ночь глядя?  
– Гриффиндорцев надо убивать при рождении, из милосердия к ним и членам их семей, – буркнул он и аппарировал туда, где недавно ее дожидался.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Сначала Родольфус попытался понять, что с ним происходит, прочувствовать собственное тело. К счастью, онемение, недавно так напугавшее его, прошло. Он сидел, причем привязанный к стулу. Руки скручены за спиной. В остальном – вроде никаких серьезных повреждений.  
Ничего не болит (натертые веревками запястья не в счет).  
Уши слышат: шелест ткани, дыхание, довольно тяжелые шаги. Кроме него в комнате еще пара человек. И это комната, точно, слишком уж неподвижный воздух, снаружи так не бывает.  
Глаза… кажется, самое время их открыть.  
  
Белла с их последней встречи не изменилась, разве что платье сейчас чуть длиннее. Сидела напротив, смотрела на него. Спокойно, отрешенно, и даже чуть-чуть виновато.  
  
– Руди, прости меня. Я не могла поступить иначе. Не могла допустить, чтобы он оказался в Азкабане.  
  
Родольфус чуть не рассмеялся: и с чего он когда-то решил, что эта Белла не похожа на ту, которую он знал? Та, насколько мог вспомнить, готова была пойти ради него в огонь и воду, отдать что угодно, а потом… спокойно пожертвовать, как пешкой в шахматах, ради чего-то более важного. И эта такая же. В их мире самым главным для его жены был Лорд. А здесь кто? Неужели этот тип, что застыл у окна? В плаще и такой знакомой маске. Малорослый, полноватый… Впрочем, кто когда-нибудь понимал в женских привязанностях?  
  
– Да кто?.. Из-за кого ты меня предала?!  
Белла поморщилась, но ответила:  
– Этот, – указала на фигуру возле окна, – пообещал, что если я сделаю то, о чем он просит, он не сообщит в аврорат, что Басти несколько раз покидал ваш дом. Он под домашним арестом, но ты же его знаешь!  
Родольфус кивнул. Знал. Или думал, что знает.  
– Значит, это Басти тогда к тебе приходил?  
Белла всхлипнула:  
– Я просила его этого не делать! Говорила, что лучше добиться официального свидания, что… Но вы же два самоуверенных болвана, никого не слушаете никогда!  
«Это точно. Хотя один раз я тебя послушал – просидел четырнадцать лет в Азкабане. Хорошо хоть, двойник оказался умнее».  
  
– Господа, – голос из-под маски звучал глухо. Родольфус его не узнал – видимо, дело в искажающем заклинании. – Прошу прощения, что прерываю семейную сцену, но мне время дорого. Мадам Блэк, вот то, что я вам обещал, – он поставил на стол флакон с серебристым дымом. Воспоминания. – Желаю счастья в личной жизни. А с мистером Лестрейнджем мы еще поговорим.  
  
А сейчас не удалось сдержать улыбки: надо же, как все интересно получается! Умереть ради того, чтобы Белла и Басти были счастливы – разве не об этом он мечтал сколько раз, засыпая в одиночестве в лесной пещере? Как желал – и понимал всю бесплодность своих желаний – обменять свою бесполезную жизнь на жизнь этих двоих? Кто же знал, что все сбудется именно так – в чужом мире?  
  
– Может, представитесь? – спросил у типа в маске.  
– Не сразу, дорогой гость, не сразу.  
  
Белла поднялась, взяла флакон, бросила в сумку. Оглянулась:  
– А что тут представляться? Петтигрю это. От кого еще так помойкой может нести?  
– Мадам Блэк, мадам Блэк… – начал тот ласково. Впрочем Родольфуса его интонация не обманула, и Беллу, кажется, тоже: взглянула испуганно, бросилась к двери. Поздно: мелькнула красная вспышка «Ступефая», ударила в спину. – Такая догадливая женщина – и такая дура! Кто же оставляет нежелательных свидетелей? Ты со мной согласен, «милый Руди»? – Питер Петтигрю повернулся к нему и стянул маску.


	15. Chapter 15

**Там:**  
  
Место, куда их отправил чертов крысюк, не радовало.  
Света из грязного окошка под самым потолком пробивалось ровно столько, чтобы разглядеть силуэт Беллы у стены напротив. Родольфус поднялся, стукнул ногой по запертой двери: звук глухой, почти неслышный. Массивная, такую плечом не высадить.  
Если освободить руки обоим – может, и удастся подсадить Беллу к окошку, разбить его. Она худенькая, пролезет, а он… ладно, там видно будет. Позвал ее, она откликнулась тихим стоном.  
– Как ты?  
– А сам-то как думаешь?! Мерлин, ну кто меня тянул за язык?! Я не хочу умирать! Руди, придумай что-нибудь, ты же умный!  
«Умный бы так не вляпался».  
Щелкнул пальцами:  
– Тоффи!  
Эльф не появился… странно.  
Белла хмыкнула:  
– Надеюсь, это не все, на что ты способен? Я еще четверть часа назад пробовала – не получается! Не могут сюда попасть эльфы!  
«Ничего себе защита! А Петтигрю серьезно подготовился!»  
– Придумаю, не бойся. Сначала надо развязать эти веревки. Иди сюда!  
– Пойдешь тут…  
  
Шелест платья, противный скрежет металлических каблуков по камню – и вот уже в бедро ткнулось теплое колено. Прохладные пальцы Беллы чуть щекотали запястья, когда та пыталась развязать тугие узлы.  
– Не получается!  
Родольфус попробовал освободить руки ей – тоже не вышло. Наверняка хитрая крыса закрепила веревки заклинанием.  
– Может, перегрызть? – предложил.  
– C ума сошел?! Попробуй, если хочешь, вдруг получится. А я не бобр!  
Он, как выяснилось, тоже им не был. К сожалению?  
  
– Тебя могут начать искать?  
Белла покачала головой.  
– А тебя? Нет шанса, что мадам аврор вломится сюда с дюжиной плечистых молодцов?  
– Нет. Она еще в прошлый раз сказала, что, если я внезапно пропаду, больше не станет разыскивать и «ставить всех на уши».  
– А что, уже ставила?  
– Да.  
– Восхитительно, – хмыкнула Белла. И вдруг огорошила: – Кстати… Давно хотела спросить… Кто ты такой, «Руди»?  
– Не понял…  
– Все ты понял. Ты что, действительно думал, что я собственного мужа с кем-нибудь перепутаю? Послушай, – быстро заговорила она. – Я ведь и правда не хотела твоей смерти! Когда писала эту записку, была уверена, что ты не придешь, потому что ты – не он!  
– А кто же?  
– Не знаю… – растерялась Белла. – Сначала решила, что кто-то под обороткой, что _твоя_ про Басти догадалась и проверяет. Потом, когда ты сцену ревности устроил, засомневалась. А после вчерашней вечеринки…  
– Ты тоже была в редакции? Но почему я тебя не видел?  
– Да ты вообще никого, кроме своей Алисочки, там не видел! У-у! – удар тонкого каблучка пришелся как раз в коленку, едва удалось сдержаться, не вскрикнуть. Белла помолчала немного. – А сейчас не знаю, что и думать! Не из прошлого же ты появился?! Хроновороты ведь только в одну сторону работают.  
– А почему из прошлого?  
Она вздохнула:  
– Потому что… настоящий Руди на меня давно так не смотрел.  
– Я и есть настоящий. Только действительно не отсюда.  
  
И Родольфус начал рассказывать. Сначала кратко – о том, как его сюда занесло. Потом перешел к подробностям. О Поттерах, погибших в Хэллоуин восемьдесят первого. О том, как они искали Лорда и чем все закончилось. Рассказал про Азкабан и последнюю битву.  
– Я там погибла? – ахнула Белла.  
– Не ты… Та, другая.  
Потом перешел к этому миру, в котором ему захотелось остаться. Не обошел вниманием и то, что постепенно начал превращаться в своего двойника.  
– Так что скоро буду совсем как он, не отличишь! – усмехнулся.  
  
Белла отреагировала совсем не так, как он ожидал:  
– Мерлин, ужас-то какой!  
– Почему?  
– Но ведь ты сам навсегда исчезнешь! Будто после поцелуя дементора! Забудешь все, что ты помнил, чем жил! Или у тебя ничего нет? Ничего такого, о чем не хотелось бы забывать?  
– Нет.  
Все, что ему дорого – здесь, в этом мире.  
  
***  
  
Света из окошка проникало меньше и меньше. Интересно, сколько времени они здесь? Алиса наверняка уже дома. Искать его она не будет, это точно. Значит, надо выбираться самим.  
  
– А она знает, что ты – подделка? – донеслось вдруг из темноты. – Или ей все равно?  
  
У Родольфуса дыхание перехватило. Да как она смеет так говорить?! Вовсе он не…  
А кто он тогда?  
  
«Я – Родольфус Лестрейндж».  
_«Который? Что ты помнишь, что знаешь о себе?» – у внутреннего голоса оказался довольно противный нрав._  
«А кому какое?..»  
_«Ей, Алисе. Ей не все равно, и ты об этом знаешь. Просто верить не хочешь»._  
«Я люблю ее!»  
_«**Ты** любишь? Уверен, что именно **ты**?»_  
«Да… Черт! Не знаю...»  
  
Он действительно уже не знал. То, что еще секунду назад казалось ясным, понятным… Разве то, что он чувствует к Алисе, могло быть чужим? Могло быть просто отголоском любви того, другого? Нет, неправда!  
  
А если все-таки _да_?.. Он что, теперь так и будет сомневаться? Так и будет каждое свое движение разглядывать под «Энгорджио»? Думать, у него ли захватывает дух от запаха ее волос? Или у его двойника? Это он помнит каждый ее жест: как Алиса, задумавшись, потирает кончик носа; как отбрасывает волосы со лба; как, поленившись наклониться, по-обезьяньи подбирает упавшую палочку пальцами ноги?.. Или другой Родольфус?  
Да что там чувства – скоро ведь перестанет различать, что было в его жизни и чего не было.  
Это же ему, когда в первый раз вошел в кабинет главы аврората, захотелось треснуть по голове идиота-Лонгботтома забытой на столе колдографией в массивной рамке? Нет? Тогда почему до боли ясно вспомнилось, как глаз не мог отвести от счастливого женского лица? И как старался себя уверить, что Алиса на картинке улыбается именно ему?  
  
Алиса… Интересно, она тоже будет все время сомневаться: разговаривая с ним, целуя… отдаваясь? Или просто смирится с «подделкой»? От одной мысли противно стало.  
  
– Я так не хочу. Я должен… Должен вернуться!  
– Руди, нам бы сперва из этого дерьма вылезти! – вернула его в реальность Белла. – Мы тут немного застряли, не забыл?  
  
А голос у нее совсем как у той, настоящей. У _его_ Беллы.  
  
И Родольфус вспомнил.  
Вспомнил их первую встречу после Азкабана, чуть подрагивающую морщинистую руку. Как царапнули кожу длинные, кривые и обломанные ногти, когда Белла сжала его ладонь.  
  
А еще было сражение в ночном небе, вспышки заклинаний и стремительно приближающаяся земля. Боль пробуждения... Лицо Беллы – усталое, измученное. И как она пыталась за злыми, обидными словами спрятать свою тревогу за него.  
Он был единственным, кто это помнил. Исчезнет он – исчезнет и она. Будто и не было никогда.  
  
«Я люблю тебя!» – кажется, этого он ей никогда не говорил? Ну что ж, значит, и сейчас не стоит. Лучше уж так:  
– Белла, я никогда с тобой не разводился и никогда бы этого не сделал. Мы всегда были вместе. «С этой минуты и пока смерть не разлучит вас!», помнишь?! Пока она нас не разлучила, я был с тобой. В рейдах, у Лонгботомов, в Азкабане – везде.  
– Я знаю, Руди.  
  
Ее губы он узнал сразу, ответил горячо, яростно, упиваясь каждой секундой этого неожиданного подарка судьбы. И будто не было этих всех лет, будто они вернулись в тот далекий день их свадьбы.  
  
_Яркий свет, роскошные платья и драгоценности…_  
  
Даже в этой чертовой камере стало светлее.  
Кончики пальцев закололо, как когда-то в детстве, перед выбросом стихийной магии.  
  
_«Теперь вы можете поцеловать вашу жену».  
Запустил пальцы в ее волосы…_  
  
«Руди, придурок, прическу испортишь!» – прошипела тогда Белла.  
Теперь она ласково провела по его щеке.  
Что?!  
  
– Немыслимо, – Белла рассматривала свои руки, будто видела их впервые в жизни. Впрочем, удивляться было чему: веревки бесследно исчезли. – Руди, как ты это сделал?  
– Даже не представляю. Но если ты меня еще раз поцелуешь – может, удастся выбить эту дверь?  
Тихо засмеялась:  
– Обойдешься. А с дверью я как-нибудь справлюсь, – она вытащила из волос длинную шпильку, вставила в замочную скважину, там что-то щелкнуло. – Прошу!  
– М-да-а… Чего я еще о тебе не знаю?  
– Я, пока Лорда искала, одна полмира объехала. И в какой-то момент поняла, что неплохо кое-что уметь и без магии.  
  
За дверью оказался широкий и какой-то бесконечный коридор. Определенно, дом Петтигрю внутри был больше, чем снаружи.  
  
Холодом потянуло, не успели они пройти и десятка шагов.  
– Надо сказать крысюку, чтобы поставил в своей халупе согревающие! – пошутила Белла. Родольфус не ответил. Конечно, она могла уже и забыть это ощущение… А он узнал сразу: в кожу, в каждый нерв въелось за четырнадцать лет.  
– Бежим!  
  
И они понеслись, задыхаясь, чуть ли не падая и поддерживая друг друга. Коридор заканчивался дверью, толкнули ее: довольно большой зал. Застыли на пороге, не зная, входить или повернуть обратно, к дементору.  
– Входите, не стесняйтесь, господа, – позвал Петтигрю. – Или стоит помочь? – он поднял палочку.  
– Прогуля-ались… – вздохнула Белла. Родольфус сжал ее руку и первым шагнул в комнату.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
В пещере было пусто.  
Родольфус каждый угол обшарил, даже зачем-то заглянул под сваленную в дальнем углу кучу веток, на которой когда-то проснулся. Рассмотрел пол, стараясь найти хоть какие-то следы. Было полно звериных и ни намека на человеческие. Похоже, после того, как он почти два месяца назад отсюда ушел, в пещере не появлялся ни один волшебник.  
  
Вышел, и сразу стало чуть легче дышать – все-таки давил на него каменный свод, как когда-то давил потолок камеры.  
– Гермиона! Мисс Грейнджер! – закричал, надеясь, что услышит, откликнется. Нет, ни звука в ответ.  
  
Надо было решить, как лучше ее искать: просто метаться по лесу смысла не было, еще час-другой – и стемнеет, и тогда выйдет… или вылетит? Выползет? Черт ее знает, как эта дрянь передвигается. Одно ясно: встречаться с ней точно не стоило.  
  
«Если считать, что Гермиона шла от Хогсмида…» – раздумывал он. Наверняка не по основной тропинке – тогда бы Родольфус столкнулся с ней по пути к пещере. Стало быть, где-то свернула. Всего развилок было две, уже легче. Решил начать с ближайшей.  
  
Черную статую он обнаружил шагов через двадцать. Если не знать, что за дрянь носится по лесу и как выглядят ее жертвы, можно было подумать, что кто-то вырезал из огромного куска угля сидящего человека с книгой, обрядил его в форменную фиолетовую мантию и зачем-то приволок в лес.  
– Ну, здравствуй, специалист из Отдела Тайн. Похоже, не помогли тебе твои знания?  
  
Потом несколько раз натыкался в траве на фигурки животных. Спрятавшийся под кустом заяц. Лисица за деревом свернулась, укрыв нос пушистым хвостом. Навечно застывшие на ветках птицы.  
Шел дальше, опасаясь за следующим деревом обнаружить фигурку одетой по-магловски девушки с густыми волосами.  
  
– Гермиона!  
Нет, не отвечает.  
Тропинка все сужалась, чтобы, в конце концов, исчезнуть в колючих зарослях. Лезть через них было бессмысленно, повернул назад.  
  
Вторая развилка, и снова черные статуэтки тут и там.  
– Мисс Грейнджер!  
Показалось, или он действительно слышал чей-то голос?  
– Гермиона!  
– Я здесь! – донеслось откуда-то снизу.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Рабастан закрыл старинный фолиант – размером с шахматную доску и толщиной в пару ладоней, обтянутый кожей и окованный железом. С силой оттолкнул, но тяжелая книга даже не сдвинулась. Щелкнул пальцами:  
– Тоффи, отнеси на место.  
В ту же секунду стол опустел. Рабастан поднял взгляд:  
– Ты можешь нормально объяснить, что мы ищем?  
  
Алиса присела на край стола, не обращая внимания на презрительный взгляд:  
– Объясняю нормально. Мы ищем способ обнаружить члена семьи. Родольфус пропал, дома его нет, в библиотеке он сегодня тоже не появлялся. Как и ни в одном из тех мест, где обычно бывает.  
– А может, он от тебя просто сбежал?  
– Не смешно.  
  
Рабастан почесал затылок:  
– А с чего ты вообще взяла, что такое заклинание существует? И почему я о нем не знаю?  
– Потому что ты не глава семьи, – начала она с последнего вопроса. – Существует, я точно знаю. Ищи.  
Младший Лестрейндж вскинул голову, прищурился, будто собираясь сказать что-то едкое. И вдруг замер.  
– Глава семьи? Мерлиновы штаны, а сразу сказать не могла? Сэкономили бы полчаса и сожрали на полфунта меньше пыли! А ну, пошли!  
  
И Алиса пошла – вернее, побежала - за широко шагающим Рабастаном. По устланной ковром парадной лестнице – в просторный холл, оттуда – в узкий боковой коридорчик. За неприметной дощатой дверью оказалась вторая лестница, винтовая. Алиса сначала считала ступеньки, пытаясь понять, глубоко ли они спускаются, потом сбилась и перестала. И еще дверь, теперь тяжелая, из цельных бревен, соединенных вместе тускло поблескивающими полосами желтоватого металла. Неужели золото?  
  
Рабастан сдул пыль с одной из них, прикоснулся пальцами.  
– Младший в семье просит помощи у Сердца Дома, – торжественно сказал.  
Дверь заскрипела, открываясь.  
Он шагнул за порог, Алиса двинулась было следом, но наткнулась на невидимую стену, плотную, непробиваемую. Пришлось ждать снаружи.  
  
Рабастан вышел довольно скоро и со свитком пергамента, по виду – не новее той книги, в которой он недавно копался.  
– Это здесь. Пошли в библиотеку, там карта есть.  
  
Пока поднимались, молчали. Алиса – от удивления, а сам он наверняка не очень-то хотел с ней общаться.  
В библиотеке развернул широкую, на весь стол, карту Англии.  
– Надеюсь, этой хватит, – пробормотал. И вдруг повернулся, взглянул прямо в глаза: – Если, конечно, заклинание сработает.  
– А почему нет?  
Рабастан усмехнулся:  
– Ты серьезно? Хочешь сказать, что не знаешь, что тип, с которым ты спишь, не Руди?  
Алиса вздохнула:  
– Я с ним не сплю. И да, я знаю, кто он. А ты давно догадался?  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Сразу же. Одного только не понял: почему он так расстроился, когда я его из дома выгнал? А потом и вовсе чудно: его эльф слушался! И утверждал, что это хозяин! А эльфы в таких делах не ошибаются. Но не мог же я перепутать собственного брата с каким-то типом!  
– Не мог, – согласилась Алиса. – Тем более, они не очень друг с другом похожи. Слушай, ты можешь быстрее? – не выдержала она. – Заклинание сработает, даже не сомневайся. Потому что это действительно Родольфус, хоть и не… Впрочем, пусть он тебе сам все расскажет? Если, конечно, мы успеем.  
  
Рабастан ничего не ответил, коснулся палочкой свитка. И тут же на карте загорелась алая точка.  
– Вот!  
– Точно!  
Алиса увеличила изображение, так, чтобы точно можно было определить координаты места. Придвинула к себе один из украшавших стол помпезных подсвечников:  
– Портус!  
Дотронулась до него и тут же поверх ее руки легла чужая.  
  
***  
  
Выгоревшая трава, речушка и несколько чахлых деревьев на берегу. И дом – старый, заброшенный. И слишком маленький – внутри наверняка не больше одной комнаты. Кажется, ей туда. Вернее, им.  
  
– Мистер Лестрейндж, какого хре… То есть, позвольте поинтересоваться, почему вы покинули место своего домашнего ареста, нарушив условия, при которых Визенгамот определил вам именно эту меру наказания?  
– Потому что не мог допустить, чтобы ты расхаживала неизвестно где с собственностью нашей семьи, – хмыкнул Рабастан, указав на подсвечник, который Алиса все еще сжимала в руке. – Этот канделябр из белого золота подарил моему предку – первому прибывшему в Британию Лестрейнджу – сам Вильгельм, прозванный маглами «Завоевателем». Если тебя прибить и продать на ингредиенты изготовителям темных зелий, то и половину его цены не дадут.  
– Или потому что ты придурок, – улыбнулась Алиса. Что ни говори, а соваться в незнакомое место все-таки лучше не одной. – Ну что, будем считать, что пару лет Азкабана заработал. Идем дальше?  
Он кивнул. Алиса ткнула палочкой в замочную скважину:  
– Аллохомора!  
Не помогло. Ну что ж…  
– Присоединяйся.  
Вместе наставили палочки на казавшуюся довольно хлипкой дверь. Впрочем, оба знали, что самую тонкую стену можно сделать куда крепче заклинаниями.  
– Бомбарда максима! – закричали хором.  
  
***  
  
Пыль от разнесенной в щепки двери осела, открыв холл с высоким – куда выше, чем снаружи казалось – потолком и широкий коридор. По нему они и пошли, пока шагов через полсотни не уперлись в еще одну дверь.  
– Тоже выносим к гоблиновой матери? – уточнил Рабастан, поднимая палочку.  
  
Дверь открылась сама.  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
– … В душу, в мать!  
Наконец-то ноги коснулись дна узкой и глубокой расселины, где Родольфус минут пять назад обнаружил Гермиону. Спускаться по почти отвесному склону было трудно, ветки так и норовили вырваться из рук, а почти незаметные бугорки земли, на которые он опирался, будто сами по себе исчезали, стоило ногу поставить.  
Встал, осмотрелся и тихо выругался: ярдов через десять склон становился куда более пологим, мог и не рисковать свернуть себе шею. Но очень уж перепугался, услышав ее голос – непривычно слабый, дрожащий. И сейчас она выглядела так, будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не разрыдаться.  
  
– Как ты здесь оказалась?  
– Оступилась…  
Заговорила – сбивчиво, то и дело останавливаясь, задыхаясь. Про то, как казавшееся таким плотным переплетение веток под ногами вдруг разъехалось, и она полетела вниз. Попыталась наколдовать воздушную подушку – не вышло, видимо из-за перепадов магического уровня в этом месте. Они ведь довольно близко от пещеры, поглощающей избыток магии Хогвартса.  
– Вот, – протянула Родольфусу обломки своей палочки. Половинки вместе удерживала только плотная черная нить. Сердечная жила дракона. Надо же, точно как у него! – И еще нога… – голос задрожал, – больно, очень.  
Нога действительно была неестественно вывернута.  
Родольфус разрезал штанину ее джинсов, ослабил шнурки кроссовка. Голень опухла и покраснела.  
– Похоже на перелом.  
– Ты бы мог его срастить?  
Он покачал головой. Небольшие ранки, треснувшие кости – с этим бы он справился. Но сломанные… Для них существовали другие заклинания, длинные и сложные, требующие серьезных магических затрат. Банальным «Эпискей» не справиться.  
– Я бы попробовала, но палочка…  
– Возьми мою.  
Взяла, нерешительно покрутила в руке…  
– Странно… чувствуется почти как собственная. Не думала, что с чужой так бывает.  
– Наверное, потому, что я сам разрешил тебе ей воспользоваться. Слушай, ты уверена, что сумеешь наложить заклинание? Может, ограничиться шиной?  
– Нет-нет, все получится… Сейчас… – сосредоточилась, взмахнула палочкой и поморщилась: – Твоя все-таки тяжелее, непривычно. Еще раз попробую.  
Еще взмах, длинная формула заклинания.  
Колебание местной магии он почувствовал – неприятно передернуло, будто железом по стеклу царапнули. Успела ли она?  
– Ну, как?  
– По крайней мере, больше не больно, – Гермиона попыталась приподняться. Вот встала, пока опираясь на здоровую ногу, поставила на землю другую и тут же испуганно вскрикнула: – Что-то не так! Не знаю, я вообще не чувствую ногу!  
Значит, все-таки не получилось… Чертово место! В любом случае надо выбираться отсюда, пока не стемнело.  
  
Гермиона, не стесняясь, плакала.  
– Что же я натворила?  
– Не волнуйся. Доберемся до школы – Помфри разберется. В крайнем случае, в Мунго отправимся, там точно найдут способ помочь.  
– Как? Как я доберусь хоть куда-нибудь? Я даже не могу наступить на эту ногу!  
– Мы доберемся, – спокойно сказал. Подхватил ее на руки: – Вот так.  
– Но почему не заклинанием? – удивилась она.  
– Ты забыла, как тут работает магия? А свалиться раз-другой на землю вряд ли пойдет тебе на пользу.  
– Но ведь тяжело…  
– Справлюсь. Ты ведь как пушинка, – улыбнулся ей и зашагал туда, где склон был наиболее пологим.  
  
Что девушка у него на руках куда тяжелей пушинки, понял шагов через сотню. Она еще и сидела неудобно – старалась не особо прижиматься, приходилось делать лишнее усилие, чтобы удержать.  
– Можешь обнять меня за шею и положить голову на плечо? Обещаю не домогаться и не…  
– Да что вы, я даже не думала, – тихо ответила она и сделала то, о чем попросил. Стало куда легче. Только вот дороги под ногами почти не различить.  
– Зажги «Люмос», не хватало еще вместе куда-нибудь свалиться.  
  
Стало светлее. Теперь можно хоть вечно топать, отсчитывая шаги, и слушать, как она рассказывает про «ворота» в другие миры.  
  
– Значит… их… много?.. – а отвечать приходится осторожно, чтобы не сбивать дыхание. Что-то оно и так ни к черту.  
– Бесконечное множество. Оно и понятно – каждый человек постоянно делает тот или иной выбор, тем самым давая начало новому ответвлению. Тихо… не надо, я сама расскажу, – заметила все-таки, с каким трудом ему даются слова. И для каждого нового шага требуется все большее усилие.  
–… Даже если открыть ворота, шансы попасть в нужную реальность близки к нулю. Как это ни грустно, но единственный способ для тебя и твоего двойника вновь оказаться дома – обоим этого захотеть.  
«В общем, мы пришли к тому же, с чего начали», – хотел ответить, но не смог. Грудь ныла, болели руки, в правом боку кололо уже давно, но именно сейчас терпеть стало почти невозможно. И не остановиться: уже ночь в лесу, время охоты для этой мерзости, превращающей живых существ в черные статуэтки. Так что, легко или трудно, но надо идти вперед, шаг за шагом… Раз, два, три, четыре – как на разминке перед квиддичной тренировкой. Не останавливаться, следить за дыханием. Раз… два… три… четыре…  
Наверняка осталось меньше… Они дойдут, все получится.  
Раз…  
Два…  
  
– Хватит, – тихо сказала Гермиона. Он только вопросительно замычал – на большее сил не было. – Ты меня не донесешь, ясно же. Иди один. Лучше умереть одному, чем обоим.  
Говорить было трудно, невозможно почти, но ведь иначе она не отстанет? Так и будет ерзать, надеясь, что он одумается и оставит ее здесь подыхать?  
– Если… этот… «второй»… потом… всю жизнь… будет… считать себя… последним дерьмом… То лучше обоим. И сиди, не дергайся… Я тебя все равно… тут не брошу.  
  
Обняла, благодарно всхлипнула в шею. Затихла. Можно снова – раз…  
Два…  
Три…  
Кончится же когда-нибудь эта тропинка?  
  
– А-а-а!  
– Твою мать!  
Тропинка кончилась неожиданно – обрывом.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Что такое «двойственное чувство»?  
Это когда ты видишь на пороге комнаты двух самых дорогих тебе людей, которые оказались там потому, что ты тоже им дорог. И именно в этот момент понимаешь, что мерзавец, который сейчас держит палочку у твоего горла, добивался именно этого. Он знал, что они… что она придет. Это ее он ждал, а ты сам – так, приманка.  
  
– Все-таки пришла! – голос Петтигрю звучал довольно, даже торжествующе. – Ты удивительно предсказуема, Лонгботтом! Все, все на свете предсказуемы. Трусы трясутся за свою шкуру, хорошие люди, вроде тебя или этого идиота, – он сильнее надавил палочкой на горло Родольфуса, – за чужие. Надо же, бросился к своей бывшей, стоило ей всхлипнуть. А ты – к нему. А вот то, что Рабастан с тобой потащился – да, это оказалось сюрпризом. Кровь не водица, выходит… – пробормотал он, и вдруг рявкнул: – Бросьте палочки, вы, оба! Иначе его мозги придется счищать со стенки.  
  
Тихо ахнула Белла, и в ту же секунду палочка Рабастана стукнула о пол. Он виновато взглянул на Алису:  
– Он все-таки мой брат.  
– А ты о чем задумалась?  
– Если я сдамся, ты разрешишь им уйти?  
Петтигрю расхохотался:  
– Надо же! Даже в такую минуту думать о других! Ладно, даю честное слово, что разрешу уйти… А-а, черт с ними – всем троим! Решайся!  
  
Короткая светлая палочка покатилась по полу.  
  
– Зачем? – Родольфус и представить не мог, что она так легко сдастся.  
– Я аврор, Руди. Это моя работа – защищать мир и покой волшебников. Ничего личного, – улыбнулась, встретившись с ним взглядом: – Почти…  
  
***  
  
– И еще раз браво! – рассмеялся Петтигрю. – Еще один предсказуемый поступок! Ну что же, мадам Блэк и этот недоумок, – он кивнул на Рабастана – могут идти. И побыстрее! Оба!  
  
Запомнить, задержать в памяти фигурку Беллы, ее последний взгляд – растерянный, виноватый. Обернувшегося на пороге Басти.  
– Догоняй, – сказал, перед тем как закрыть дверь.  
«Догоню… может быть».  
  
– Наверняка ты отсюда отправишься прямиком в аврорат, – как бы разговаривая сам с собой, произнес Петтигрю.  
– Нет, – заверил его Родольфус.  
– Да. Что ж, там Блэк наверняка захочет узнать, куда пропала его подруга. Его «командир», он ведь так тебя называет, а? – обернулся к Алисе.  
– Тебе-то что за дело?  
– Мерлин, Лонгботтом! Как была в восемьдесят первом самоуверенной нахалкой, так и осталась. Но мне даже лучше. – Обернулся к Родольфусу, черты крысиного лица заострились, став еще противнее: – Расскажешь Блэку о том, что здесь видел. О том, что ждет всю их чертову компанию! Герои Треверс-холла, мать их! – И снова к Алисе: – Ну, сколько вас осталось? А скоро никого не будет, никого, ясно? Говоришь, работа у тебя такая – лезть, куда не звали?  
  
Волна исходящей от него ненависти была почти ощутимой. Родольфус вдруг понял, что тот сейчас сделает. Дернул связанными руками – бесполезно. Только и оставалось смотреть, как Петтигрю поднимает палочку… От страха, отчаяния и собственной беспомощности мутило.  
И Алиса, кажется, тоже почувствовала:  
– Питер, ты совсем охре?..  
– Круцио!  
  
– Экспеллиармус!  
Дверь распахнулась и снова закрылась за Сириусом Блэком.  
– Не помешал? – коснулся волос, будто снимая воображаемую шляпу.  
Пижон чертов. Но, надо сказать, появился он вовремя. Хотя Петтигрю с этим вряд ли согласится.  
  
– Бродяга… вот уж кого не ждал так рано! Но что ж… придется действовать по запасному плану. А ну-ка, стой спокойно и не вздумай колдовать!  
– С какого… – начал Блэк.  
Ответом ему были захлопнувшиеся ставни – в комнате потемнело. Щелкнул замок на двери, и даже потолок как будто стал ниже.  
– Не понял еще? – усмехнулся Петтигрю. – Магия этого дома настроена на меня. Одно ваше заклинание – даже «Люмос» – и все здесь обрушится.  
  
Родольфус и сам не мог бы сказать, почему вдруг ему поверил – сразу и моментально. Потому что успел понять, на что этот крыс способен? Но и Блэк поверил – опустил палочку, уставился вопросительно.  
–Так что… сейчас я уйду. А вы останетесь, – продолжил крысюк. – Потом я уберу Джима и Лили, а потом и остальных из вашей компании, а вы попробуете отсюда выбраться и помешать мне. Получится – хорошо, нет… Мне будет приятно думать, что твоя последняя мысль была о том, как ты облажался, аврор Блэк! Как облажался мой дорогой Сириус!  
  
– Ну ты и скотина, – покачала головой Алиса.  
– Могла бы и промолчать. Хотя… тебя я тоже обеспечу на редкость неприятным воспоминанием. К счастью, последним.  
Петтигрю взмахнул рукой, дверь приоткрылась и снова захлопнулась, теперь впустив скользящую над полом черную тень. Повеяло холодом, все сильней и сильней.  
– Все предатели должны получать по заслугам!  
«А ты?»  
  
– Не надо… – в первый раз он слышал, чтобы Алиса просила. Чтобы она _так_ просила – умоляюще, почти жалобно.  
  
Палочка, выпавшая из рук Петтигрю, валялась у самой ее ноги. Собственная – чуть дальше. Вот она шагнула к ней…  
  
– И думать забудь. – Блэк.  
  
Холод приближался и приближался, страх – безотчетный, обволакивающий – поднимался из глубины души. И вместе с ним поднимались, проявлялись в памяти воспоминания. Его настоящие воспоминания. И те, что приходили ночными кошмарами после Азкабана. И те, которые никогда бы не хотел забывать.  
  
– Хочешь три трупа вместо одного? Опусти палочку, слышишь, ненормальная?!  
«Да, Льиса, опусти палочку. Не надо… ничего».  
  
Ледяные, склизкие, покрытые струпьями руки сжали запястья. Капюшон ветхой, почти расползшейся мантии откинулся. Вот дементор наклонился ближе, к самому лицу. И не понять – от холода или от страха стянуло кожу, покрылись инеем ресницы и смерзлась до металлического звона грудь, не желая больше вмещать ни глотка воздуха?  
Мир заслонила черная воронка рта.  
  
– Это наш шанс спастись, ты понимаешь или нет?!  
«Послушай его. Лучше умереть одному, чем всем вместе».  
  
Страх исчез, и холод почти перестал ощущаться. Жизнь проносилась перед глазами, яркие картинки мелькали и сразу же исчезали. Неужели падали туда, в черный зияющий проем?  
  
– Да пошел ты на хрен, Бродяга, со своей математикой! – И звонкий голос Алисы он тоже запомнит, на весь остаток жизни. – Экспекто патронум!  
«Нет!»  
  
Серебристая ласточка пронеслась по комнате, и липкие руки дементора разжались. Воздух – все еще ледяной – пробился в легкие. Родольфус закашлялся, колени подогнулись. Еще вспышка заклинания – и руки свободны.  
  
И в ту же секунду потолок прочертила темная, ветвящаяся трещина. Посыпалась пыль, камешки, сперва мелкие, как речная галька, потом все более крупные. Одним - с кулак величиной – попало по плечу, брызнула кровь, от боли в глазах потемнело.  
  
Сжал руку Алисы, рванулся вместе с ней к двери, изо всех сил надеясь, что Белла и Басти успели покинуть этот чертов дом.  
  
Толкнулись в дверь – раз, другой… Без толку. Пол за ними осыпался: вот-вот рухнут в открывшуюся под ним пропасть, как упали туда стулья, стол и не удержавшаяся на стене картина.  
  
Треснула стена, между ней и дверью появилась щель – достаточно широкая, чтобы протиснуться. Вытолкнул в нее Алису, Блэка. И понял, что все еще хуже, чем он думал:  
– Руди, что тут творится?! – бросилась ему навстречу Белла.  
  
Краем глаза Родольфус заметил, как мимо проскочила жирная облезлая крыса.


	16. Chapter 16

**Там:**  
  
– Котик мой бедный! – Белла гладила свернувшегося у нее на коленях Милорда. – Как же ты тут оказался, ну какая же умница! Ой, а что у нас с носом? Поцарапала тебя противная крыса! И лапы грязные! Фу!  
Милорд терся мордой о ее грудь, оставляя на светлом шелке кровавые полосы. Похоже, его не волновало ни испачканное платье хозяйки, ни то, что он только что сделал.  
  
– Надо же, – Блэк восхищенно покрутил головой. Протянул было руку к огромному кошачьему уху, но передумал. – Я-то считал, что коты только мясо воровать умеют и на крышах орать по весне. А этот... Почувствовать, что хозяйка в опасности и рвануть на помощь! А если бы тут оказалась не крыса?  
– Деточка! – снова умилилась Белла и погладила складчатую спину.  
  
– М-да… – Рабастан присел рядом с окровавленной тушкой. – Жил, как крыса, и умер так же.  
– Похоронить его все же предлагаю, как человека, – тихо сказала Алиса. Взмахнула палочкой, и на месте крысы оказался труп немолодого, обрюзгшего мага со вспоротым животом и полураздавленной левой половиной лица.  
  
Блэк прошелся по узкому – двое не разойдутся – коридорчику, открыл дверь в крохотную темную комнату. Облезлый пол, из мебели едва помещаются кровать, стол и пара стульев. Умывальник в углу. Теперь, после смерти хозяина, дом стал обычным. Но как же надо было постараться, чтобы на основе этой халупы создать то, что они все видели! И как надо ненавидеть, чтобы тратить на это время...  
  
– Поверить не могу... все это было иллюзией.  
– Материальной иллюзией, – уточнила Алиса. – И никакой разницы, «воображаемым» кирпичом тебе прилетело бы по темечку, или настоящим.  
  
Это правда – «иллюзорный» камень оставил на плече Родольфуса вполне реальную ссадину, пришлось залечивать заклинанием.  
  
– Выходит, если бы я его сразу убил, не обезоруживая...  
– То это был бы не ты, а некий тип, с которым я на одном поле уселась бы только при сильнейшем поносе! Все, хватит стенать! Расскажи лучше, как ты нас нашел?  
Блэк пожал плечами:  
– Не «нас», а тебя. Следилку навесил, еще когда ты о его пропаже, – кивнул на Родольфуса, – мне плакалась.  
– Но это невозможно! Заклинание при входе в аврорат распознает любые следящие чары! Я бы знала.  
– Про те, которые никогда не использовались официально, забыла? А, «долбаная сова»*?  
  
Блэк улыбнулся и тут же снова погрустнел. Взглянул на Петтигрю:  
– Надо же, всегда был уверен, что лично его убью.  
– Думаю, у него насчет тебя были такие же планы, – усмехнулась Алиса. – Ладно, давай, распоряжайся. Опечатать тут все, труп – в министерство, там решим, что с ним делать. А я… пойду писать отчет. И заявление в Визенгамот, о досрочном освобождении его, – кивнула в сторону Рабастана.  
– И за что это ему такое счастье?  
– За помощь аврорату. В моем лице.  
– Твое лицо, вместе со всем остальным, стоило бы запереть на десяток замков, чтобы оно не лезло, куда не надо, – пробурчал Блэк.  
– Если бы оно не лезло, куда не надо, ты бы сейчас тут не стоял. Ладно, пока! Жду отчет. – Сжала его руку и чуть тише добавила: – Держись, Бродяга, не раскисай!  
  
***  
  
Они вышли за дверь. Алиса сунула руку в карман:  
– Ой! Кажется, я его потеряла!  
– Что потеряла? – спросил Родольфус.  
– Подсвечник ваш чертов! Который первому из Лестрейнджей Юлий Цезарь подарил! И который дороже, чем кровь тридцатилетней девственницы или мозг Фаджа!  
– А почему именно… – начала Белла, но Рабастан перебил:  
– Потому что первое – чрезвычайная редкость, а второго не существует. А подсвечник этот нашей бабке ее тетка подарила. Его ни потерять невозможно, ни выкинуть… к сожалению. Сейчас наверняка на прежнем месте стоит. Ну что, тут мы с вами простимся?  
  
– Басти… – Тот рассматривал чахлый куст с белыми цветочками, будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел. Вот повернулся с независимым видом, и вдруг всхлипнул, бросился на шею:  
– Руди… придурок чертов.  
Потом отодвинулся:  
– Ну, давай, рассказывай. Откуда ты, такой красивый, взялся.  
  
Второй раз рассказывать было уже легче.  
  
– Значит, в твоем мире я покойник… – задумчиво пробормотал Басти, когда Родольфус закончил. – Ну вот… только у меня появился брат, которому на меня не плевать, оказалось, что он – пришелец из какого-то ответвления реальности.  
– Думаю, твоему настоящему брату тоже было не плевать. Поэтому он и наговорил тогда тебе гадостей. Хотел, чтобы в случае его провала Лорд не отыгрался на тебе.  
– Да я знать не желаю, о чем он там думал! Хотел меня выгородить, да? А кто его просил?! Ты вот своего не выгораживал, вы через все прошли вместе, всегда рядом были! Как и положено настоящим братьям!  
Родольфус кивнул:  
– А потом он погиб, а я остался. Знаешь, сколько раз я пожалел о том, что не поступил так, как твой?  
Басти махнул рукой и собрался отойти, но Родольфус удержал его:  
– Пожалуйста… постарайся его понять. Не прогоняй, когда снова к тебе придет.  
– А он придет?  
– Да, – сказал, и сам удивился, насколько твердо это прозвучало. Самое трудное – это решиться, так ведь?  
– Тогда удачи, – кивнул Басти. – Ты со мной? – спросил Беллу. Ты взяла его за руку, улыбнулась счастливо:  
– Конечно.  
И в ту же секунду оба исчезли.  
– Нам тоже пора, – подошла к нему Алиса.  
  
  
___  
*Заклинание, придуманное Джеймсом Поттером для поиска вечно исчезающей игрушки. («Издержки особой магии, гл. 7 ) Как выяснилось позже, могло успешно применяться для поиска людей. Но не применялось.  
  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
– На этот раз все получилось, – сказала Гермиона, когда они зависли в воздухе, почти касаясь высокой – едва ли меньше фута – травы.  
Родольфус осторожно, чтобы не выпустить ее, попробовал подняться на ноги. Конечно, хорошо, что они не разбились, но остановка могла оказаться смертельно опасной. Что угодно, только двигаться, а они здесь, на одном месте… уже не меньше минуты?  
  
Глаза защипало, будто туда песка насыпали. И не протрешь – руки заняты. Попросить Гермиону, что ли? Сперва улыбнулся, но тут же эта мысль перестала казаться смешной – очень уж клонило в сон. Тихонько позвал – она не откликнулась. Присмотрелся – девушка крепко спала.  
  
Ноги подгибались, глаза закрывались сами собой. Вспышка страха мелькнула и пропала, уступив спокойствию и желанию присесть, отдохнуть… Он и так много прошел, может, хватит уже?  
Спокойно смотрел, как почти неразличимые деревья по краям поляны исчезают совсем, будто прячась за огромными черными крыльями… Ночная… смерть…  
  
Злобный, разочарованный вой был высоким – на грани слышимости – и от того еще более противным. Заломило голову, по ушам точно «режущим» полоснуло. Но почти поглотившая их тьма отступила, исчезла с поляны, уступив место яркой вспышке. Патронус? Точно! Мерлин, и не один!  
  
Узнал он только льва, трех остальных – зайца, оленя с ветвистыми рогами и небольшого криволапого пса – Родольфус никогда раньше не видел. Успел заметить встревоженную физиономию Невилла, а потом… потом тьма его все-таки настигла.  
  
  
***  
  
Открыл глаза, и на секунду показалось, что вернулся назад, в детство. В те дни, когда он, начинающий загонщик своего факультета, приходил в себя в больничном крыле чуть ли не после каждого матча. Но тогда он встречался взглядом с Басти, а не...  
  
– Роберт?  
Черт, увидел эти глаза и на секунду испугался, что все-таки вернулся.  
Испугался?! Да, черт возьми. Конечно, его место не здесь, но ведь можно хотя бы попрощаться?  
  
– Невилл?  
Он сидел рядом, смотрел взволнованно. На щеке – царапина, в волосах запутался сухой лист. Родольфус поднял руку – Мерлин, до чего тяжелая – вытащил его, растер в пальцах.  
  
Из-за спины Невилла выглянула девушка, довольно миловидная блондинка.  
  
– Я Луна. Луна Лавгуд, – протянула она ладонь. На тыльной стороне кисти – сетка свежих царапин, грязь под ногтями. Настоящая путешественница. – А вы мистер Лестрейндж, да? – добавила чуть тише.  
Надо же, знает. Стало быть, Невилл обо всем ей рассказывает.  
  
Дежурные вопросы о самочувствии, такие же ответы и постоянное желание закрыть глаза. До чего сильная магия у этой «Ночной смерти»! С усилием приподнялся:  
– Почему вы вообще пошли нас искать? – спросил.  
– Это все Рон, – объяснил Невилл. – Прибежал вечером, злой, как стая пикси. Хотел с тобой поговорить.  
– А он сказал – морду набить, – уточнила Луна.  
Невилл смущенно развел руками и продолжил:  
– Посидели, подождали – вас нет. Я тогда предложил отправить патронусы. Ну и отправили – он Гермионе, а я тебе. Сначала, когда его и мой в одно и то же место отправились, Рон еще больше разозлился. А потом, когда до опушки леса дошли… В такие места на свидания не ходят. Мы тогда Гарри вызвали и дальше уже вчетвером вас искали. Он только что ушел, чтобы Рону с Гермионой не мешать...  
– Ругаться, – снова Луна.  
– Выяснять отношения. – Невилл.  
  
– Выходит, эту гадость можно отогнать патронусом. Ну, хоть что-то, – кивнул Родольфус. Повернулся к Невиллу: – Все-таки иногда хорошо, что ты все запоминаешь.  
Тот в ответ улыбнулся, но все равно было заметно, что нервничает. Будто хочет что-то сказать и не решается. Взглянул вопросительно: «Давай, не стесняйся!»  
– С тобой правда все нормально?  
– Все замечательно.  
– Просто я не думал сегодня ночевать дома, – и покраснел до ушей. – Мы с Луной собирались...  
– За подарком, – улыбнулась та.  
– Но если хочешь, могу остаться, – быстро добавил Невилл.  
  
«Хочу».  
  
– Не вздумай. Кто же отказывается от подарков?  
  
Невилл поднялся:  
– Тогда нам пора. До завтра!  
Родольфус не понял, откуда взялось ощущение, что они больше не увидятся. Ни завтра, ни вообще никогда. Как не настраивал себя, что рано или поздно придется расстаться, все равно получилось неожиданно.  
  
Луна подняла с пола слишком большую для нее сумку, и Невилл перехватил, повесил себе на плечо.  
– Поправляйся, Роберт.  
– Удачи, мистер Лестрейндж!  
– Вам тоже, ребята.  
  
***  
  
Полежал еще немного – голова больше не кружилась, и навеянная «Ночной смертью» сонливость почти прошла. Можно было уходить.  
  
– С вами точно все нормально? – тревожно взглянула на него заглянувшая в палату Помфри.  
– Все хорошо, – ответил Родольфус. И тут же спросил о том, что волновало больше всего:  
– Как себя чувствует мисс Грейнджер?  
Помфри поджала губы:  
– Лучше, чем я опасалась, но хуже, чем могла бы. Пытаться без практики срастить сложный перелом! Мерлин, если бы она ничего не трогала, я бы привела ее ногу в порядок парой заклинаний! А так… нужно было или ломать, опасаясь задеть близлежащие нервы, либо удалить кость полностью и вырастить новую. Я решила, что последнее безопаснее. Бедная девочка, костерост – это такая гадость!  
– Я могу ее навестить?  
– Конечно… Загляните туда, – указала она на одну из белых ширм. – Только постучите, там у нее посетитель.  
  
Стучать Родольфус не стал, просто чуть отогнул уголок ширмы. Гермиона полусидела в кровати, а рядом – тот самый рыжий, который смотрел на них из-за окна кафе. Она то и дело всхлипывала, а он держал ее за руку и гладил по волосам.  
– Очень больно?  
Гермиона помотала головой:  
– Скорее, страшно. Знаешь, даже тогда, у Малфоев, так страшно не было. Эта нога без костей… А если что-то не сработает, если они не вырастут? Я тогда так и останусь с одной ногой!  
– Все вырастет, – успокаивающе пробормотал рыжий. – Не сомневайся даже. А вообще я тебя и так любить буду. Хоть с одной ногой, хоть с двумя. Да хоть с восемью! – чуть помолчал и добавил: – Нет, восемь точно не надо.  
– Ро-он! Ты вечно как ляпнешь!  
– Эх! – он стукнул себя по лбу. – Хоть замок на рот вешай! Я ведь только успокоить хотел, а? Ну ты что, плачешь?  
Гермиона уткнулась ему в грудь, плечи вздрагивали.  
– Смеешься? Нет, правда?  
– Рон, ты чу-че-ло!  
– Ну что мне, вообще не шутить?  
– Только попробуй! – улыбнулась она. И добавила: – Но привыкать к твоим шуткам мне еще долго придется.  
  
Ткань ширмы вдруг стала твердой, как дерево, выскользнула из пальцев. Мелькнула голубоватая вспышка, и голоса изнутри перестали различаться, превратившись в невнятный гул. Родольфус усмехнулся, отошел от ширмы. Какие же они юные и счастливые! И такие разные. На первых порах им будет нелегко, а потом, может, и приспособятся. У них времени много, в отличие от…  
Да, от них с Алисой. Они, как выяснилось, тоже разные. Оба прожили длинную, трудную жизнь, у каждого свои привычки. Даже если согласятся измениться ради другого, смогут ли?  
  
***  
  
До Хогсмида дошел быстро, и – к сожалению – окончательно проснулся.  
  
Наверху долго мерил шагами комнату, не в силах отделаться от мысли, что вернется в свой мир уже завтра. Интересно, где именно он откроет глаза? В гостинице? В родительском доме? В Азкабане? А здесь... «на вашем месте окажется преступник», вспомнил слова Робардса. Покрутил в руках палочку... Чужую палочку, которая на время стала его. Куда бы убрать, чтобы тот если и сумел найти, то не сразу? Подумал и спрятал под стопку книг.  
  
Засыпать одному в комнате было непривычно. Не хватало шебуршания сверху, дурацких вопросов. Интересно, что если так и не заснет? Нет уж, сегодня – пока он один – самое время для того, чтобы поменяться местами. Если бы не…  
  
Кажется, впервые за все время Родольфус не был уверен, что хочет проснуться там, у себя. Стоит ли ему возвращаться? Мысль, впервые появившаяся в больничном крыле – о том, что, даже если он окажется дома, они с Льисой вряд ли будут вместе – не давала покоя.  
  
Прикрыл глаза, и сразу вспомнилось, как наплывает из-за деревьев тьма, от которой нет спасения. Она появилась в этом мире благодаря ему. Вернее, им с двойником. И если единственный способ убрать эту дрянь отсюда – это каждому вернуться к себе… Он сделает для этого все возможное, и будь, что будет.  
  
Часы пробили полночь, когда он отсчитывал семьдесят восьмого гиппогрифа.  
  
– С днем рождения, Невилл! – тихо сказал.  
  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Они стояли посреди гостиной, не в силах выпустить друг друга из объятий, будто боясь снова потерять. Родольфус перебирал короткие волосы, бережно, но без малейшего желания. Изводившее его в последнее время влечение к Алисе прошло бесследно. Будто в мерзкую пасть дементора всосалось все наносное, чужое, и теперь остался только он, Родольфус. Настоящий. Проживший пусть и дерьмовую, но свою жизнь и теперь точно уверенный, что не откажется от нее, не променяет на чужую.  
– Странно, – прошептала Алиса. – В последнее время я почти не чувствовала разницы между ним и тобой. Даже стало казаться, что… – она смущенно замолчала.  
– Любишь меня, а не его?  
– Что-то вроде.  
– Так я почти и стал им, – горько усмехнулся он, больше всего боясь, что она начнет расспрашивать. Но Алиса только кивнула.  
  
Слова о том, что он собирается вернуться, вырвались будто сами по себе. Сказал, и в ту же секунду пожалел. Мерлин, разве он сможет там? Без брата и Беллы, без Алисы? А должность преподавателя, множество прочитанных книг и почти готовый учебный план на первый семестр?  
«Пригодится», – шепнул внутренний голос, и только и оставалось, что согласиться с ним.  
  
– Я не знаю, что собирался делать после войны мой двойник, – Родольфус призвал из шкафа толстую тетрадь в черной обложке, – но если вдруг решит поделиться знаниями с юными волшебниками, передай это ему.  
– Хорошо, – тихо ответила она. Вздохнула: – Мне будет тебя не хватать. Именно тебя.  
– Мне тоже.  
  
Прощание затягивалось, становясь невыносимым. Лучше уж так:  
– Спокойной ночи, – он чуть коснулся губами темной макушки. Вышел в коридор, толкнул и плотно закрыл за собой дверь спальни. Сел на кровать и замер, не решаясь прилечь. Заснуть, точно зная, что, проснувшись, он больше не увидит ни колдографии на тумбочке, ни подставки с засохшей землей, ни пестрых занавесок. Окажется в мире, где нет этого дома, нет ничего. И все-таки его место там.  
Вытянулся на покрывале, не раздеваясь. Сон не шел, и Родольфус сильно соврал бы, сказав, что его это огорчает. Еще немного здесь, в месте, которое скоро станет для него лишь воспоминанием. Еще несколько минут…  
  
Алиса вошла, не постучавшись, откровенно наплевав на свои собственные правила. Присела на край кровати:  
– Страшно?  
– Черт… похоже, – признался он.  
– Подвинься.  
Она легла рядом, обняла, и сразу стало легче… Правильней, что ли. Тут же навалилась, прочувствовалась каждой ноющей мышцей скопившаяся за день усталость. Уже засыпая, Родольфус приоткрыл глаза – на секунду, только чтобы еще раз увидеть. Чтобы спрятать подальше в глубинах памяти то, что он точно сможет забрать из этого мира: свое самое счастливое воспоминание.


	17. Chapter 17

**Здесь:**  
  
Открыл глаза Родольфус не сразу, даже когда понял, что место, где он проснулся, меньше всего напоминало Азкабан. Лежал, прислушивался. Звон посуды откуда-то снизу… Чей-то смех – похоже, с улицы. Шаги за стеной… К нему? Нет, прошли дальше, хлопнула дверь совсем рядом. Но если он не в камере, то где?  
Кажется, пора было осматриваться.  
  
Комната… вернее, гостиничный номер.  
Сел на кровати – нижней из двух. На верхней пусто, но тут наверняка еще кто-то живет. Вряд ли двойник носит старые растоптанные кроссовки на пару размеров больше. А вот темно-коричневые туфли – точно его, сам бы такие выбрал.  
  
Прошелся по комнате, отдернул занавеску, выглянул: Хогсмид. Видимо, он в одном из номеров «Трех метел», очень уж чисто. Неплохо устроился _этот_. Вон, даже колдография на столе. Присмотрелся к картонному прямоугольнику и замер: Алиса, совсем молодая, обнимала мужа и улыбалась, совсем как вчера улыбалась ему, подбадривая перед переходом. Интересно, где _он_ нашел это фото?  
  
Там же, на столе, пряталась под стопкой книг и палочка – его, та самая, которую когда-то купил у Олливандера, а после прихода Лорда к власти забрал из архивов министерства. Взял в руки, погладил, и на мгновенье показалось, что она вот-вот заурчит, как соскучившийся фамилиар.  
  
В коридоре грохнуло, и дверь… просто исчезла, впустив в номер Гавейна Робардса и несколько ребят из особого подразделения.  
  
– Мистер Лестрейндж, вы арестованы!  
«Твою мать!»  
Похоже, двойник придумал, как подстраховаться на тот случай, если они снова поменяются! А значит... У него был – наверняка, иначе зачем все это? – и способ подтвердить свою личность.  
«Давай, соображай! Что могло точно показать местному аврорату, кто перед ними?»  
Авроры стояли, наставив на него палочки. А его собственную не выбили, странно. Разве не правильней начать арест с «Экспеллиармуса»?  
  
И Родольфус понял… Самое главное отличие между ним и двойником… Ну, конечно!  
  
_Вспомнил совместные завтраки и вечера у камина. Поцелуй на мосту. То, как Алиса пыталась его спасти и как они вчера заснули в обнимку._  
  
– Экспекто патронум!  
  
Сработало.  
  
Робардс проводил взглядом серебристую ласточку, вздохнул:  
– Ложная тревога, значит. Ну что ж, прошу прощения, мистер Лендерс.  
«Лендерс»! Придумал же себе имечко!  
  
– Ничего, бывает, – кивнул аврорам. Они повернулись к выходу, и Родольфус решился: – Мистер Робардс! Будьте добры, называйте меня настоящим именем.  
Тот посмотрел – как показалось, с подозрением – но сказал только: «Хорошо».  
  
Вот и все. Можно начинать новую жизнь, так? Или опять придется изображать своего двойника? Даже здесь?! Вот черт!  
  
А еще интересно, с кем тот… Вернее, теперь уже он, делит комнату? Родольфус полистал книги на столе – одна по магической архитектуре, полдюжины – по гербологии… Никогда не интересовался этим предметом. А вот Алиса рассказывала, что ее сын… Но такого быть не может!  
  
– Сволочь! – А что еще можно было сказать про двойника, увидев на титульном листе написанное таким знакомым почерком «Невилл Лонгботтом»?  
Нет, вот же урод! С кем Родольфусу меньше всего хотелось встречаться, так это с Невиллом из этого мира!  
  
В ванной его ждал еще один сюрприз. Взглянул в зеркало и выругался: чем этому придурку помешали его волосы? Итак, он изменил внешность, имя... И при этом в аврорате прекрасно знают, кто он такой. От кого же скрывается этот «Лендерс»? От мальчишки, с которым делит комнату? Но зачем они вообще поселились вместе?  
Снизу послышались голоса, и один даже показался знакомым. Росмерта, хозяйка. А ведь она всегда любила поболтать. Может, у нее удастся что-то выяснить?  
  
Росмерту он встретил в зале – та водила палочкой, расправляя и без того идеальные скатерти, добавляла блеска бокалам, смахивала с картин осевшие там пылинки.  
– О-о, мистер Лендерс! Доброе утро! А когда вы уезжаете?  
«Знать бы мне. А заодно – куда».  
– Думаю, скоро, – ответил.  
– А как же Невилл?  
«Понятия не имею. Ни "как" он, ни где, ни каким заклинанием в меня запустит, когда узнает обо всем».  
– Вы ведь его дождетесь, а?  
По-хорошему, дожидаться мальчишку точно не стоило. Тем более, Родольфус не представлял, о чем с ним говорить. Изображать двойника больше не хотелось. Пожалуй, самое лучшее – уйти прямо сейчас.  
– Я напишу ему.  
  
  
**Там:**  
  
Родольфус заворочался, просыпаясь… Повернуться мешала чья-то рука на плече. А ведь засыпал один, не Росмерта же решила составить ему компанию?  
Или все-таки... Получилось?  
Осторожно, чтобы не вспугнуть видение, приоткрыл глаза. Алиса – она, это же и правда она?! – спала рядом, привалившись к нему и обнимая.  
  
Надо же, столько раз представлял себе это возвращение – и в первые дни, засыпая на вонючей азкабанской койке, и позже, когда над головой ворочался Невилл. Представлял, как обнимет, прижмет к себе, стараясь вспомнить-почувствовать, а может, и поверить до конца. Вдохнет знакомый запах волос, будет целовать каждую прядь, каждую веснушку на носу. Гладить спину, торчащие ключицы, грудь – небольшую, упругую, сводящую с ума. Как будет задыхаться от нежности и желания, снова и снова повторяя ее имя.  
  
А сейчас…  
  
Сейчас он не представлял, что сказать, что сделать. Он со дня их расставания прожил целую жизнь. А она? Знала ли Алиса вообще, кто рядом? Наверняка, она не могла не догадаться. Тогда почему она его обнимала? А если… Если именно с _тем_ она почувствовала себя счастливой? Если у _него_ получилось то, что когда-то не удалось ему? Может, ему и правда не стоило возвращаться?  
Не говоря о том, что когда-то вообще не стоило приходить?  
  
***  
  
_Алиса открыла дверь сразу же, не спросив, кто за ней. Хотел сказать, что подобное легкомыслие недопустимо для аврора, но увидел ее – и не смог и слова выдавить.  
– Льиса… Что… что с тобой случилось?  
Она взглянула равнодушно:  
– Зря ты пришел.  
«Еще как не зря».  
– Я люблю тебя. Хочу быть с тобой.  
– Я потеряла Фрэнка. Я больше ничего не хочу, – она прислонилась к дверному косяку, прикрыла глаза. – Ни-че-го.  
– А я? – сам удивился, что прозвучала это не глупо и не жалко, а именно так, как должно было. Потому что он был, всегда был частью ее жизни. Нравилось это им обоим или нет. Например, ему в последний год это совершенно не нравилось: человек, который изо дня в день рискует своей и чужими жизнями, должен быть одиноким, совсем, совершенно. Ради этого он перестал видеться с Беллой, настроил против себя Басти… Но осталась еще она. Его чертова любовь, самое счастливое воспоминание, которое не вытравить было из души ничем.  
– Тогда, на скамейке. Ты сказала…  
– Я сказала то, что ты от меня ждал. То, что ты хотел, что тебе нужно было услышать.  
– Значит, ты соврала тогда?  
Она молчала.  
– Скажи, что соврала, что никогда меня не любила. Скажи это сейчас, и я уйду.  
Алиса прошла в дом, оставив открытой дверь. Что ж, это можно было счесть приглашением. Прошел за ней в коридор.  
– Можешь переночевать здесь, – указала на одну из комнат.  
  
И он остался. Остался, чтобы прожить с ней неделю._  
  
***  
  
А потом вернулся. Потому что не может без нее… Нет, не так. Не мог с ней не увидеться перед тем, как навсегда уехать.  
  
***  
  
_Родольфус прошелся по комнате, которую она ему выделила, присел на узкую подростковую кровать.  
– Я остаюсь.  
Она стояла в дверном проеме, смотрела на него… Пожалуй, самым лучшим определением было бы «как на идиота». Вот, точно:  
– Ты спятил. Герой войны… Да любая просто счастлива будет… Что ты здесь делаешь? – обвела рукой комнатенку: гардероб, шкаф с книгами, стол и тумбочка. Да, не родовой замок. Ну и черт с ним со всем. – Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
– Я заслуживаю тебя, – ответил._  
  
***  
  
– Ни черта я не заслуживаю, Льиса. Прости за все.  
– За что?  
Проснулась все-таки.  
– С возвращением, Руди, – сказала. А руку с его плеча так и не убрала, наоборот: погладила спину, зарылась пальцами в волосы… Непривычно длинные, надо же.  
Родольфус отодвинулся.  
– Мне лучше уйти.  
– И почему? – усмехнулась. – Считаешь, что я могу злиться на тебя два месяца?  
  
А она изменилась за это время. Стала уверенней, спокойней. Счастливее? Теперь-то он ей точно не нужен. Впрочем, и тогда, наверное, не был. Потому и пыталась отделаться, уговаривая, что это ему не стоило связываться с ней.  
  
– Когда-то я сказал, что заслуживаю тебя. Это не так. Ты уж точно достойна кого-то получше, чем человек, способный…  
– Ошибиться? – перебила она. – Вряд ли есть люди, никогда не делавшие того, о чем бы потом жалели.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, кто был рядом все это время? – Она кивнула. – И за что его посадили в Азкабан? И…  
– Руди! – Алиса больше не улыбалась, смотрела серьезно: – Все я знаю, даже твою следующую фразу. Что ты тоже мог бы сделать это, сложись таким образом обстоятельства. Но ты этого не делал! А что касается того, кто из нас чего достоин… Я не стану рассуждать о «заслуживаю – не заслуживаю». Только, – она села рядом, положила ладони на плечи: – Руди, тогда, на скамейке... Я правду сказала. Я люблю тебя. Очень. А теперь сам решай.  
  
А что можно было решать, когда без нее просто не прожить? И пусть раньше получалось как-то, но теперь, когда вернулся, когда рядом, когда все можно… Только целовать, желая, чтобы каждая секунда длилась не меньше вечности.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
***  
  
– Черт! – отстранилась вдруг она. – Скоро же Невилл придет! С этой его Ханной! – Алиса вскочила, взмахом палочки поправила покрывало и осмотрелась: что бы еще привести в порядок.  
Она скрылась в одной из дверей – точно, там была гардеробная, – а он оглядывался, вспоминая то, что так давно не видел. Или не обращал внимания, как на фото на комоде. Четверо ребят стояли, обнявшись; смеялись и махали руками в камеру. Поттер, Уизли, Гермиона и Невилл. Так похожие на _тех_ – и все же другие.  
  
– Да, кстати! – вынырнула из гардеробной Алиса. – У тебя послезавтра интервью с «Ведьмополитеном».  
– Чушь какая! – возмутился Родольфус. – Я не даю интервью дамским журналам.  
– А придется, раз уж пообещал.  
– Та-ак! И что еще тут натворил мой двойник?  
– Устроился преподавателем ЗОТИ. Что тут смешного?  
– Там Макгонагалл предложила мне эту же должность. И я почти согласился.  
– Это судьба, не иначе, – хмыкнула она. – А еще он помирился с твоим братом.  
–Что?! Но… С Басти?  
– Именно. С Басти, у которого роман с твоей бывшей. А ты об этом знал?  
– Конечно. Хоть они об этом долго не догадывались.  
– А для твоего двойника это, похоже, стало сюрпризом.  
  
Алиса замолчала, задумалась. Родольфус почувствовал укол ревности: кажется, они с _этим_ вполне поладили! Его самого она ведь никогда не называла «Руди»! Но если она с двойником… Нет, вряд ли. Скорей, просто приятели, прямо как они с…  
  
– У Невилла сегодня день рождения, – сказал вдруг.  
– Спасибо, я знаю, – усмехнулась Алиса и вдруг застыла: – Или ты про другого? Про того Невилла?  
– Да. Послушай, должен быть способ как-то… – «хоть одним глазком заглянуть туда», хотел сказать, но не стал. Слишком много он за все время узнал, чтобы понять: никакого способа нет, тот мир навсегда для него закрыт. – Ну что ж… Жаль, что я не успел его поздравить. А подарок сам прилетит. Остается надеяться, что и там все будет хорошо.  
Алиса обняла его:  
– Да. Что у них _тоже_ все будет хорошо.  
  
  
**Здесь:**  
  
Луна спала, свернувшись клубочком, спрятав нос между их подушками. Точно котенок зимой. Невилл сдул с ее щеки пушистую прядь, осторожно коснулся губами. Она потянулась к нему, поцеловала, еще не проснувшись.  
– Нам пора, – прошептал, касаясь губами маленького розового уха. – В Англии уже утро.  
– А здесь за полдень, – улыбнулась она. – Просто у нас была длинная ночь.  
– Самая лучшая ночь в моей жизни, – заверил ее Невилл. – Но нам и правда надо возвращаться.  
  
Они вышли из палатки, и Луна тут же свернула ее, превратив в украшенный цветочками рюкзак. Хотела закинуть на плечо, но Невилл протянул руку:  
– Давай мне.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулась Луна. – Я слышала, что мужчинам положено носить сумки их девушек, но все равно так непривычно. А ведь я теперь твоя девушка, правда?  
– Ты моя любимая девушка, – Невилл снова коснулся губами ее волос. Бросил взгляд на скалы в отдалении: теперь, в полдень, они были ровного фиолетового цвета. А несколько часов назад, на рассвете! Никогда бы не подумал, что в мире существует столько красок. Разноцветные всполохи, сменявшие друг друга то быстро, то медленнее… То переливаясь радугой, то, в нарушении всех законов спектра, голубой сменялся малиновым, тут же темнея почти до угольной черноты. И снова вспыхивая позолотой.  
– Красиво было, правда?  
– Очень.  
А то, что произошло после, было еще чудеснее.  
  
Интересно, стоил ли рассказать Роберту, что все, что написано в его книге – такая ерунда! Ладно, не все, но… Там написано про обычных ведьм, а у него – Луна. Луна, которая считала, что носы мешают целоваться, а потом громко удивлялась тому, что это не так.  
Которая в самый важный момент могла отвлечься и начать рассказывать о последней экспедиции. А когда Невилл уже решил, что «неприличные действия» придется отложить на неопределенный срок (и даже немного огорчился по этому поводу), вдруг толкнула его на расстеленное одеяло, и…  
А на ревнивое: «Откуда ты все это знаешь?!» – спокойно сказала, что тому, кто вырос почти в лесу, надо быть очень невнимательным, чтобы не догадаться, как размножаются магические существа.  
– А что у всех остальных, включая магов и маглов, все то же самое, мне еще мама рассказывала, – закончила она, вытягиваясь рядом.  
  
Нет, пожалуй, есть вещи, о которых никому не стоит говорить. Даже Роберту.  
  
Потом Невилл сам не заметил, как заснул. Снилось разное, но запомнилась только тающая на ладони снежинка. Вроде той, что Луна когда-то ему привезла с далекого северного острова. Он тогда так и не успел загадать желание. То самое, несбыточное – не в счет.  
  
Аппарировали прямо в комнату Луны. Там ничего не изменилось с того единственного раза, когда Невилл навещал ее – где-то в начале мая. Еще до того, как он, объяснив бабуле, что с этого дня будет жить самостоятельно, переехал в Хогсмид.  
  
Пять портретов на потолке и соединяющая их надпись «Друзья».  
– Думаешь, мы с тобой все еще «друзья»? – спросил.  
– Разве любовь мешает дружбе?  
  
Из-за окна послышался шум, хлопанье крыльев. Луна взмахнула палочкой, и в комнату влетела небольшая золотистая сипуха.  
– Невилл, это тебе! Поздравление! – она отвязала от птичьей лапы записку. – Можно посмотреть, от кого?  
Невилл кивнул.  
– Это не только поздравление, это подарок! – воскликнула Луна, пробежав глазами несколько слов. – Вот, сам читай!  
«С Днем Рождения, Невилл! Надеюсь, мой подарок тебя нашел. Имя сам выбери. Р.Л.»  
– Невероятно, – прошептал.  
Извинился – бестолково, скомкано, но Луна только улыбнулась:  
– Конечно, иди!  
  
***  
  
Дверь снова вздрогнула, распахнулась:  
– Роберт! – на пороге стоял второй обитатель комнаты, Лонгботтом-младший. Вернее, для него, скорей всего…  
– Н-невилл?..  
  
И что же его выдало? Секундная заминка? Взгляд? Черт его знает, почему мальчишка вдруг вскинулся, выхватил палочку:  
– Экспеллиармус!  
  
«Спасибо, что не "Авадой"!»  
Но как он дагадался?! Как и Алиса, в первую секунду? Неужели они с двойником так различаются? Тогда почему ему поверили авроры?  
  
Поймать его палочку мальчишке не удалось – упала на пол. Прижал ее ногой, осторожно, будто чтобы не сломать. Неужели все еще надеется, что ошибается?  
– Что дальше будете делать, мистер Лонгботтом?  
  
– Я убью вас.  
«Это вряд ли».  
И даже не потому, что смелости не хватит. Ненависти не хватит, желания уничтожить того, кто перед ним. У тех, кто по настоящему ненавидит, взгляд другой – нет в нем такой тоски и боли. Вроде и понял уже, что перед ним не тот, с кем он комнату делил, а все равно – не хочет в это верить. Все-таки до сих пор надеется.  
  
– Мистер Лонгботтом, мне очень жаль, но я не тот, кто называл себя Робертом Лендерсом.  
– Я знаю, – с презрением. И с обидой – как ни скрывал ее, все-таки прорвалась, послышалась.  
  
И замолчал, будто не зная, не представляя, что делать. Прошелся по комнате, сердито пнув попавшиеся на пути кроссовки. И вдруг уставился на Родольфуса:  
  
– Роберт сказал, что вы сможете вернуться, только если оба этого захотите. Почему вы вернулись?  
«Не захотел быть подделкой. Не захотел _забывать_»…  
– Это долгая история.  
– Ничего, я послушаю, – уселся напротив. Забавно, но почему-то он похож на Алису куда больше, чем ее сын из того мира.  
  
Надо же, не думал, что рассказывать о том, что случилось за эти два месяца, будет настолько приятно. Вспоминал, проговаривал едва ли не каждый момент, будто снова проживая его. Потому что – пусть он и почти перестал быть собой… А может, и не переставал ни на минуту?! В любом случае, то, что произошло там, он тоже хотел бы помнить всегда.  
  
Солнце поднялось уже высоко, когда Родольфус дошел до момента своей встречи с аврорами.  
– Он, мой двойник совершенно точно подметил то, что отличает его от меня...  
– И что же это? Какое-то слово?  
– Кто в наше время верит словам... Не вернете мне палочку?  
Чуть помедлил, но отдал. Толкнул по столу к Родольфусу.  
Второй раз даже не сомневался, что получится.  
  
– Не может этого быть!  
Патронус погас. Невилл опустился на стул, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
  
– Это воспоминание о человеке, который спас мне жизнь... Так что вы собираетесь делать?  
  
Ответить Невилл не успел – на подоконник опустилась молодая сова, стукнула клювом в стекло.  
– Это мне, – сорвался он со стула.  
  
«Кто бы сомневался? Мне здесь писать некому».  
  
Прочитал записку, улыбнулся, черкнул пару строк в ответ.  
– Передай Луне, что я скоро буду, – сказал, снова отворяя окно. – Все, лети… Роберт.  
  
Невилл обернулся к Родольфусу. Тот даже удивился, как изменилось выражение его лица: из несчастного, растерянного он вдруг стал спокойным, уверенным в себе. Пожалуй, так же выглядела Алиса – перед тем, как вызвала своего патронуса в доме у Петтигрю.  
  
– Раз ма… Раз она спасла вам жизнь... наверное, считала, что вы не такое уж и дерьмо.  
– Да, она так считала. И кстати, тоже сразу догадалась о подмене. Как и вы.  
– Знаете, я не буду вас убивать. И вызывать авроров тоже не буду. Можете идти, куда хотите, – он направился к двери.  
  
– Невилл!  
Остановился, оглянулся удивленно.  
– Не знаю, успел ли он вам это сказать. Но, думаю, для него было бы важно… С днем рождения, Невилл!  
  
***  
  
Невилл закрыл за собой дверь, от души надеясь, что его «спасибо» прозвучало вовсе не глупо или жалобно. День рождения… да, такого «подарочка» он еще не получал.  
  
Совсем не так он представлял себе встречу с Лестрейнджем. Надо будет выбросить и его фото, как выбросил фотографии Рабастана и Беллатрикс. Или оставить? Все-таки это еще и Роберт.  
Интересно, что бы сказали его родители, узнав, как он поступил? Эти, про которых рассказывали оба двойника, наверное, согласились бы, одобрили. Или нет? А его, настоящие, уже никогда ничего не скажут.  
  
Начал спускаться – аппарировать все-таки лучше с улицы. И чуть не столкнулся со взъерошенной, взволнованной Росмертой.  
– Невилл, солнышко, – она с трудом перевела дыхание. – Тут тебя в Мунго просят, только быстро.  
  
Сердце подпрыгнуло к самому горлу. Неужели там что-то случилось? Мерлин, ну что за день сегодня!  
– Беги-ка вниз, они камин открыли, чтобы не аппарировать и на улице не ждать! – крикнула она ему вслед.  
  
***  
  
Из-за двери палаты сорок девять – белой, деревянной, знакомой до малейшей заусеницы – доносились голоса. Невилл был уверен, что никогда не слышал их, по крайней мере, в сознательном возрасте. Не слышал, не помнил, и все же узнал.  
Но это… это же невозможно!  
  
– Может, вы все-таки объясните, я понять не могу!  
Мама?  
И тут же тихое, спокойное:  
– Льиса, сядь и помолчи. У доктора шок, не видишь, что ли?  
Папа.  
– Фрэнк, какого черта?! Я двадцать лет молчала, могу я теперь…  
– Можешь. Но сначала – сядь и помолчи.  
  
А Невилл стоял и не решался открыть дверь, пока она сама не распахнулась. Целитель Строут выскочила из палаты, увидела Невилла, всплеснула руками и куда-то умчалась.  
А он перешагнул порог… и встретился взглядом с мамой.  
  
Она была такой же, какой он привык ее видеть все эти годы, но в то же время другой. Обычно бледное лицо сейчас горело румянцем, а глаза… Даже цвет изменился, став то ли темней, то ли ярче.  
Она смотрела с любопытством, но, кажется, не узнавая. Еще бы, ведь ее сыну было чуть больше года, когда… На секунду сердце сжалось от ужаса: а если она так и не признает его? Если он навсегда останется для них обоих чужим? А главное – что, если он сам никогда не сможет их полюбить, потому что… Потому что последнее время слишком часто думал о тех, из другого мира?  
  
– Невилл? – неуверенно сказала мама.  
Отец тоже подошел, встал рядом, разглядывая. И вдруг улыбнулся:  
– Алиска, ну посмотри: нормальные же выросли уши! А мама, помнишь, все говорила: лопухи, лопухи! К голове приклеивать предлагала! Сын, ну что ты там встал, иди сюда!  
  
И Невилл шагнул к ним, обнял обоих, таких новых и почти незнакомых, но… Они были рядом, с ним, после стольких лет! И так хотелось верить, что у них все получится.   
  



	18. Эпилог: Здесь

Над огромным камином зажглась цифра «64». Родольфус еще раз глянул на клочок пергамента в руке: «87». Уже скоро. Меньше получаса – и он навсегда покинет Англию. Куда поедет, пока не знал. Сначала посмотрит мир – та Белла рассказывала, что его стоит увидеть. А потом определится: опытный и неглупый маг точно должен где-нибудь пригодиться.  
  
***  
  
В своем мире он прожил три недели. «Три недели без вранья», как он их называл. Быть собой порой оказывалось нелегко, но… на другое он уже не согласился бы.  
  
Пожалуй, самым трудным решением было письмо Лонгботтомам. Местным. По странному совпадению, вышедшими из Мунго в тот самый день, когда он вернулся. Или это не было совпадением? Магия, сопровождавшая его появление здесь, была достаточно сильна для того, чтобы совершить невозможное – переход из одной реальности в другую. Кто знает, на что она еще способна?  
  
Шел на встречу и не представлял, о чем будет разговаривать.  
А потом… голова шла кругом от _непохожести_ \- ну ничем не напоминала эта – серьезная, в строгой мантии, выкрасившая полностью седые волосы в оттенок платины – _ту, его_. А муж так же называл ее «Льисой».  
И он рассказывал зачем-то про тот мир, про то, как могли бы сложиться их жизни. Они слушали: он внимательно… или, скорей, вежливо, она – рассеянно, зажав сложенные ладони между коленей. Нет, все-таки _похожа_.  
  
– Я не понимаю… А от нас вам что нужно? – спросила, наконец. Вот голоса у них точно одинаковые. Только интонации непривычные. Та никогда не разговаривала с ним с такой неприязнью – даже в первую встречу.  
Пожал плечами:  
– Я и сам не понимаю.  
– Льиса, да жить он хочет нормально, – подал голос Фрэнк. – Так же, как и все мы. Просто жить.  
– Думаешь, это возможно? Для всех нас? После всего… – голос, и без того тихий, опустился почти до шепота.  
Фрэнк сжал ее плечо… Сдвинул пальцы, поглаживая шею, спину… Алиса на глазах расслаблялась, успокаивалась:  
– Ну что ж… Давайте попробуем.  
  
***  
  
– Мистер Лестрейндж?  
  
«Или никуда я не поеду», – подумал, увидев возникшего у его кресла Робардса.  
– Будьте добры, дайте руку.  
На всякий случай протянул обе – так наручники надевать удобнее. Робардс взял правую, коснулся палочкой странного розового пятна за запястье. Противное тянущее чувство – и оно исчезло. Понять бы еще, что это было… Но не спрашивать же? Двойник наверняка знал.  
  
– А притворяться совершенно не умеете, – будто размышляя, проговорил Робардс. – Все эмоции на лице написаны, и легиллименции не нужно. Тот, второй – не такой был. Разный жизненный опыт, как он есть.  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы…  
– Все вы понимаете, мистер «не-Роберт-Лендерс». Кстати, метка, которую я сейчас убрал, была настроена на магию перемещения. Должна была показать, когда вы снова местами поменяетесь.  
  
«Так вот почему вы тогда почти сразу отреагировали».  
  
– Я еще тогда догадался, что вы все-таки «наш». Но патронус меня сбил, прямо скажу. Поэтому и не арестовал, решил понаблюдать в эти недели. Вы бы знали, насколько вы с двойником не похожи!  
– Теперь арестуете?  
Робардс покачал головой:  
– Лонгботтомы сказали, что не будут поддерживать обвинение. А кто я такой, чтобы в этом против них пойти? Так что… вы свободны, мистер Лестрейндж. Совершенно свободны.  
  
«Вот как… Оказывается, в этом мире тоже бывают чудеса».  
  
Над камином загорелась цифра «85». Родольфус поднялся.  
– Прощайте, мистер Робардс.  
Тот кивнул. И вдруг окликнул:  
– Мистер Лестрейндж! Этот… ваш патронус… Неужели вы тоже, как и _он_, любите ту Алису?  
  
Родольфус усмехнулся. Еще недавно он не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. А теперь...  
– В одном я уверен точно. Она – мое лучшее воспоминание.  
  


_-fin-_


End file.
